Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos
by PossibleKim
Summary: The story is set after So the Drama. Kim and Ron are now start dating but when the villans started to find the The Chosen One to defeat her.Things goes seriously whacked. Kim Possible and the other chracters are owned by Disney. This fic is owned by me
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos

Chapter 1

The place is very quiet and it is very dark. Soon we saw two figures appear from the dark and run heavily for their lives. Shortly, a dark figure appeared behind them and beam of lasers shoot across the two teenagers from the tip of the blade

"Ahhhh!" screaming one of the teenagers who is running while waving his hand wildly around. There were heaps of ray beams passing them and create massive explosion as it hit the ground.

The dark figure then figure held the purple blade upwards. A light sphere is then formed on the tip of the blade and it emits a very bright light. The sphere is getting bigger second by the second. The dark figure then hurled the sphere towards the teenagers and it exploded.

The shockwave caused by the blast flew the 2 teenagers into the air and dropped back down on the ground. The dark figure then leaped into the air and performed a downward stab into the ground causing the ground to crack and split asunder.

The two teenagers soon found out that they are surrounded by pools of lava. The ground they are standing beginning to tremble violently and one of them slip and fell.

"KIM!" shouted one of the teenagers. The other teenagers jump into help and caught his hand. "Hold on Ron!" shouted the other teenagers with red hair. However, their hands were slipping. She held his hand as tight as possible.

"KIM! I cannot hold on much any longer". She knows that is not true, she knows she can hold him and she would never him go. Tears are pouring down from her eyes. "No! Ron! You can do it you just have to pull yourself up! I cannot live without you!"

She is now grapping the tip of his middle finger. "I am sorry" her boyfriend apologized then he plunged a place where he will never come back again.

"NOOOOoooo!" she shouted. She slowly turned back and saw the dark figure was in front of her. The dark figure began to laugh. It laugher grows louder and louder by seconds. Slowly the upper part of the body was revealed. She saw that this dark figure had a red hair and green emerald eyes. It was her.

The scene vanished before her eyes and Kim jerked awake. Her eyes sprang open as she sat up. She grapes for a few breaths. Sweat of terror run down through her body. She glanced around her attic room. She turned in her bed and glanced at her bedside clock. It reads 3:30 am in the morning. "What a nightmare". She thought

"Rinnnngggg" she leapt into surprised. It was only her phone. She stared on the phone and it kept ringing. She then slowly reached for her phone pick it up.

"Hello" she said coldly. After a short moment she heard her boyfriend answering back. "Hi KP". They both paused in a silent for a moment. She gulped down her salvia and began to speak "Err… Ron, why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

There was a moment of silent then "KP I do not how to break this to you but.."

"You were having a very terrifying nightmare did you?" said Kim finishing his sentence.

"Uh, yeah. Do you? " asked Ron

"Yes I do. Ron what is going on?" Kim asked

"I do not know. This is way freaky much like the time we went to field trip with Mr.Barkin. We both have the same dream" he then paused for a moment. "Do you think there is a message tried to send to us?"

Kim slowly began to speak " I do not know Ron but I do not think we should be worrying about this. We got school tomorrow and I think it would be the best if we just ignore it for now"

"Ok then see you in few hours." Ron said sleepily. BEEEP

Kim lay back into her bed again. The dream she had was so real. It was so real that they she believes it was real. Is this a foreseen into the future or a prophecy? As she started to think, she began to become more drowsy and fall back to sleep

Kim woke up the next morning and got dressed. As she opened the wardrobe, her mission clothes caught her attention. She had been fighting crime for a very long time with her sidekick. There were painful and joyful times. He may have been a goofy and buffoon sidekick but he was always there for him. It was not possible for her to be a super agent without him.

"Is Kim still at home?" said a very familiar voice

She immediately rushed down from the attic and saw her boyfriend on the door.

"She is and I think she is ready to go to school to school with you. I have to go. Major research has been going on in the hospital. Say hi to you folks for me" said Dr. Possible in a rush and zoomed of with the car.

"OOOooof"

His girlfriend had tackled him and now he is being squeezed alive.

"Morning Ron" said a cheerful voice

"Slow down KP. I got need those bones for school" said Ron

Rufus poked out of his head from Ron pocket "Help!" squeaked the little mole rat

"Oops. Hehehe!" giggling while letting go her man

"Shall we Miss Possible?"

"Oh yes we shall Mr. Stoppable" replying cheerfully

School hall

Ron and Kim are now holding hands while walking down the school hall. Kim laid her head on her boyfriend shoulder. They walk up to her locker.

" Morning Kim, and we got a major hit on your website"

" What is the sitch Wade?" said Kim

" Apparently Professor Daniel needs your help. He is coming to Middleton to present his now found lost artifact," said Wade while reading it from his screen.

"Who is Professor Daniel?" asked Ron

" Professor Daniel, the world-leading expert in archeologist. I think he studies about Gods and Devils," said Kim

"How did you know?" asked Wade

"Saw him in documentary channel" said Kim

"Right. Anyway, he believes that somebody is going to steal his new recent artifact. He wants to help in protecting it during his presentation day" reply the computer kid.

" What is the new artifact if I may asked?" asked Ron

" The Amulet of Aisyalam. According to the legend, it says was one possessed by a Dark God who tries to enslave the entire being including the other Gods. Legend also says that "the chosen one" will wield it one day and bring the Dark god back to live" said Wade

"Scary!" as the naked mole rat dived backed into the pocket.

"When will we meet him?" asked the red girl

"Apparently about 2 more days:"

'Thanks Wade. I have to go. I am now having class" reply Kim as he closed the locker.

Both of the teens are walking to the classroom. Kim started at Ron. He seemed not happy. Kim grabbed his hand and asked "What is wrong Ron?"

"Wade mention about the Dark God, do you think it has something to do with our dreams recently?"

Kim was shocked to hear this. This is not right. Ron had never been so concern about stuff like this. It is as if he is taking this very serious.

"Oh come on, it is just a dream" Kim reply with a forceful smile.

" I do not know, it seems so real. I do not want to lose you KP. I do not want to see you fall into the pool of lava." Said Ron

Kim eyes widen "You saw me fall into the pool?" asked Kim in panic.

"Yeah, after that I saw the dark part face and it was you. You were laughing like a mad scientist" reply Ron in a low mood voice. "What is the matter?"

Kim told him about the dream she was having

"That is an unexpected twist" said the young man "How come the last part is not the same?"

"Oh Ron, it is just a dream. Just get over it. Why don't we head for Bueno Nacho after school?" asked Kim

"Booyah!" shouted Ron

"Now lets head to classsss!"

"Booyah denied" Ron muttered.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Revelation

We see a very high and dark tower. It is located at the cliff of the sea. A sign reads "Warning Haunted!" outside the tower.

Inside we see a group of villains gathering around the table. They seemed to be waiting for someone. The mechanical door slowly swooshes open to reveal a person with hairy feet and hands. He also carries a very old book.

"Where have you been? You certainly took your time." asked the man in blue lab coat.

"I assure you it will be worth the wait" reply the man. He then pulled out a remote control from his pocket and pressed the button. The projector turned on and displayed a man in archeologist outfit. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Professor Daniel. Recently, he discovered an artifact".

"So what is the big deal? Like this ancient toy can help us to conquer the world?" said the man in the blue lab coat

"Patient!" shouted the person back. He pressed another button and it shows a picture of amulet. "This is the Amulet of Aisyalam, it holds the power to summon a Dark God. This Dark God can never be stop and he will be able to help to conquer the world". Said the man confidently

"What about the Red? Will he be able to defeat her? Seriously?" said a man appeared out from the darkness with mullet

"Kim Possible will have no match against him. His power is unimaginable. According to the ancient text, he once rebelled against the Almighty God. He is so powerful that he managed to defeat the entire army of God and Goddess in a single blow. He can raise an army of Chaos out of thin air. One Chaos Soldier can defeat the power of angels and devils. The ancient text also revealed this. "The sky will scream for mercy and the ground will shake in terror. The dawn of this God and with his weapon will bring a new order into this world. He shall rule all over the mystics, mortal and immortal. He who controls him will control everything."

Everyone's attention is now focused on Monkey Fist. Then Monkey Fist slowly speak with an evil look

"One Ultimate to Rule them All. Bwahahahahaha" as he laughed madly

"What is the weapon or what do you call it anyway?" asked a girl while looking at the big screen

"I do not know but it is something to do with the Amulet of Aisyalam. The ancient text also said that once he has been revived, he will find the weapon. By then he will be unstoppable." said Monkey Fist.

"Drakken, I presume that you got the schematic for the Middleton Museum?"

The man with blue lab coat jump from his chair "Yes I have. I also heard that he will be arriving in 2 days later. Why do we need him? My doomsday device can conquer the world. My evil genius is a fool proof?" shouted the man

"Dr.D if it was a full proof, we would not be sitting here in you lair. I think we should listen to Monkey Fist and see what he has to offer" said a female while she is polishing her nail.

"Your sidekick speaks the truth. However, we must find the Chosen One first". Monkey Fist then stands up and picked up the old book and turned a few pages and point to one of the following pages. "According to the ancient text and my calculation, the Chosen One was born 18 years ago. We must find him no matter what the cost." Said Monkey Fist while holding up his fist and crunching them.

"How are we going to find him dude? There are about 6 billion people on this Earth. Seriously." reply the man

"Not to worry. I have this." Monkey Fist holds up a piece of compass. "Observed". He puts his compass on his palm and closed his eyes while mutter a few words. The compass began to whiz madly then it a very bright light flashes across the room. Everyone trying to shade their eyes and then when it dimmed, a ball of light appeared from the compass and then it shoots towards a direction and disappear.

"This is the Compass of Aisyalam. It gives out whereabouts the Chosen One is. We should follow the light; it will lead us to the chosen one."

"Hah, excellent, we will begin our journey immediately. Anyway, where the light is heading?" said Dr. Drakken excitedly while rubbing his hand.

"Dr. D, it looks like it is heading towards a bio-weapon research area in a desert." Said Shego while pointing to the big screen

"How are we going to get there?" asked Dr.Drakken

"Hey cuz, you got a mechanical genius here. Leave it to me dude. I got this amazing babe that can take us anywhere."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let get moving!" said Monkey Fist

Somewhere in desert.

A big Humvees just scorched across the desert. The Humvees is now accelerating towards the Bio-Weapon Centre. It rammed through the gate. A siren was sounded immediately and soldiers are rushing through the entrance with some armored vehicles. 2 villains jump out from the vehicles . They charge towards the soldiers take them down. Meanwhile the Humvees deployed a ray and blast the armored vehicles.

"They said this is a Bio-Research Weapon centre but they really should tighten their defense. They are hardly worth a challenge" said a lady then blast another bunch of soldier with her green plasma.

"What do you expect, these are human buffoons. They should be cage in a zoo instead." Said Monkey Fist while throwing a soldier into a bunch of soldier which just appeared.

"I said it is my Humvess which makes thing so easier. Seriously" said motor Ed while he blasts a couple more soldiers.

It does not take very long for them to clear the path. Drakken is now holding the compass and the compass is the getting brighter as they step into the research centre. Soon, the compass is giving out a very weird sound.

"We are getting very close" said Monkey Fist.

The sound is getting louder and louder and getting high pitched. Soon they arrived at a very large door made out of thick steel. In front of the door, it says "KEEP OUT! PROJECT AERIS!"

"It must be over that door. I thought you said the Chosen One is a human being" said Dr.Drakken to Monkey Fist while showing him an angry face.

"It must be found by the government and they tried to hide it" said Monkey Fist.

"Wrong"

Monkey Fist feels a heavy blow from behind her head. He felt and immediately looked up. There is a woman with an eye patch on her right.

"Who are you?" demanded Dr. Drakken.

"I am Dr. Director. Head of Global Justice."

"What are you about to steal is project Aeris. It was developed 18 years ago and it has a level 5 top priority. I suggest you leave at once and you will remain unharmed." ordered Dr.Director while pointing to them

"Shego attack" ordered Dr.Drakken.

"Monkey Fist" yelled Shego

Monkey Fist nodded and joined the fight. Shego created plasma on her hand a hurl towards Dr.Director. She leapt to avoid the attack. The plasma smashed the door caused a shockwave. Dr. Director then howled as the kick knocked Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist retaliated by a swift counterattack with his palm. Dr.Director managed to avoid it but she was not lucky. Shego appeared behind her and slash her. Blood spills from the cut and she lets out a painful scream. Shego charged to her but Dr.Director managed to activate the shock watch just in time to electrocute shocked Shego. Monkey Fist leapt high into the air to deliver a blow towards Dr.Director. However, he failed as she hurled the electrocute Shego to block her causing monkey Fist to be electrocute as well.

Both of the villains drop on the ground. Suddenly, Dr.Director felt a very hard blow on her back on her neck. She immediately collapsed from the attack. "Sleep time babe. Ahhhhh!" said Motor Ed while doing his air guitar with a wide smile.

Dr. Drakken then pulled out a small computer and tapped it into the security lock. He types something and then there was a beep. The door is the unlocked. The door is then slowly rises.

"Gentleman, I give you the chosen one" Monkey Fist

When the door is open completely opened, they step in. The lights are switched on automatically. There are massive of high-tech computer around the room. At the middle of the room, there is huge column. Here, they see a plenty of wires attached to the bottom of the column.

The compass in Dr.Drakken's hand whiz very wildly as if it would break soon as he approached the tube.

"This must be it" said Shego

Slowly, the column opened up revealing a tube inside. The tube with filled with liquids and it seems breathing aid and wires were attached to a figure in the tube. Deep breathing sound was heard from the tube.

"I cannot contain the excitement. It is killing me" said Dr. Drakken merrily while dancing around

"Yes, me too" said Monkey fist smilingly while rubbing his hands

"This is major, soon we can eliminate Red and we can do as we pleased. AAaaahhh!"

Slowly the light lit up to show face of the figure.

All the villains jumped back and terribly shocked to see the unconscious naked figure. Dr. Drakken watched in disbelief. Motor Ed's jaw dropped open. Monkey Fist and Shego was speechless.

"This cannot be!" as Dr.Drakken broke the silence

"No way, this is sick and wrong" said Shego in disbelieve

"How is this possible!" exclaimed Monkey Fist

"Seriously dude this is totally whacked!" said Ed in shocked.

He then slowly added. "Red"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos

Chapter 3 – the Question

"RIIIINNGGGG!"

That is the sound of the bell of the final period. We saw two teenagers walk out from Middleton High.

"Freedom, freedom has arrived. What a sweet lovely freedom." Shouted Ron as he raised his hand up

"Booyah!" scream Rufus with a megaphone on his hand

Kim watched her boyfriend doing his freedom dance. Last period of advanced calculus is never easy for Ron. It is nice to see him doing so. It is kind of a relaxation to her as well. She then gave him a bemused grin towards her boyfriend.

She walked towards Ron and reached out to take his hand "Turn the drama down Ron. Shall we go to Buenos Nacho?"

"Score KP! I have the same thing in my mind" said Ron. He started walk up the street with Kim at her side. Her hand clasped tightly, and she walked closer to him than she normally did. Soon, Ron found out that her girl is leaning against him while they walk. This was of course entirely new to him. He is confused but he just tried to play along. Soon he found that Kim's hand is placed around her shoulder and then Kim laid her head on his shoulder. As they walked, he glanced over to her and noticed that she had been staring him. She looked away quickly and gazed off into the distance. They soon arrived at the restaurant with a big hat on top of the roof

Later

"3 Nachos, 2 Burritos and 2 Naco." Said Ron

Rufus jumped up to the counter and wag on Ron's shirt

"Oh! And extra cheese on the nachos and Grande size please."

Rufus smile happily and said "Cheese!"

Ron pulled out his money but Ned blocked his hand. "This one is on the house as congratulation to both of you." said Ned while looking at the couple.

"Thanks a lot". Both of them looked surprised. "How do you know?" asked Kim

"You might want to ask your little brother. I got an e-mail address from your brothers. I think they beam it to everyone in Middleton" declared Ned

"Tweebs!" said Kim in a low tone

They soon came to their favorite spot. As soon as they sat, Rufus immediately stuff his face with Nachos.

"Hey, you know that is cool when it is just us guys but you know clean up your act. We are entertaining a laaddyyyy" said Ron while holding her hand and staring romantically into Kim's eyes.

This of course does not please Rufus. He took a big swallowed and then he took a piece of Nachos and started to eat like a gentlemen.

"Funny, I seemed to recall this when you dated someone last time and you never asked him to cut off the gross stuff when I am around." said Kim to her boyfriend.

"Last time, Ron was a primitive ape, now the Ron has evolved into a civilize person. It is all thanks to a girl who had a red hair and taught him about table manners." Ron immediately raised his eyebrow after finishing the sentence.

"Oh! Ron" reply Kim as her voice melted away.

Few seconds later

Ron took up his burrito and squeezed it very hard. Everything inside the burrito popped up into the mid-air. He opened up his mouth and everything that popped up went down into his throat in a second. He took the Naco and stuffed into his mouth making his cheek look like a balloon. He munched for a while and swallowed it.

"BRRAAAPPPP" he let out a very loud satisfying burp.

"So much for an evolved Ron!" said Kim in regret.

"Yeah!" squeaked Rufus

Although the way of Ron eating is utterly repulsive, Kim somehow enjoyed watching him eat. The shear joy he seemed to have eating good food. That could be one of the reasons why he was such a good cook himself. He caught her staring at him again and smiled.

He noticed the only thing left is the Nachos. Kim rose up and then moved to sit next to him. She took a piece of Nachos and ate it down slowly. This was too new for him. Therefore, he also slowly took a piece of Nachos and ate it slowly while staring at her. Even though, his emotion tell him to just gallop the whole thing but this time he refused. Part of him tells him to eat slowly. Perhaps this is what is like to have a girlfriend. They finished the meal and left to bemused grins of several of the restaurants guests. Of course, these will cause a lot of rumors on the 2 teen heroes.

"What is next?" asked Ron

"I think we should head for the library. We got a lot to do on our advanced calculus. I do not think Mr.Barkin is going to be happy if we do not finished our assignment." Said Kim

"BEEP BEEP DE BEEP"

Kim pulled out her communicator and pressed a button. "Go Wade"

"We got a hit on your website. Apparently, there was something very important stolen.."

"In a secret lab?" asked Kim with raised eyebrow.

"Err.. quite right but it is at Bio-research lab. Apparently, there has been a security breached there. The GJ needs your help." Reply Wade

"Great! so where do we meet?" asked Kim

Wade smiled and point up.

A huge jet is hovering under them. It slowly landed in front of them. A pair of stairs deployed in front of them. A women with an eye-patched worked out.

"Good afternoon Kim. Shall we" Said the woman

Both of the teenagers immediately step into the jet. The jet took up with a very high speed.

"So what is the sitch?" asked Kim

Later

"So you are telling me that Project Aeris was stolen from the Bio-research lab?"

"That is correct" answered Dr. Director

"What does this Project Aeris do?" asked Ron

"I do not know, it was developed 18 years ago by the most brilliant scientist in the world. What I can tell is it is a work that involves playing as a God. The reason is because the main person behind the project was trying to reject the project seriously. He said that it was against nature to develop the project." described Dr. Director.

"So basically you are saying that we have no idea what does Project Aeris look like or what does it does?" said Kim

"Not really, the only thing I know it involves a human and a very large complicated machine. Somehow, Team Drakken managed to get it and it can be used for an unspeakable evil." said Dr. Director while resting her head on her palm.

"Team Drakken?" asked Ron

"That is what they called themselves" reply Dr. Director

"What a rip-off" answered Kim in low tone voice.

"Anyway, we need to get Project Aeris back as soon as possible. Who knows what kind of evil thing they are planning to. We will provide you as much assistant as we can." Said Dr. Director

Kim pulls up her communicator and pushed the button

"Wade, are you getting this?" asked Kim

"Got it, and I will kick the scanner to overdrive."

"Please and Thank you"

"Good, the formal part is over. On a personal note, I would like to congratulate both of you. You two in my opinion are a perfect couple. I wish the best for the both of you. I will now take you home. When we found out something, we will contact you as soon as possible" Dr. Director stood and for the first time saluted the two teens.

Kim's house

The couple arrived at Kim's house. It was 8:00pm when they arrived home. Kim heard a very weird grumbling sound when she stepped out of the car. Ron was rubbing his stomach and he looked very hungry.

"Oh man, it is late and my stomach does not do me any justice." complaint Ron.

Rufus poked his little head out and said "Hungry"

"How about having dinner at my house? I think my mother whipped up something special tonight." offered Kim

"Okay I guess I call my parents and tell them I would not be home for dinner." Said Ron smilingly

Later

Thanks Mrs. Dr. P. Dinner was delicious.

"Oh! Shucks! You are just too hungry!" blush Dr. Possible and her face redden with the compliment

"So what have you kids been doing?" asked Dr James while sipping his can of Soda

"Pretty much nothing, we went to lunch for Beuno nacho and then we got a urgent call from GJ" reply Kim

"Something stolen from the top-secret lab again?" asked Mrs. Dr. P merrily while cleaning the dinner table

"Top secret, Coool!" said Jim

"Do you know what it is?" asked Tim

"I do not know it is something called Project Aeris" reply Ron

KKKKLLLLLAAANNNNGGGG! DDDDOOONNNGGGG!

That is the sound of Mrs. Dr. Possible dropped the dinner plate and Dr. James dropped his can of soda.

"What did you just said?" demanded both of the Dr. Possible?

This took Ron completely off guard. He quickly recalled what did he say just now and see if he had said something insulting. As far as he can recall, he said none.

He slowly said it again in a more whimpering voice.

"Emmm.. Project Aeris"

Both of the doctors looked shocked and terrified. The intense is now filling up the room very fast.

Kim was stunned how their parents reacted. She pulled up all her guts and spoke up "What is wrong?"

Both of Dr looked at each other. Dr. James with a forceful smile said "Nothing, Kim."

Kim knew there is something not right. This is the first time her father called her by her name. She quickly rose up and said "Ok, Ron and I are going to do Mr.Barkin homework at my room. We got lot of assignment to do and I think we will have to burn midnight oil". She quickly grabbed Ron's arm and pull him out of the chair.

"Err. Yeah, assignment. Let get on going" said Ron hastily.

"We got some homework to do too. Night mom, night dad" as the tweebs rushed out of the kitchen

The teenagers also sprang out from the kitchen as soon as possible.

Soon, the kitchen is empty and the terrifying scene filled the room completely

"Honey! Our worst nightmare has come back to haunt us. I never thought I heard that name again" said Mrs. Dr. Possible terrifyingly.

Dr. James still stood there in shocked

"What should we do?" asked Mrs. Dr. Possible as she grabbed her husband shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"I do not know. I really do not know. I would never though that project Aeris is being stolen or in this case revealed to our daughter." Said Dr. James as he held her arms

"Kim will definitely not going to like this when she found out what is Project Aeris. I do not know how she will react" said Mrs. Dr. Possible

"I could only hope for the best and understand what we have to do." said Dr. James

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for update for such a long time. i was busy bobbing apples and working and celebrating New year. please leave a comment. Please and thank you

Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos

Chapter 4 – The Amulet of Aisyalam

The two teens turned and started up the stairs to the attic which is Kim's room. As soon as they arrived, Ron's hand started to explore Kim's waist as she was about to reach for her bag. She giggled and turned to slap his hand. "Behave yourself Ron"

"Why" he said in a whinny little voice "I don't wanna"

Kim started to giggle again as she put her arms around his neck. "If not, I will never do this again." She pulled his face to hers to give him a long slow kiss. She then deepened the kiss and she put all her feelings into it. She then slowly broke the kiss. Ron was stunned by her action. He became shocked and his mind seemed to wander off.

"Wow" he said after a long paused.

"Sorry to interrupt"

The two teens jumped in shocked and turned around. Both of them saw the tweebs sitting at the corner of Kim's room.

Both of their face started to redden. Kim shook her head

"WHAT ARE YOU TWEEBS DOING IN MY ROOM?" demanded Kim

Kim soon realizes the happy faces on the tweebs were gone but replaced by fear and sorrow. Ron then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I do not think they were trying to eavesdrop on us" said Ron

Kim realizes that what Ron said is true. The twins seemed confused and their faces spelled "fear".

Jim then slowly stands up and asked "What happened to Mom and Dad today?"

"They are acting as if they are hiding something." joined Tim

Kim slowly realized that the twins are having trouble with their parents. They are not trying to annoy her. They are trying to get assurance from her.

"Help me out here Ron" Kim whispered

Ron slowly approached them and kneeled down. "I do not think there is any problem here. I think your mother and father are just tired from work. Perhaps maybe tomorrow, we cooked a big breakfast for them. How is that sound?

"We never see them so angry before. This event really frighten us"

Kim looked and Ron then she looked back at those twins again

"Mom and dad are not angry. I think they are pretty stressed out with the work. You know mom had been very busy with her work lately and dad must have screwed up in the lab. They will be okay in a few more weeks." Said Kim while patting their head

"Do you think mom and dad knew something about project Aeris?" asked Tim

This certainly caught both of the teenagers off guard.

Kim then give them reassure smile and said "I think if mom and dad know, they would have told us right."

"I guess so" answered Jim

"Why don't both of you go back to bed. We will discuss this tomorrow." She slowly pushed them to the stairs while brushing their hair.

They step down slowly and then looked back to her sister

"Sis thanks." said the tweebs

"No big" replied their big sister gladly

The tweebs then slowly walked back to their room

Ron looked at her girlfriend as she turned around.

"Now, where were we?" asked him cheekily

Kim placed her hand on her mouth and giggle silently. She then said "I think we are about to do Mr. Barkin's assignment lover boy"

That comment completely wipe the smile out of Ron's face

"Yeah, assignment." He muttered silently with disappointment

BEEP BEEP DE BEEP

Kim pulled out her Kimmunucator

"What is the sitch Wade?"

"I just got a call form Professor Daniel. He will arrived by tomorrow and he will be needing you tomorrow night at the museum at 8:00pm"

"Any news about Project Aeris?" asked Kim

"The update is no update. However, I got something that may be related to it. Do you remember the Amulet of Aisyalam?" asked Wade

Kim looked at Ron who is now approaching her and then looked back into the Kimmunicator

"Yeah" answered Kim

"According to the ancient text, the amulet is the key to finding the weapon for the Dark God. However the chosen one is needed to summon the Dark God. According to my calculation, the chosen one was born about 18 years ago." Said Wade

"Okay this is about 8 on the weirdness scale" reply Kim with a raised eyebrow

"It gets even weirder; I think Project Aeris is the chosen one. I also found out that Monkey Fist possessed the Compass of Aisyalam. It is the key to find the Chosen One." Added Wade

"So the Project Aeris is the chosen one?" asked Ron

"That is what I am thinking about. Anyway we are bound to find evil in-corporate there when Professor Daniel revealed his artifact" reply Wade

"Thanks Wade, keep me posted" said Kim

"Let us get back to work. We got a very big day ahead." Said Kim

The next day

"Mr. Barkin sure did not make the subject easy today" said Ron while dragging his body

"I have to agree. I am beginning to hate maths." replied Kim as she walked out lazily from the classroom.

"Hey, want to go the mall today? I think I need some refreshment to charge it up again before ht e big night" invite Ron

"Sure" said Kim with a happy smile.

Later

The two teens entered the shopping mall and then they headed for some of Kim's favorite shops. They then came to Club Banana. Out of nowehere, they heard a voice came from the top floor. "Hey Dude and Dudette, it is Stoppable and Possible. Wait there, I will be right down" Brick called them as he rushed towards the escalator. He then approach merrily to them. "Man, I am glad that you both finally made it. You guys totally rock during the school dance. Hey, I mean the whole school is expecting this."

"Hi Brick, err, how is college" asked Kim

"Totally awesome dude." He described while brushing his hair.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME" said a familiar and extremely annoying voice

Brick turned to Bonnie with his gleaming eyes. "Well, you are excused. Possible, Stoppable and I are going to have a little chat. Oh, I think the ladies rooms are over there"

"Euughhhh" Bonnie growled as she marched off

"Hey, dude, you do not have to be so mean on her" commented Ron

"Considering being used when you are needed and being dumped when you are not over the years? I think I treat her too lightly" reply Brick. "However, I had to admit that after watching you guys, I am totally jealous of you guys. You both are seemed to be connected by destiny"

Both Kim and Ron blushed and their emotions were approaching critical level when they heard this.

"Possible and Stoppable, I really want to be among the first to congratulate the two of you. Possible, you know, they are a lot of guys trying to get you out there. Smart, pretty and popular, what more could a guy ask for? I could not even remember their names. However, it looks like their chances are closed forever. I hate to admit but you made the very best choice." Teased Brick

Kim rested her face on her palm when she heard this.

"Stoppable. I still remember you like yesterday. Like Bonnie would say, a loser with a capital L, slacker and most probably the only person I knew who has nothing but air beneath the hair…"

Ron was unpleasant to hear this but he maintain his coolness

"… however, you are right there for Kim. You have been with her through thick and thin. You bring her up when she was down. You are her eyes when she could not see, you are her voice when she could not speak and you are her heart. Although, you are clumsy and goofy at times of needs, you have always been there for her. You may not have the brains or the muscles but that does not matter. What matters the most is you are the most dependable person when in times of critical. I think Possible is the luckiest girl I ever know." As Brick continued

That comment sure flip Ron around.

"You rock Stoppable"

"Right back at cha" reply Ron

"Brick, what are you doing over there with Possible and the loser? Come on we need to go" Bonnie sneered as she looked at Kim and Ron as she pulled Brick's arm

"No, you are going. I got some more chatting to do with the Possible and Stoppable" commented Brick as he shakes his arm to free himself from Bonnie's grip

"Brick Flag how dare you…" Bonnie shrilled but stopped suddenly when Brick bent over right into her face.

"How dare I what" he asked smoothly. "I said I was going to stand here and talk to Possible and Stoppable." I'll be right here when you get back from your next shopping stop."

Bonnie stomped off madly while looking madly at Kim. She looked in such a way as it said "You won this round Miss Little Perfect. However, one day I will have my revenge and I could not wait to see that day"

Kim gave her back a satisfying look which said "I will wait for that day"

"Kim!" shouted Monique from inside the store. "Girl, you better get in here on the double. You got some splannin to do.!" Kim smiled at Ron and he nodded "Go on in, I'll stay here."

He then turned to Brick

"I think you are too harsh on her. You had really done it" said Ron

"As the captain of the cheerleader of Middleton High School would say "No Big." Besides, I think you may feel a little lonely here."

"WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP?" Monique asked. "The two of you save the world AGAIN, and then you walk into the dance holding hands. Totally humiliating Bonnie by the way when everybody cheered. The both of you start to dance in the middle of everyone. Then you got so close you couldn't put a piece of paper between the two of you. Then you two get into major lip lock in the middle of the dance floor where EVERYONE could SEE?"

Monique stopped for a second to catch her breath; then with a tear in her eyes open her arms for a hug for Kim. The two girls gave each other a hug. Monique pulled back after a second "Kim, I thought I would faint out dead when I saw you two dancing on the floor like that. Then that kiss, wow! You are just totally unbelievable. Huh…" As Monique let out her breath.

Kim is speechless but flattered.

"Anyway, what could these prefect couple doing in the mall?" asked Monique

"Well, I was thinking of going to shop before heading for the museum." Said Kim while touching the chin and looking up

"You know girl, there is a fabulous wedding dress coming soon to Club Banana. I think you will look Kimderella in that" teased Monique

"Monique, I am not shopping for..."

"Just playing with you girl" as Monique giggled. "So you are going to the Museum tonight to see an artifact that was lost centuries ago?"

Kim was surprised "You knew?"

"Girl, everybody had been talking about it for ages. Everybody is invited. You are going on a mission or just as a spec?" asked Monique

"Mission" reply Kim

"Oh my, look at the time. We got about 2 hours left to prepare for the big stuff. Well I better get going if I were you." Said Monique while looking at her watch.

"Okay, I might see you tonight" she grinned

"Give the boy a hug for me okay"

Kim then walked towards her boyfriend and pull his arm "I am sorry Brick but we got something to do. If you do not mind, I like to have my boyfriend back."

"What is up Kp" asked Ron

"It is almost time" reply Kim

"Oh! I get it. Time to snuggle!" Ron replied happily

Kim giggled and then touched Ron's lip with her palm. "No, it is time for our mission"

Kim's house

Kim and Ron had just got back from the shopping mall. When she opened her door, she was surprised to see her family dressed up

"Dad, what is the sitch?" asked Kim

"Nothing Kimmie Cub. We are just heading for the Museum" replied his father cheerfully while tying his bowtie.

Ron was surprised "Whoaa.. looks like everybody is going to the Museum huh Kim. It must have been one very big discovery"

"Yes, it is, our very old pal. Professor Daniel managed to unveil a very old artifact. We would not want to miss it" said Mrs. Dr. Possible

"Old pal?" asked Rufus as he poked his head out

"Yes, Rufus. We met him during our college days. We had so much fun together. There were 5 of us."

"Who are they?" Asked Jim as he just dashed in into the living room with Tim

"Well, your father and I make two of us. The others are Ramesh and Bob Chen. In fact, he introduced me to your father after he had been staring at me quite a while at the medical library" Reply Kim's mother as she raised her eyebrow

"Errr. That was ages ago and the details are kind of sketchy." Said Dr. James while rubbing his neck

"That only makes 4 of you guys. Who is the last one?" asked Tim

"He dropped out of college because we laughed at him too much at his robot invention. Drew Lipsky. Yet, I do hope that one day his sanity will kick in and we become partners again" said Dr. James

"Dad, Isn't only you, Ramesh and Bob laughed at him? How about Daniel?" asked Kim

"He was not there, he was way far too busy with his research" replied her Dad. "Anyway, Daniel had already told me both of you are going too and be his guard. So are you coming with us?"

"Yes, we will be there. Give us some time, we have some preparation to do Mrs. Dr. P" said Ron

"Okay, do not be long kids" Replied Dr.Andrea

Middleton Museum Hall

Kim's family with Ron went to the backstage. A man with a walking stick approached them slowly and he seemed to be as old as Dr. James. He got a spiky hair and wearing a green heavy cloak with black gloves.

"James it has been ages since I last saw you." Said the man "..and Andrea, it seems to me that your beauty does not go with time. You still looked as charming as ever." Said the man

"On the contrary, you looked as fit as a chimp. How has it been going Prof?" reply Dr. James

"Oh shucks. Just called me Daniel and that will do for now. After all, we were college buddies right" said the man happily with a huge smile

"Checked on that one, we can come to a conclusion that Prof is Daniel" said Andrea teasingly.

"I see your brain still recall my accent. Hahahaha. You are born to be a brain surgeon." Said Daniel

"By the way, I see you have been busy during at night and you have been multiplying. One daughter and 3 sons, you are still as productive as ever James." Teased Daniel

Ron blushed as soon as he heard this and quickly added "I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not from the Possibles. I am Ron Stoppable and she is Kim Possible.

"Ah! The teenage hero Kim Possible and her faithful partner Ron Stoppable. I am Profeesor Daniel and it is an honour to meet you" Said the man.

"Believe me the honour is ours" reply Ron

"And who are these two amazingly cute, charming and well behave twins?"

"They are my brothers. This is Jim and Tim. However, I assure you they are not well behaved." Said Kim

"Like Father like son. You father is quite.."

"Let us not get into that shall we old buddy" James interrupted as soon as possible

"Where is the amulet?" asked Kim

"Right over there" said Daniel as he pointed to the pedestal covered with red piece of clothes

"So Daniel, it must have been very tough to get that amulet. How long have you on been this case if I may ask?" asked Dr. James

"You may and it takes me 15 years to locate that amulet. The journey was tough but it was worthwhile. You would never believe how the olden people can hide this thing so well and they throw in some amazing traps. If I may add, their "security system" is as good as today." Answered Daniel

"Mind if we take a look?" asked Ron as he reached out to take the red piece of clothes

"SNAP!" Daniel just caught Ron's hand faster than blinked of an eye. Kim was surprised to see his quick reaction.

"Do forgive me but I must respectfully decline the request. It would not be fair to others if you get to see it first. However, I assure you that you will be seeing it soon with the guest after my speech" replied Daniel as he gave a look that would instantly kill a person. He then let go of Ron's hand

"I am terribly sorry" said Ron as he rubbed his hand where Daniel was just gripping it.

"Well, if you have to excuse me. I need to have a little chat with the Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable." Said Daniel

"Good luck with the speech and we will be watching" wished Dr. James as he blinked his eyes.

"Thanks and try to stay awake." Joked Daniel

Later

"Thanks for helping me out with the security system. I had to admit that I never expect I would ask help from the daughter whom I am going to the college with." Said Daniel

"No big and I would like to add that I would never expect to help my father's posse" replied Kim

"You are Andrea's daughter and you inherit her mind too" said Daniel chipfully Anyway, I believe that Wade has brief you on the Amulet of Aisyalam" he continued as he take out his watch and looked at the time.

"I heard of it. It is about a god got banished and stuff" said Ron

"You got the basic and we can never let this Amulet being taken away by the wrong hands. Who knows what might happen? Although, I never have to say this but as for today, failure is not an option and I beg of you, Team Possible. Please do what you have to do as best as you can to make this unveiling successful" begged Daniel

"You can count on us Prof" said Kim

"Yeah and Rufus is a great lookout and he will make sure nothing happens" said Ron as he pull out his naked Mole Rat.

"Yeah!" squeaked Rufus and he gave his salute.

"Interesting, is that a live rodent as a look out. I must get me one of those" praised Daniel

"Correction, Rufus is a naked mole rat not a rodent Prof." Corrected Ron

"Thanks and for future reference. Call me Daniel. I prefer that way. Now I have to go. The audience is waiting." Said Daniel

Loud music are being played and Daniel walked to the stage and the curtain is being raised

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I am Profeesor Daniel. My job is archaeology and.."

BEEP BEEP DE BEEP

"Sitch me Wade." Said Kim as she pulled out her Kimmunicator

"Okay, I did scanning on the Museum. It looks like Professor Daniel got everything majorly tight. I think it would be hard for any villains to get through the Museum." Said Wade

"That is good news. However, keep an eye for Draken. We may have an unexpected surprised" said Kim

"Okay and I almost forgot, some of the GJ agents are also here. They are posing as a spectator too. Just in case" reminded Wade

"Thanks Wade"

"… and now I think it is time you have been all waiting for. I give you the Amulet of Aisyalam. Lights!"

The entire room darkened. Steamed of gas burst out from the pedestal. Daniel walked to the pedestal and took the piece of red clothes off. It revealed a solid titanium box. He pressed a few buttons and the box unlocked itself.

"…_the time is now"_

Kim looked behind her but nobody was there

"Ron, do you heard something?" she asked

"No" answered Ron. "Did you hear something?"

"SSssshh, listen!"

"…_it is your time."_

"_Time to awake. I am here now and it is time…" _

"_The barrier between the worlds is weakening. Soon this world will be completely eclipsed and darkness…"_

"Did you just heard that?" asked Kim

"What, what am I missing?" asked Ron panically.

"_You are the one; you shall bring forth the darkness and led this world into chaos…._"

"Where is it coming from?" asked Ron

"There." Pointed Kim

Ron looked at where his girl is pointing. It seems like she is pointing to the box which is about to be opened by Profeesor Daniel. It now reveals an amulet.

It was the most brilliant piece of masterpiece that Ron would ever see. It is magnificent. The amulet has a very big ruby that has a shaped of a diamond in the middle. The ruby is locked by strings of gold. It seemed to be flawless. The size is prefect to fit for any necklaces.

"Oooohhhhh!" Rufus moaned

"That is one magnificent amulet" said Ron in disbelieve.

"… _Take me now. The time is short. I am your destiny. The history is about to repeat itself"_

"Yes, magnificent isn't it. This is the Amulet of Aisyalam. The amulet that was once used by the Dark God known as Kaider and according to the ancient text, it is said that this amulet is the key to revive the Dark god and whoever posses the Amulet could bring forth the power of chaos and destruction." Said Daniel while admiring the beauty

Out of the sudden, the amulet began to vibrate slowly.

"However, once the Dark God power will never be completed with his weapon. It is known as the Guan-An Zhan. Literally speaking it is the weapon that could make one defeat God and Goddess. It is also known as the Ultimate Blade of Chaos."

As Professor Daniel continued, the amulet vibrate even harder and it began to emit a purple aura

"Legend also said that the Blade can be used to.."

"Errr. Professor?" asked one of the audiences

"What is the that strange purple thing surrounding the amulet Kp? Kp?" asked Ron

Ron turned around to find her missing from where she stood.

"Not now, I will answer your entire question later" Daniel held his palm out to stop the person who was asking the question.

Kim was now walking mindlessly towards the amulet. Her eyes show no glow and she seemed to be possessed by the something.

Rufus saw Kim walking towards the amulet and he jumped around Ron's shoulder and stretched Ron's head towards where Kim was walking.

"Kp what are you doing? Kp?" Ron tried to raise his voice but do not want to interrupt Professor Daniel's speech

"What is our Kimmie cub doing?" asked Dr. James to her wife

"I do not know. She seemed so random." Answered Dr.Andrea

Suddenly, one of the audiences at the back of the row jumped up and asked a question "Professor Daniel, why is the amulet emits such a strange purple aura?"

Daniel turned to the person and answered " Good question. I see you have done your homework. You see, the amulet is kind of like a detection device. The only reason why the amulet is emitting aura is because…."

She now in the arm reached of the amulet. She slowly reached out her hand.

Daniel stopped that instant and looked back at the amulet. He saw Kim was reaching out for the amulet and the amulet is vibrating so hard that it is waiting for Kim to take it.

"NO!" shouted the Professor Daniel

"BAAAMMMMMMMM!"

The ceiling just exploded and a hovercraft flew in. Kim was knocked back by the shockwave and Ron managed to catch her before she land. Daniel was knocked back too but he managed to land safely after doing a back flip

"Good evening. Daniel. We meet again." Said a man from the hovercraft

Everybody is now screaming and rushing out through the front door. It was as if a gun fires have just be shot.

"Drew Lipsky?" asked Daniel who just regained his position

A giant motor truck just bashed in from the other side of the wall sending few people off the ground.

"Motor Ed has arrived. Seriously" declared a man that just jumped out from the truck.

Soon we see Monkey Fist and Shego jumped out from the hovercraft and face Professor Daniel

"Daniel my old chap, we have no grudge against each other but I am here for the amulet." Said Dr. Drakken.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos

Chapter 5 - The God of Chaos?

"Drew Lipsky? What are you doing here?" asked Daniel

"I am here for the amulet my old friend and we are going to have a little reunion together too. This time, Dr James and Dr Andrea are invited too. Oh, and for future reference, I would like to be call as Dr. Drakken." said Dr. Drakken in an uplift mood.

"Do you have any idea, what you are trying to do? You are about to take my lifetime's work? Beside, what possibly can this thing worth to you?" asked Daniel

"Yes, we are about to steal your stuff and we would like it very much. It will help us to summon the God of Chaos" said Monkey Fist

"That is stealing! I believe my friend Drew Lipsky would never steal." Said Daniel with confident

Kim immediately jumped in with Ron and assumed fighting position. "Cut of the drama Professor. They are villains" said Kim

"Villains?" asked Daniel

"Yeah, dude, they had been trying to take over the world, stealing and more trying to take over the world again" said Ron

"All of you are busted" said Kim

"We got you outnumbered" added Ron

Several GJ agents came out from the audience and jumped into action. They quickly surrounded the villains.

"Fakey, I do not think so. Seriously." said Motor Ed

"Fakey?" said Kim in surprised while raised an eyebrow. "Don't you usually call me "Red"?" asked Kim

"For the moment, just ignore him. He got some major head problem" commented Shego

"Right" replied Kim

"Armourus and sythodrones, attack!' commanded by Dr. Drakken

The large truck began to open. A troops of synthodrones and amorous marched out and approached the GJ agents. They immediately attacked the agents. Everybody ran for their lives and soon the Museum was empty except the villains, heroes, Dr. Daniel, Dr. James and Dr. Andrea

Soon Ron, engaged battle with Monkey Fist. Kim ran to help her boyfriend but Shego jumped into the way. "Your opponent is not there but here princess" said Shego while pointing to herself.

Meanwhile, Motor Ed was heading for the amulet. Just moments from reaching the amulet, he was stopped by Daniel

"You have to go through me if you want my work." Said Daniel. He pulled out a sword from his walking stick.

"Dude, I am going to show you my most convenient and trust worthy tool. Seriously." Said Motor Ed. He then took out his crowbar and charged at Daniel.

There was a huge war going on in the museum. Ron was barely trying to keep up with Monkey Fist. However, Monkey Fist realized that Ron's movements were getting better. He eventually came to notice that this fight was getting him no where.

Decided to take the plunge, he dived to the stage and headed for the amulet. Ron quickly followed up to stopped him

Kim saw what Monkey Fist did. She then managed to grab Shego's glowing hand and hurled her towards Monkey Fist. They collided and fell down. However, they knocked over the pedestal causing the amulet to drop.

Everyone gasped when the amulet fall. However, Rufus was near and he decided to dive for it. He managed to catch it before it hit the floor. He then ran for it.

"The rodent has the amulet. Get Him!" shouted Dr. Drakken.

Motor Ed decided to leave the fight and go for Rufus. Seeing him doing so. Rufus tossed the amulet over Motor Ed and Ron managed to catch it and ran to the exit. However, Monkey Fist reached the exit first and blocked his way. Ron immediately turned back and rolled it to Daniel.

Daniel tried to grab it but suddenly green plasma hit the amulet out of the way and before he could reach it. Kim dived for it and so did Shego. However, they forgot to see where they are jumping and

"WHAAAPPP!"

They hit each other in their face and then drop dead on the floor.

" Ouch! That is going to leave quite a nasty bump" said Shego while rubbing her head.

"No duh!" replied Kim while doing the same thing.

However, while rubbing her head, she noticed something. The amulet is now on her middle of her forehead.

"Oh! Doodles" exclaimed Dr.Drakken when he saw what happened

Monkey Fist was shocked to see what happened. He immediately jumped in front of her and grabbed the amulet and pulled it trying to separate it from Kim. However, it would not come of from Kim's forehead.

"Ow, Stop it!" said Kim angrily. She then grabbed Monkey Fist and threw him away.

Soon, something began to happened

The Amulet began to glow. Kim felt a huge blow hit her stomach. She then puked. However it was not food that came out from her mouth but blood. She closed her mouth with her hand.

Kim was soon lifted up from the ground. Flashes of light began to hit her. She screamed in pain and more blood came out from her mouth. She soon fainted. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light zoomed out from her body. It was so bright then everybody had to shield their eyes. Soon, letters began to form

" _Alumes Pudih Naasanibmep Awed"_

The blood that she puked out began to rise up. It then surrounded her completely and soon Kim was out of sight. The blood began to form a very big red sphere. Massive earthquake began to occur and a black aura is then formed around the sphere.

At that moment, Shego knew something bad was going to happened if she did not do something. She immediately placed her palm together and parted them slowly. A green ball appeared from her hand. She concentrated her entire energy on the ball and then released it towards the red sphere

"KABAAAMMM!"

The attacked caused massive shockwave. Soon rains of lightning fell down form the sky and it strikes randomly.

"KIM!" shouted Ron as he saw what happened. He immediately rushed towards the red sphere. However, he was knocked backed by some sort of force field.

"What is happening?" shouted Ron as he got up and looked towards Professor Daniel

"I don't know either" shouted Daniel

Soon the thunderstorm began to settle. However, something weird things started to happen.

Gases were coming out from the place of thunderstruck. Soon, figures came out from those holes and it looks like human soul but it was pulled towards the sphere.

"What is that?" asked Shego

"It looks like human soul to me " answered Monkey Fist

As the soul sucked into the sphere. Merciless high-pitch screamed were heard.

"Make it stop!" shouted Dr. Drakken

"Arrraggghhhh!" roared Daniel in pain.

It was so loud that all of the people have to cover their ears. Soon more and more screams were heads and it grew louder. Definitely, nobody in Tri-City would have a peaceful sleep by the sound of that.

The red sphere soon displayed a very evil symbol and it turned bright orange. It looked like it was going to explode

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER! Seriously" screamed Motor Ed.

The sphere then exploded. The shockwave send all the villains, people and heroes knocked against the wall and send everything came down from the ceiling.

Minutes later.

Ron and the others villains emerged from the rubble covering them. The dust slowly began to subtle. The entire museum was destroyed and night sky can now be seen.

Ron saw Kp's back. She is on the stage kneeling down.

"KP!" shouted Ron and then he rushed towards her.

However, he suddenly stopped. His instinct told him to get out of there.

Kim slowly stood up. She then raised her right arm to her shoulder level. A black wing spread out towards her right hand. She then slowly turned around. The first thing Ron noticed is she was not wearing her mission clothes anymore. She was wearing her super-suit but only black and red in colour.

The look on KP face is expressionless but the word "murder" was written all over her face.

Monkey Fist regained his conscious. He then placed his hand on his head. He soon looked up and saw Kim. She seemed somewhat different. However, what caught Monkey Fist's attention is the amulet on Kim's forehead.

He jumped into fighting position. He then spotted a steel bar lay next to his leg. He immediately picked it up

"The amulet is not yours! It is mine. I was destined to find the God of Chaos and claimed his power as my own" Said Monkey Fist confidently. He then charged towards Kim

He immediately swung the steel bar on Kim. However before it landed on Kim, she managed to block it. A very long purple blade appeared in front of the steel bar.

Monkey Fist immediately realized that he was in danger. However it was too late. Kim retaliated and Monkey Fist was sent off flying into the space like a shooting star.

Clearly everyone at there noticed that something is not right. Kim gave an evil smile and her hand into the sky. Immediately dark clouds began to form over her.

The villains felt a tense in the air and a huge amount of pressure. They did not dare to move. Ron on the other hand was stunned by Kim's appearance.

After a long while, Dr. Drakken realized that he will be in danger. Therefore.

"Synthodrones and amourous attacked Kim Possible" ordered Dr. Drakken.

The synthodornes and amourous charged towards Kim. Kim gave an evil smile and in a flash, Kim zoomed pass all the Synthodrones and Amorous. When she stopped, the stab the purple blade into the ground and all the Synthodornes and Armourous stopped.

"I said attacked, you useless pieces of junk" ordered Dr. Drakken

As soon as Dr. Drakken finished his sentence, all the Armorus and the Synthodornes collapsed. Moments later, the Armorus break into million of pieces and goo from the sythodrones burst out and splat everywhere. Dr. Drakken realized now that his army was defeated

"She took out the entire army in less than a second!" exclaimed Shego

"That is bogus. Time for her to taste our strongest weapon. Seriously." Motor Ed took out a remote control and pressed the button. The truck then began to transform into a huge gun which looked like a death ray.

Shego immediately jumped onto the machine. The machine turned and aimed on Kim.

"Hey, this is fun. I will use this Death ray to vaporized Kimbo the Clown" said Shego

That comment did not help Shego at all. Kim immediately turned to her and her expression change immediately. Now, it is not the word "murder" that was written on her but something more

Shego was struck dumb by her look. She began to tremble with fear. However, she said to herself "Press the button". She then spoke up. "This machine could make a hole on the moon. I would like to see, what it could to do to you Princess."

The Death Ray began to charge. As it charged, sparks of electricity began to form around the devices. Soon it fires towards Kim

Kim stood still at there not moving as the ray approached her. On the other hand, Ron tried to rush towards her girlfriend but he could not move his muscles. He even tried to shout but no words came out from his mouth.

"KABAM!"

Large explosion was created. Everyone except Ron, Dr James, Dr Andrea and Professor Daniel was delighted to see this.

"Score!" said Dr. Drakken

" Finally, fakey is gone. AHHHHHH !" said Motor Ed while doing his air guitar.

Soon they heard a voice

"We must leave"

Everyone turned around but no one was there.

"Hurry, we do not have much time". Everybody looked down and saw Monkey Fist on the ground

Monkey Fist looked terribly. He had numerous cut and his was bleeding badly. His ankle was twisted and somehow, his arm does not seem to be right.

"Looks like the Monkey Boy does not live up to the reputation" mocked Shego

"In case you miss, we just vaporized Kim Possible" said Dr.Drakken confidently

"No, you did not and she is not Kim Possible." Replied Monkey Fist weakly while trying to catch for breath

"What are you deaf? We just blast her with Hyper Death Ray. Nobody could survive from that" said Dr. Drakken while pointing towards where Kim was standing.

The dust soon began to settle. Every villain was shocked.

"Arrrgghhhhh!" said Dr.Drakken with his mouth open

"No way," said Shego in disbelief

"That is bogus" said Motor Ed

Kim remained on her position unscratched.

"Is that your best shot? What that supposed to hurt?" asked Kim. However it was not a sweet voice of Kim. It was a low tone voice and it sounded very evil indeed.

Ron watched in disbelief too. Since when did her girlfriend is so powerful?

Shego wasting no time fired the Death Ray again. As the ray approached her, this time, Kim raised the purple blade and pointed towards the machine.

"Allow me to show you the power of Chaos"

The blade began to glow in purple. It then let out a huge ray bigger than Death Ray. It overpowered the Death Ray and it is heading towards the Hyper Death Ray. Shego immediately jumped off from the machine and she was just in time before the ray struck her. It passed through the machine easily.

The ground was split asunder just as Chaos Ray passed through but what was more terrifying was is managed to make a hole through Mountain Middleton and we can see right through the mountain.

No one dare to speak for that moment and the villains seemed began to lose hope.

Realizsed what happened, Monkey Fist tried to speak up. "She is the…cough cough"

"The God of Chaos.." continued Professor Daniel which he just managed to get himself out from the rubble where he was covered earlier.

"No way!" said Dr.James as he just came out from the rubble as he helped her wife.

Dr. Andrea is now seemed injured from the collapsed ceiling. Her husband is supporting her and her hand is placed around her husband. She slowly spoke up "Our Kimmie-Cub. The God of Chaos?"

"No way" said Jim as he and Tim jumped out from the cabinet. Apparently, the tweebs decided to hide the cabinet when the explosion occurred.

"Uh, oh" exclaimed Tim

Kim turned around to her parents, pointed the purple blade and snarled "Wrong, I am the Goddess of Chaos. The people of Aisyalam could hardly tell the different between a God and a Goddess. It is time to bring this world into darkness like what I did several million of years ago!"

The Goddess of Chaos began to raise both her hands up. A sphere began to appear floating above her hand. It slowly began to grow bigger. Soon, it looks like the size of a sun.

"I will start by eliminating this smart cranky mouth" said the Goddess of Chaos while giving a stern look to Shego.

Shego was shocked. She treid to move but she could not move a muscle.

"Do not even bother to move. I have disabled all your nerve activities." Said The Goddess of Chaos wickedly. "Time to die, old lady"

Shego closed her eyes as soon as she heard this. Moments later, she opened it and saw someone was in front of her trying to shield her. It was Ron

"Looks like somebody is willing to die for you. Oh! How arrogantly touching" said the Goddess of Chaos

"Kim, do not do this. I know you are in there and you can hear me. Fight it!" said Ron

"I am not Kim. I am the Goddess of Chaos also known as Aeris!"

"I know you are Kim Possible and I know that you are not a murderer. You are a hero. I will always trust you KP and I am willing to stake my live for it that you are not the Goddess of Chaos but the one I truly love." Explained Ron

"Well, believe what you want"

The Goddess of Chaos tried to attack but her arm is not responding. She then felt a very sharp pain on her head.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" screamed the Goddess of Chaos while holding her head. She could not attack Ron. Something inside her is struggling. She began to speak in torture

"This is… not possible! WAAAAHHHHH!"

A brilliant flash of flash flashed from her body. She was then lifted from the ground and her screamed faded away. Ron, looked up and saw her was now wearing her mission clothes. The dark clouds that was gathering over the museum before was beginning to disperse.

She then drop into her knees and soon began to collapse. Ron quickly ran towards her and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

The girl was unconscious

"Kim! Kim!" shouted Ron as she shook her. She then slowly opened her eyes.

"Ron?" she said weakly.

Ron immediately hugged her girlfriend and he was not willing to let go of her. He then buried his faced on her shoulder and soaked her shoulder with tears. "I thought I lost you forever"

She tried to speak but she was too tired for it. However, she knows that Ron knew what she was going to say to her. She though in her mind "Thanks for trusting in me"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed someone.

Ron turned immediately and saw Professor Daniel, Dr James and Dr Andrea was inside Dr. Drakken's hovercraft tied up.

Shego grabbed Monkey Fist and jumped into the hovercraft followed by Motor Ed.

"We will be leaving for now but we will be back. For now, we need to have a little reunion with old friends" said Dr.Drakken

"You are so lucky Fakey. We could have destroyed you but you saved us so we are going to spare you for now but get that amulet ready or else it will be ugly. Seriously." said Motor Ed.

"I will be inviting few of our friends as well. Let us see how far she can go with that "body" of hers. Farewell Kim Possible, Farewell…." paused Dr. Drakken. "What is his name again?" asked Dr. Drakken while she was turning to Shego

"Whatever you know who you are". He then flew off with his hovercraft

"Mom, Dad" said Kim weakly while she reached out for her hand and then she passed out.

At that moment, she let go something in her hand and the amulet fell of from her head.

Ron looked down and shocked to see the purple blade. He was terrified. It is exactly the same as the one he saw in his dream. He then put KP's arm around her shoulder and bent down to pick up the blade. Rufus jumped out from nowhere and picked up the amulet and then climbed towards Ron's shoulder. Ron then looked into the night sky. "Is this the beginning" he asked himself.

Jim then looked and Tim and beginning to ask. "What did he meant by the "body" of hers?"

'


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos

Chapter 6 - Interlude: Dream, Ultimate Blade of Chaos and Project Aeris

Kim found herself of nowhere. The land seemed to be dead somehow. Trees were drying up and everything is dark and cold. From the distance she heard something, it became louder.

She saw legions of knights, wizards and mystical creature rushing towards her. They seemed to be like they are going to have a war. Also, she saw huge catapults, large creature that were very revolting in cages were being pulled by horses. However, what caught her attention was the knight in the shinning golden amour in front of the other knights. The first thing she though about it was, that must be the leader

She began to run but suddenly, the legions began to slow down and stop. The leader of legions of knights took of his helmet. Kim was shocked to see his race. It was Ron.

"Aeris, you have committed to much crime. Even now your sister which is Goddess of Mercy could not even forgive you and she had punishment waiting for you." Shouted Ron while he was pointing his sword towards the air.

Kim started to speak "Ron what is with you and with these people?"

"Even we the devils are not as cruel as you. I have a special place for you in hell. We are going to have a lot of fun together." A man with a heavy cloak arming with a scythe jumped out from behind the crowd. Kim was shocked to see that it face was a skull "Your time of death has come"

Lastly, she saw a woman appeared out of nowhere in the sky. She has angel wings and she was carrying a very large sword. Kim was even more shocked to see she looked like Monique. "Girl, you have done to far damage. I will make sure you are being slice and dice."

"What did I do?" asked Kim

They did not answer her. Soon Kim noticed that they were not addressing her. She turned around and saw a figure which is about her size. She was sitting at a very big throne. The throne was made out of human bones and skulls. Creatures and souls were seen as being embedded to the throne.

"ENOUGHHHH!" shouted the figure. It was so loud that the mountains trembled and her voiced echoes all around the mountain. Everybody including Kim shut their ears.

She then slowly stood up and said "I shall take your decision into consideration."

She then drew out a very long purple blade. It began to glow. Soon, the ground began to treble violently.

"KAAAAABAMMM!"

A hand popped up from the ground. Soon more hands pooped up from the ground. The hand began to pull themselves out. After about few minutes, the horizontal line as far as she could see was covered with undead army. At the air, the sky began to burn and mystical creature like dragons and chimera appeared out of nowhere. Green comets rain down from the sky and crash into some of the army of the undead. Giant figures engulf in green flames rises from the crater.

"Infernals" whispered Grim

The figure then swung her blade causing a massive shockwave. Grim, Ron, Monique and the army raised their guard. However, it was too strong to guard against it. Therefore, few people and mystical creatures were knocked back by the shockwave.

Grim, Ron and Monique soon looked up. About 1/10 of their army suffered major injuries and few of them were dead because of the attack. Gases erupted from the body which looked like their soul was sucked into the purple blade. The blade's luster began to glow and then dimmed down.

"I am afraid that your offer has been declined" said the figure apologetically. "However, you are welcome to join me"

At that moment, the skeleton from the corpse rose from the body and walked towards the figure and stood behind her. "Look, some of your people already joined us. Why don't you do so too? hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the figure manically.

The whole undead army began to charge towards the people. Soon a great war was on engaged. However, the undead seemed cannot be slain. They kept on regenerating as they were being chopped into pieces. What is worse is whoever was slain; their endoskeleton would rise up and goes against the human army. The Infernals looked like giants crushed their foes in a single blow and the dragons and chimera toasted up the human's mystical creature real good. Soon, it seemed that the legions were being overpowered.

"Retreat.!" Shouted one of the humans. Kim then saw the human legions were retreating.

However, one human was captured and brought to the figure. Kim sawed it was Ron. He was badly wounded. Bruises and cuts were seen on his body and his armor was being torn apart. He was forced to kneel in front of the figure.

Kim immediately ran towards him and tried to hug him but she just when pass through him. She could not touch Ron.

"The Great God of War faces The Goddess of Chaos" said the figure mockingly

"Do not think you had won Aeris. Someday, somebody is going to put your torment to the end" said Ron

The figure raised the purple blade. "I would like to see how since I got the Ultimate Blade of Chaos. I am unstoppable" the blade began to glow in purple.

"A word of advice. Do not reply too much on an item, they are not reliable" said Ron

"So does God" said the figure

She then pointed the blade in front of Ron. The tip of the blade looks like it was going to released an amount of energy

"Just for the record, my real name is not Aeris. I am Kimberly and…"

"Farewell"

Ron's head then exploded into pieces. The body then dropped on the ground. Kim covered her eyes and looked away when she saw this. She began to cry. She then slowly looked up. She saw the figure was wearing something very familiar. It was her battle suit. However the only difference that it was black and red in color. She then saw that the figure had a pair of green emerald eyes, red-auburn hair and manically grin. It was her.

The scene vanished before her eyes and Kim jerked awake. Her eyes sprang open as she sat up. She grapes for a few breaths. Sweat of terror run down through her body. She glanced around her attic room. Light shone mildly and warmly into her room. She wiped the sweat of her forehead. She then saw Ron was laying his head on the bed with Rufus beside him while sitting on the chair. She noticed that he had been with her the entire time after the museum.

She was wondering what had happened. Few moments later she remembered she passed away in the museum after seeing her parents being captured by Dr. Drakken. However nothing comes into her mind before that. All that she could recall was she was zapped by a light and then she fall into darkness. A miserable and pure chaotic darkness. Soon she heard a voice. Yes, it was Ron's voiced that pull her out of the darkness.

"Emmmm…." Moaned Ron in his sleep

Kim heart open again and her eyes misted as she looked her. Who would she do if he was not around? Could she done something very bad? She never knows. However, no mater how bad she may become, she promised herself this. She would never cause any harm to Ron and no harm will come to him by others as well.

Suddenly she noticed how closed she was to Ron. Her lip was only a centimeter away from Ron's cheek. She then slowly pressed her lips on his cheek. She then laid her head on Ron's face. Memories came into her mind swiftly. How she met him, how he was there with him, how he sacrifice his time for her and most importantly how he was there when she was down. Kim slowly then raised up and whispered into Ron's ear. "Ron, I love you and I could not leave without you." While tears dropped down from her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" asked someone.

Kim jumped up and looked towards the stairs. It was Wade.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" asked Kim panic ally.

"Your brothers made breakfast for you and I thought I should bring them up. Looks like bad timing" said Wade while feeling guilty

"It is okay. No big" replied Kim

"Wuaaaahhhh!" yawned Ron

"Good morning sleepy head" teased Kim

"Morning Kp" said Ron sleepily.

"You two should clean up. We got some major work to do." Said Wade

Later,

Kim came down to find out that their brothers were sitting in the kitchen. They did not touched their cereal. They were just staring at it while playing with their spoon. They seemed kind of sad, confused and disturbed.

"What is up tweebs?" asked Kim

"Dr. Drakken kidnapped our parents" answered Jim

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Tim

Kim at this point did not know how to answer them. She just looked at them. She was just about to speak when Ron entered the room

"Morning Jim, morning Tim" said Ron

"Morning Ron" replied the tweebs.

"What with that sour face?" asked Ron

"Our parents being captured. Do you think they are going to be safe?" asked Jim

Ron realized that the tweebs were having a lot of trouble. Usually, they were very active in the morning but as for today, they were very passive. He knew that the tweebs and Kim does not need any pity fiesta but they need was some Ronshine.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron cheerfully

"Dr.Drakken is the most dangerous criminal" said Tim

"If so, why your big sister could handle him and his sidekick?" asked Ron

"Do not worry; you know how harmful Drakken is right. I think now your mother is in control of Drakken. Remember, your mother is scary when she is angry. I would not want to face her like that. Beside, we are going to rescue them" said Ron confidently

"Ron, my father is a rocket scientist and my mother is a brain surgeon. What makes you think they can defend themselves? Do you think it is possible for us to rescue them? Do you think they will be safe when found them?" asked Tim when he was about to scream in his last sentence.

Ron was speechless. He then turned away and went to the washroom and slammed the door. The tweebs noticed what they had done and they felt guilty. There was a moment of disturbing silent

Kim gave her brothers a looked that would killed them instant. She felt like she was going to screamed at them. She opened her mouth but she was interrupted when she saw her dad came into the kitchen

They were shocked to see their father. He was holding the newspaper "Examiner"  
on the right hand

"Dad!" exclaimed Jim in excitement

"How did you escape?" asked Tim

"Boys, how many times do I have to tell you, "Anything is possible for a possible"" came a voice from Dr. James. The voice did not sound like their father at all but the accent was there. Dr. James then reached for face and pull out the mask revealed it was Ron.

Jim and Tim giggled. Kim smile while putting her hand on her mouth. "You fooled us Ron" said Jim

"…but you got a point. No more whining. It is time we strike back" continued Tim. He then rushed out from the kitchen

"I am going to help Wade. He may need extra help." Said Tim

"Race you for it. Hic-a-bic-ka-boo?" asked Jim

"Hoo-Sha" replied Tim while giving his brother a high-five

Kim was happy to see the tweebs was back on their spirit again. She then approached Ron and hugged him

"The Ronshine it is amazing" purred Kim

"You are forgetting, I am the man with a thousand of faces" said Ron

They both laughed.

Somewhere in the volcanic activity.

Monkey fist was being send to emergency room. He is sleeping now quietly in the intensive care unit with oxygen masked care on it. There are many life-support instruments hooked up to him.

Dr. James, Dr. Andrea and Professor Daniel were tied up in the room. Soon Dr. James was awake

"Andrea, are you alright?" asked James

She moaned and then opened her eyes. She tried to move but her hands were tied up.

"Yeah kind of off. How about you?" asked Andrea?

"I am fine. Can you see Daniel?" asked James

"Yes, I see him. I think he is asleep" answered Andrea

The door then slammed open. Dr. Drakken walked in with Shego.

"Rise and shine my friends, today we got a job for you." Said Dr. Drakken

Daniel instantly woke up "What do you want with us anyway?" asked Daniel

"I think you should know by now. Isn't it the Possible like to.."

"Spoil the fun?" continued Andrea

"Another lippy possible. Arrrgghh!" screamed Dr.Drakken

"Cuz chill down." Said Motor Ed who had just walked in

Drakken cooled down and then continued. "We brought you here because of something."

"What is it Dreewww?" asked James

"Arrrgghhh. I hate it when you called me that. I am not the man you knew from college Possible" said Dr. Drakken while waving his hand manically

"Let me handle this Dr.D" said Shego while pushing him aside

"We need you geeks to re-activate Project Aeris" said Shego

"What!" shouted Daniel

James and Andrea were struck dumb by Shego's words. How did she know?

James then looked up to them. "I do not know what you are talking about?" lied James

A green plasma just went past through Dr. James and hit the wall behind him

"I said, we want to re-activate project Aeris." Demanded Shego

"So you are the one who stole the Project Aeris from GJ" said Dr. Andrea with her mad face

"Why do you want to re-activate project Aeris? And what makes you think we know anything about Project Aeris" asked Daniel

Dr. Drakken looked at Daniel. He walked up to him and said. "That is because it was developed by them. They are the main developer" said Dr. Drakken

"Rats! So you do know about it either." Answered Daniel

"Indeed, and you are one of the person who help them too. Who would have though that you have a P.H.D in genetics and biochemistry even though you spend most of your time in relic stuff." Said Dr. Drakken sharply

"Did you also know that this project hurt them both physically and emotionally? You are not respecting their decision. When I say "hurt" I am putting it mildly. They sacrifice a lot and I beg you as a friend do not said it in front of them" Said Daniel with almost a scream

"Dude, we know that ages ago. However, I could not imagine that Red had such bogus parents. Using their only child as their experiment. What kind of parents are you anyway? Seriously" said Motor Ed

"EEEENNNOOOUUUGGGGHH!" screamed Andrea in a high pitch tone

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Tears began to pour down from Andrea eyes. She sobbed as she tried to speak. "Please, sniff.. I do not want to recall about it"

Shego walked up to her

"PAAAAAPPPPP!"

There was a red mark on Andrea's face. Shego had just slapped her.

"Why you!" screamed James in rage but he calmed down when Shego raised her glowing hands.

"I am going to make this easy for you. Nerd. Tell me how to re-activate Project Aeris or else.." she grabbed on to Andrea's neck and starting to choke her.

"Jamess….don't .. do.. it.." said her wife trying to catch her breath

James looked at her wife. He knows that Andrea would never forgive her if he spilled. The nightmare of Project Aeris had gripped his and her mind so bad that only god knows how much pain he and she had been through. Andrea had put too much burden on the project and he would not want her to carry that burden again.

Andrea was going to die but no words come out James.

"Don't make the same mistake you did 18 years ago' advised Shego. She then tightens her grip. Andrea seemed suffering more than ever

However, James was still speechless. As much pain as he felt, he had to respect his wife's decision.

"Alright, I tell you. Let go of her"

Everybody turned to Daniel

"You need to find the entire person who had involved in this project. That is the only way." Said Daniel

"Keep talking" said Shego

"They are 5 of us. Only by having our confirmation then project Aeris can be activated."

Shego then let go us Andrea's neck. Andrea was coughing trying to grasp for air.

"See Dr.D, a bit of force goes a long way" mocked Shego

"And I thought I was the evil genius" said Dr. Drakken regretfully.

The Possible residence

Kim walked up to the tweebs room. She entered and found out that Wade was with them. He then approaches them.

"What are you guys doing…" stopped Kim

She saw the purple long blade on a very sophisticated machine. It looked exactly the same one from the one she saw in her dream.

"Oh! Hi Kim, we were trying to analyzed the sword" said Wade

Kim face blackened

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Kim in a serious voice.

"Huh?" said Jim

"Where did you get it?" asked Kim again with a more serious tone.

"Err.. from Ron. He brought it back from the museum" said Tim

Kim left the room immediately and rushed towards her room. He saw Ron sitting on the computer desk.

"RON!" shouted Kim

Ron was shocked to heard Kim. He slowly asked "What is the matter KP?"

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Kim

Ron was silent to hear this. He knew that Kim had a dreamt about the blade as he saw it as well. It is not easy since he knows he is not going to like this.

"SPILL IT" demanded Kim

"Ding Dong"

Kim ignored the door bell and determined to get the answer from Ron first. However,

"Kim, Ron it is Dr. Director. She wants to speak with you" said Wade

"Let's go" said Kim

"Save by the bell" Ron thought

Living Room

"Team Possible, sorry to interrupt you but what happened last night? All of our agents were badly injured when the museum collapsed. It seemed that you two know what it is going." Said Dr. Director.

Ron looked around and saw Jim, Tim and Wade just entered the room. He thought that it would not be a good idea to say this but sooner or later, he had to tell either.

"It is kinda of a long story but let me tell you anyway." Said Ron

…………….

"I am Aeris, the Goddess of Chaos?" asked Kim doubtfully

"My theory is when the amulet attached to your forehead, it transform you into the Goddess of Chaos." Said Wade

"Then how did that purple blade appeared out of nowhere?" asked Dr. Director.

"I do not know, Aeris was trying to block Monkey Fist attacked. Then what I saw is Monkey Fist was thrown away." Said Ron

"What do you mean by invincible?" asked Dr. Director

"Hello, she was hit by a death ray and there was no scratch on her." Responded Ron

"Could have been luck" said Jim

"Point taken but how do you explained this. She even managed to overpower the death ray easily. Look". Said Ron as he pointed out the window.

Everyone looked where Ron was pointing. The saw the hole that drill right through the mountains.

Nobody could have answered that question. The room was fill with suspend

"Ron, you said you took the blade back here. May I see it?" asked Dr. Director

"Sure" replied Ron after a long paused

They walked into the tweeb's room. The purple blade was still inside the machine. The machine is still analyzing the blade.

"What do you managed to find out about it? Asked Dr. Director

"So far, the blade is made out of any materials that we never know. It is also very unstable. This means it can adapt in any situation. My analysis also shows that this blade violates the theory of thermodynamics." Said Wade

"Okay, lets us pretend I do not know what is that all about." Asked Ron puzzlingly

"It means, it can create energy out of nowhere or it will create more energy than what you give" said Jim

"How hinky is that?" asked Kim

"This blade can be used to end the energy shortage that the world is facing. Not to mention, this blade possessed numerous unknown properties. Think of all the good it can be done.."

"How bad it can be.." said Kim

Everybody turned to Kim

"We know that the Goddess of Chaos will do anything to get the blade. She called it the Ultimate Blade of Chaos. It can be used to summon an army of undead and devilish creature could not be slain. I think it can be used to absorb a human soul to power up the user and it is extremely dangerous." Continued Kim

Everyone was stunned looked at Kim

"I think that it would be stupid for me to be standing here. She can come out anytime from….."paused Kim while looking sadly

"How did you know?" Asked Dr. Director

……

"So you had this weird dream?" asked Ron

"Freaky" squeaked Rufus.

"Hey, sis it is just a nightmare. No big" said Jim

"But it is so real. As if I was there. And I do really hate what I was seeing in that dream" said Kim while biting her lip

"Speaking about Aeris, our agents discover something more about Project Aeris" said Dr. Director

"WHAT!" shouted everybody while looking at Dr. Director

"Actually I did dig up some stuff last night about it too." Said Wade

"Okay let's us hear about it" said Kim

"Who first?" asked Ron

"Me" said Dr.Director

"Project Aeris as you should have known was developed by top brilliant scientist in the world. They are the best of the best. However, the main developer did not agreed to do it because of the "inhumanity" issue. However, last night Will Du and Terri found out that one of the person involved was Professor Daniel Ho Hun Yong"

"The meanie archeologist dude?" asked Ron in surprised

"Yes" said Wade. "I managed to found out that he was involved after hacking into his laptop. He got a P.H.D in biochemistry and genetics. However, he was not the main developer. He was helping out with strong disapproved feelings. However, he did it just because he wanted to save the live of a "certain people""

"Who is this certain people?" asked Kim

"We do not know." Said both Dr. Director and Wade

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Said Wade while pointing to Dr. Director

"Put that in my tab" said Dr. Director while giggling

"Anyway, our agents also managed to find out that the project is sick and wrong beyond any humanity as what Professor Daniel described. We also managed to find out who are the main developers." said Dr. Director.

"Who is it?" asked Ron

"Are you sure you want to know? It may not be pretty for you Kim" said Wade

"Spill it. How bad could it be?" said Kim with a lazy looked

"Okay, but don't said I did not warn you." He took a big breath and let it out. He then continued "The main developers are Dr. James Timothy Possible and Dr. Andrea Anne Possible."

"My parents!" said Kim, Jim and Tim in union and disbelief.

"What else do you know? Tell me more" said Kim panickally.

"I am afraid that is all we know. You father computing skills are the best in the entire world. He developed an anti-hacking protocol so advanced that even I could not hacked through" said Wade

Kim laid back in disbelief and so were the tweebs.

"It contains up to 5 million of encryption keys. No way could we hack through it. Not even me. However, we may be able to dig out something on Project Aeris from Professor Daniel's personal file. I will kick the scanner to overdrive and I will get to the bottom of this" continued Wade while reassuring her.

"Thanks Wade" said Kim

"I would like to request that Kim, you should stay away from the purple blade and the amulet too. We also would like you to have a medical checkup by our staff. We never know what affect it will have on you when the amulet got attached. I know this will be hard for you but this is for the best." said Dr. Director

"We will also have our staff here to analyze the amulet and blade. We will need all the help that we can" said Dr. Director

"Right ahead of you. I already asked somebody to help me with the analysis and the decoding of the encryption key. They should be here by now." Said Wade

"Who are they" asked Ron puzzily

"Ding Dong"

Kim walked to the door and opened the door. She was shocked to see to beautiful ladies in front of her.

"Dr. Vivian Francis Porter and Justin Flaner?" said Ron in surprised

"I heard there are some challenges here. Therefore, I am looking towards to have a good time indeed." Said Justin

"Your dad and you helped me a lot so it is time for me to help him as well. I may not be able to fight but I can tackle any computer problem." Said Vivian

"Let us this show on the road. Shall we?" said Justin

"Justin, Dr Vivian and Wade, I wish you good luck" said Dr. Director. She gave them a salute and she headed towards the door.

"I will give you the latest update I can about this madness. Hopefully, we will be able to solve this problem too. Bye" Said Dr. Director while closing the door behind her

Kim's Room

Ron went to his girlfriend room to see how she was doing. Apparently, she was not doing very well. She had been sitting in her room the entire day. She looked clueless, confused and sad. Ron slowly approached her and placed him hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter Kp?" asked Ron

"Nothing." Lied Kim

"KP. I know what this is all about." Said Ron

"You do?" Kim asked doubtfully

"You are thinking about the Goddess of Chaos thingy." Said Ron

"No" replied Kim in a low mood

"What is it then?" asked Ron

"I am thinking about my parents. What are they doing right now? What is project Aeris and why my parents developed it?" asked Kim

Ron stood in silence not knowing how to answer.

"Ron can I asked you something?" asked Kim

"Sure Kp" said Ron in a smile

"What if I am not what I am. What if I am the Goddess of Chaos or she posses me and I am going to kill you. Will you be able to love me and accept me?" asked Kim

There was a long paused

Ron sat beside her and took her hand.

"Even if you turned into a monster. Even if you tried to kill me. Even if you abandoned me. My love for you will be eternal. I will never stop loving you. My love for you is real. More pure than the cheese on the nachos" said Ron

Kim hugged her and squeezed him.

"Thank you Ron. No matter what, I will never hurt you. You meant the world, my life and my soul to me." she said this while soaked his shirt wet with her tears. Never wanting to let him go.

"Kp… Arrgghhhhh….., you are breaking that…. word now." Said Ron while trying to catch his breath and trying to resist the crushing pain.

"Help" squeaked Rufus

Realizing what she loosen the grip but still hugging him

"Err..Kp" said Ron

"Just shut up" said Kim while still hugging him and buried her face in Ron's shoulder

Ron tried to say something about going to the washroom because he got a big bomb to drop. His instinct told him not to do it. He was told also that what the girl need was assurance and a place she could depend on. She needed it badly and there were no better time then now. Therefore, with all his force. He tried his best to hold the bomb back. He then wrapped her in her arms and id the same thing what she was doing.

She then released him. "Thanks Ron. You are the perfect one" said Kim

"No big Kp. I have to go now. I will see you at dinner okay." Smiled Kp

Kim gave him a smiled look then he left.

As soon as he left the room, Kim could hear banging on the floor and someone knocked onto someone and the door slammed.

"Ouch!" said Jim

"What was that? It is so fast I could not see it" said Tim

After a long paused

"It is our experimental rocket. Oh no!" said the tweebs in union.

"It headed straight towards the washroom. We are doomed." Said Tim while holding his head.

Later there was flushed sound came from the washroom and Ron stepped out feeling relieved.

"Oh!" said Jim disappointed

"You know Ron, you will have gold medals hanging all over your body if you can run like that in the Olympics" said Tim

"What makes you run that fast?" asked Jim

Before Ron could answer, the tweebs and Ron heard a very loud laughed coming from the attic.

P/s Well, sorry for the late update but please enjoy. As always read and review

Next chapter.

Will Kim find out about project Aeris?


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the long update. I ws very busy preparing for uni and also Chinese new Year. The year of the dog. Thanks for waiting and. I would like to thank Jak4,Ezbok58 and Tariq fro the review. Read and review as always. Enjoy_

_**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos 7**_

_**A Mysterious, Unexpected and Unwanted visit**_

It was night and raining heavily outside. Thunderous boom and lightning flashed across the sky. The fireplace sparkled slightly and there was a figure sitting on the sofa. The figure looked like he was sitting down while thinking.

Ding Dong!

The figure stood up and walked towards the door. He opened up the door and looked at the 2 person in the raincoat. He invited them in.

They walked towards the sofa and sit down. One of them began to speak.

"It has been a very long time friend." Said one of them

"Yes, it has been. It was fun. However, I think you guys did not come here just to talk about the past, enjoy the fireplace with a steaming hot cup of chocolate milk sprinkle with marshmallow and have a sleepover" said the figure

"No we have something more serious in our hands. I think that you have seen the news. You have seen the destruction of the Middleton Museum. Anyway, we come to see you because you are the best heavy assault and demolition soldier in the world." Said the other figure

"In case you have not noticed, I am now retired and I have been teaching for a very long time. Betty Director." Said the figure

"Oh, yes indeed. I know you have retired but you are our only hope." Said Dr. Director

"How about Team Impossible?" asked that figure

"Team Impossible are now incapable of handling mission. They had been put into emergency room. Their latest mission almost took their lives. Apparently, Team Drakken has proven to be more powerful than what we ever encounter." Said the person sitting next to Dr. Director

"Let me guess, Team Possible is also OUT-OF-ACTION because of the museum incident. Therefore, you got no-one you can rely on so you come to look for me. You GJ's are so predictable. I recalled that someone was trying to apply into GJ 20 years ago but he was rejected because he was considering being too tough but fair. Isn't that right, Agent Will Du?"

"We will be more than willing to accept your position into GJ if you help us out" said Will with sarcastic face.

"I knew you would say that. When someone asked for help, you ignore them but when you are in trouble, you climbed back faster than a speeding bullet." Said the figure

There was an uneasy silent.

"Lucky for you, it has always been a dream for me to work for GJ. Tell me my mission and I might consider give you a helping hand. However, I did it not because for GJ but for our friendship." Continued that figure

"Excellent, you know that Team Drakken had captured the best scientist in the world and some top secret project called Project Aeris. We do not know what this project does but it has a level 5 weapon system and it is…"

"…very dangerous. It was developed by Dr James Timothy Possible and Dr. Andrea Anne Possible. They did it because of an experiment with their daughter gone horribly wrong. Kim was born weak and her condition was not getting any better. However, they found a way to make her stronger. Little they notice that the virus they created was a huge mistake. It was supposed to be a cure but it acted the opposite way." Continued the figure

"You know about Project Aeris?" asked Will

"Of course I do, in order to save her life, their parents had to do something very inhuman, something that most people would consider to be sick, wrong and outrages. It was Project Aeris. What is in there I do not know but they did a pretty well job. In fact if you asked me too well" said that figure.

"What do you mean?" asked Will

"Oh, come on look at Kim. She can almost do anything. Head of the cheerleading squad, a year book committee, spend lots of time with volunteering work and flown all over the world to save people almost every time. The only part I could see she do badly are cooking and driving. Even though she cheated by using an auto car but I still know and pretend not to know because she re-sited again with her own ability and she passes the second time. Don't you think an ordinary teenage girl could do something extra-ordinary like that? I had been teaching for a very long time. There is no way an ordinary teenage girl could possess that kind of stamina." Said that figure.

"Anyway, I do not want to discuss it further. Let us get to the point. What is my mission?" asked that figure

"You are to assist Team Possible when the time comes. They could use a lot of help. When that time comes, I want you to provide any possible help that you can. See to it that they do not fail in their mission which is to destroy Project Aeris" said Dr. Director

"Sounds like a babysitting job. I am not interested" said that figure

"Please, you are the only one we can find. You are the best of the best. You know them longer than anyone else beside their parents. For the sake of your student, I beg you" said Dr. Director while standing up.

After a long silent, the person stood up, "Okay, for the sake of my student, I will do it but be warned, I expect a full co-operation from GJ as well. If not, consider me out" said that figure.

Will and Dr. Director smiled. "I can assure you that." Said Dr. Director

"Thank you" said Will Du

"First time I heard you said that and that means they must really meant a lot to you" said that figure

"Although I went with them on a mission only once but they made me felt alive and not closed minded. I would simply like to return their favor." Said Will while blushing and rubbing his back

"If you excuse us, we had some work to do. Thanks again for your co-operation." Said Dr. Director

They moved up and headed straight towards the door. Will left the house first followed by Dr. Director. However, just before she stepped out, she turned back and asked "May I ask, how do you know about Project Aeris"

The figure replied "We are some kind of college buddies but they kinda of forgotten me. Let us keep it that way. It is the best"

"I am sure it is. Good luck on your mission. Lieutant Steve Barkin" said Dr. Director while giving the assistant principal a salute. She then hoped into the car with Will Du and sped off.

Steve stared outside into the dark gloomy sky and said gloomly "I knew this day would come"

He then shut the door behind him.

_**Kim's house**_

It was a week after the museum incident. Kim was tired of the testing that the GJ had conducted on her. Blood samples, X-rays, E.C.G and stuff. She was getting very tired and worried. Wade and the others were still working on how to crack Project Aeris and discover the mystery that might possess by the purple blade.

"Kim you got a hit on your website" said Wade while poking his head out of the room

"What is the sitch?" asked Kim

"Apparently, there is someone wants to meet you and Ron. It said it is urgent. However, I could not tell who it is" said Wade while typing something

"Can you trace it?" asked Kim

"They use an anti-hacking protocol" replied Wade sharply

"Sounds very fishy. It could be a trap. Where is the meeting place?" asked Ron who just joined in

"Middleton High School Gym at 10pm. They also asked you to be in your optimum condition." Replied Wade

"Why do they specify that? Are we going to be whalop or something like that?" asked Ron

"Only one way to find out" said Kim while looking menacingly.

Ron then reached into his pocket and pull Rufus out

"Rufus, little buddy I want you to stay here and help Wade and the others. This mission could be very dangerous. I do not want anything to happen to you. Please help him okay"

"Auuughhh! Okay okay!" squeaked that little rodent

"Nachos is on me and grande size when I get back okay" promised Ron

"Nachos. Emmmm!" said Rufus while licking his lips.

_**Middleton High School Gym**_

Kim and Ron entered the building. It is completely dark. Nobody was around

"I don't like this. It feels.."

"Trappish" said Ron while pointing to her

"Not a word but yes"

Suddenly the lights were switched on and at the far end of the corner, a Japanese girl and boy walked towards them

"Yori" said Ron in surprised

"Hirotaka" said Kim

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ron

Hirotaka flipped up a bubble gum and then it when down into his throat "Making a properchy come true"

In the wink of an eye, Hirotaka was already behind Ron. He carried the blonde hair and threw him away from Kim. He then rushed towards him for another attack.

"Ron!" shouted Kim while reaching her hand out

Yori jumped into in front of Kim, she drew her fan out and said "I am sorry Possible-chan but your fight is with me."

She immediately sliced after finishing the word. Kim immediately did a backflip to avoid the attack. She then delivered a jumped kick but Yori managed to block it with her twin fan. The fight began immediately

Meanwhile Ron managed to get back on his feet. He ran towards Hirotaka and to his surprised, Hirotaka just stood still. He delivered several blow towards Hirotaka but Hirotaka evade him easily with his hand behind. Suddenly something caught his hand and he was thrown away again.

"He threw me with one finger" thought Ron in disbelief. He then got up and faced Hirotaka again

"This is the person who has the Mystical Monkey Powers? I could have defeated him blindfolded" mocked Hirotaka.

That comment angered Ron. He then charged towards Hirotaka again.

"Same attack, same result"

"AHHHHHH! Ooof!" screamed Ron as he flew across the hall and knocked onto the wall.

"This guy is too good" whispered Ron.

"Stoppable-san he is an advanced student from Yamanochi. Fight him with honor and you will win" shouted someone from the other end

Kim then immediately took the advantage, she spun kicked Yori's hand. Yori was knocked backed and the fan flew of from her hand.

"My advice to you is I think you need to worry about you shielding from me" commented Kim

Yori with and angered look drew out another fan. This time she did not charged towards Kim. She threw the fan. The fan was spinning like mad. Kim managed to duck in time but some part of her clothes were torn away due to the contact with the fan

"Woaahhh….. What did you put in the fan of your? Blades?" asked Kim

"How generous of you Possible-chan. And my advice for you is DUCK!" said Yori

Kim eyes widen and she ducked immediately. Sure enough, the fan flew back almost cut through her throat. Yori then caught the fan.

"A boomerang fan?" asked Kim

"Observant enough Possible-chan, try this but no warning this time" said Yori respectfully. She then threw numerous numbers of fans. Kim had no choice this time but to fall back.

She soon reached a dead end. "Ready to give up Possible-chan?" asked Yori politely while giggling

"You are just mad because I stole Stoppable-san from you and you are not her girlfriend" mocked Kim

That comment really turned the smile upside down "Wait, Stoppable-san is your boyfriend now?" asked Yori

"We shared a very powerful and passionate kiss every time. Too bad you are not in Middleton or else you can see it" said Kim

Yori's heart is now fueled with anger, sadness and sorrow. "TAKE THIS KIM" screamed Yori. She threw multiplied fans at once

Kim widened a smile. "You fell for it"

Kim immediately took out her grappling hook and fired it. She was immediately pulled up. The fan that was spinning towards her now stuck deep into the wall, leaving Yori fanless. Kim the swung towards Yori and deliver a devastating blow to her chin.

Ron was being thrown a lot of time. He was unable to charge towards Hirotaka anymore. "Give up Stoppable-san and your live maybe spared"

"Never" said Ron with a scared face while whimpering.

"I admired your fortitude but Stoppable-san but you leave me no choice"

Hirotaka charged towards Ron but this time, Ron did not move, instead he whimpered. Hirotaka was confident that he is victorious this time.

When Hirotaka was about a foot away, Ron's changed his expression completely. He showed his bravery. This completely took Hirotaka off guard. Ron jumped up and performed a spinning kick. His foot was a direct hit towards Hirotaka sending him flying towards Yori where she was fallen. He landed on Yori.

Hirotaka and Yori looked up. They saw Ron and Kim stood together. "Who has the upperhand now?" asked Ron

"Nice hustle" praised Kim

"Right back at cha KP"

"I am sorry but the fight is not over yet"

With that comment, Yori and Hirotaka jumped up and charge towards them.

"STOP!" bombed someone

All of them paused and they looked towards the door.

Hirotaka and Yori immediately bowed and placed their fist on their palm. They then said "Sensei"

"You should know better that you had been defeated, the test is over. Possible-chan and Stoppable-san. You had passed the test" said Sensei

"What test? Asked Ron puzzle

"That you are indeed Ron and Kim" said Hirotaka. She then started at Kim. "Especially you Kim Possible. You could be the Goddess of Chaos" continued Hirotaka

"Forgive us Possible-chan and Stoppable-san. However, it better to be safe than sorry" said Yori

"Dude please, nothing but love" said Ron with a smile while punching softly on his chest.

Yori smiled when she saw this. However, Kim's face darkened when she saw this.

Sensei took out a large wooden box. He then said "Possible-chan and Stoppable-san. The world is in great danger. You will need more help then ever before. The Goddess of Chaos is going to be revived again." Said Sensei

"You guys know about the Goddess of Chaos?" asked Kim

"Indeed, every student in Yamanochi knows about the Goddess of Chaos. Toshimiru's was believed to be the God of War. He studied about the Goddess of Chaos. He did this when he found out that he was once a God but was murdered by Aeris" said Sensei

"I don't get it, how come he knows about his past live" asked Kim puzzle

"It is believed that the Goddess of Mercy showed him his past. He was visited by the Goddess of Mercy. The Goddess of Mercy gave him a fate which is to found Yamanochi. The reason is because the Goddess of Chaos is going to be reborned again. Therefore, Toshimiru devoted his entire life to train pupils to get ready when the Goddess of Chaos re-vived again." described Sensei

"You mean he was excepting this?" asked Ron

"Yes, now we came here to give you a special weapon to help you combat against this great evil" said Sensei. He opened the Wooden Box and a blue blade sat inside there.

"The Lotus Blade" said Ron with his eyes beaming.

Kim, however felt a tremendous rage flow through her vine when she saw the blade. As if there was a huge amount of hatred flow through her. She wished to take the blade and destroyed it.

"Badical" shouted Ron with a happy smile while lifting the sword up.

"What is the matter Possible-chan, you seemed unhappy" asked Yori

"Nothing" lied Kim

"I know that you felt angered with the presence of Lotus Blade. You have the feeling of destroying the blade do you?" asked Sensei

"What.. How..?" dabbled Kim

"The reason is because you are part of the Goddess of Chaos. The Goddess of Chaos also despised the Lotus Blade greatly. She seeked to destroyed it too" said Sensei

"Why Sensei" asked Hirotaka

"It is believed that the only weapon that can go against the Guan-An Blade is the Lotus Blade. You se, the Lotus Blade was created and given by the Goddess of Mercy while Guan-An blade or a.k.a Ultimate Blade of Chaos was created by the Goddess of Chaos. Therefore, they are opposite against each other." Said Sensei.

"Both of them are like magnet with different polar. They can be used to attract each other or oppose each other." Continued Yori.

"Possible-chan. This will be the hardest request from me to you but you must resist this feeling. Aeris is within you and she is just like a cocoon with in you now." Said Sensei

"Meaning?" asked Kim with a raised eyebrow

"When , the Amulet of Aisyalam attached to you, it planted some sort of egg into you. This egg cannot be traced by any modern technology that we know. It is the egg of darkness. It will corrupt you mind slowly and when the egg is matured enough…" paused Sensei with a sad face

Kim and Ron immediately realized that what is Sensei going to say next. Kim at that moment feared for what she will become while Ron feared for his girlfriend. The gripped on the Lotus Blade loosen immediately and it dropped to the floor.

"Is there any cure for it. Please tell me there is a cure for it. I beg of you Sensei" demanded Ron while holding Sensei's arm.

Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka faced away and as if they could not talked.

Kim fell into her knees immediately. She placed her armed on her face and start sobbing. She would become the merciless creature that she saw. She will be a murderer. Ron immediately ran towards her and tried to comfort her.

"Stoppable-san, this will be the hardest request from us. However, if the transformation is complete, you must do it." Said Sensei

Ron turned around and saw Sensei next to him with the Lotus Blade. He sensed what Sensei was going to say.

"Can please tell me what should I do Yori?" asked Ron with a heavy heart

"Stoppable-san" said Yori with a heavy heart. "I think you know the answer better than anyone else. However, I will spelled it out to you since you are heart refused to accept it. You must kill Possible-chan when her transformation is about to complete. The fate of the world hangs onto you."

Somehow, Kim and Ron anticipated this already.

Ron jumped up immediately and with an angry looked. He boomed

" I WILL NEVER KILL KIM POSSIBLE. NO MATTER WHAT, I WOULD NEVER HARMED HER. IF I AM TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE WORLD'S DESTRUCTION AND KIM POSSIBLE. I WILL CHOOSE KIM"

"I knew you would say that. Remember, you and Kim had devoted your priced for world's peace. Do you think Kim would love you for what you are going to do? She will be Goddess of Chaos. I think she will fell much better if you put her life to end rather she put yours out." Said Hirotaka

"Once the transformation is complete, her soul will be still in there. She can only watch what the goddess of Chaos is going to do and have no resistance against her. She will be forced to watch it by the Goddess of Chaos. She will see her action killed her father, mother and brothers. Most importantly, she will see that the Goddess of Chaos torment you until death while she could do nothing but watched. I do not think Possible-chan stand that

"Ronald Stoppable, when the time comes. I want you to do it" said a voice behind her.

He turned around and saw Kim with a horrible looked on her face.

"What?" asked Ron

"I love you the most. I would trade anything including the world to save you but I want you to kill me when she gained control of me. I do not want to watched you die."

"No way, Kim. I will killed myself first in order to do that" said Ron

"Ronald, I know I never asked you this but I am going to asked it now. Please respect my decision." Said Kim with her large emerald eyes

Those words struck Ron like a thousand needle. He knew that as much as he loved her, he must respect her decision. After so long they had been together, he knew that Kim would forgive him for choosing the darker path. Therefore.

"This tank" said Ron in frustration while kicking the ground.

"Thank you Ron." Said Kim while placing her head on his shoulder. She then slowly squeezed him

"Now, that is settle, we will return to Yamanochi and planned our strategies." Said Sensei

"Wait!" shouted Kim

All of them turned to her

"Could I speak to Yori for a while?" requested Kim

"Of course Possible-chan" said Yori regretting.

"Ron, could you please give me a private time with Yori. I promised I would not harmed her" pleaded Kim

Kim and Yori walked out from the gym. Immediately, she pushed Yori into a wall.

"Yori I am sorry for the comment just now. However, it is true about me and my boyfriend" said Kim

"You won Stoppable-san by fair and square. I had no choice but to admit defeat. However, I do admit that I wish to be in your place" Frowned Yori

"I am going to regret saying this but.." frowned Kim and then she continued "I am asking me to do me a favor. I love Ron with all my hearts and so does he. However, when I am gone, I want you to take my place. Care for him like I care him now. I know once he stabbed the blade into me, he will never be able to forgive himself. He will be very vulnerable. I would not rest in peace knowing that he will be sad the whole time."

This completely took Yori off guard. She was surprised to hear this

"Stoppable-san is very lucky to have you." Praised Yori

"Believe me, I am the lucky one" said Kim

"So, can we make a deal for what I proposed?" asked Kim

Yori bowed to her and placed her fist on her palm. "It will be my honor. Possible-chan."

Yori suddenly felt a very large force tackle her body. She then felt an arm held her body closed. A red-hair head is now on her shoulder soaking her shirt wet with her tears. A soft word came out. "Thank you"

Kim then slowly parted away with Yori. She then gave a warning look to Yori

"However, remember he is still mine for now and do you forget that or else, the Goddess of Chaos may come out faster than what we may expected." Warned Kim with a smiled

"Fair enough Possible-chan, fair enough" replied Yori with a giggle.

Yori went back to gym and joined Hirotaka and Sensei.

"We must leave now. See you again Ron-san and Kim-chan" said Sensei while waving his hand.

A helicopter landed outside the Middleton Gym. Sensei climbed in, followed by Yori. Hirotaka gave a slick looked and said "Goodbye Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and Good luck."

The helicopter then slowly took off into the midst night and vanished.

_**Kim's house**_

Kim and Ron walked back slowly towards their home. Ron was dragging the Lotus Blade with him as if the Lotus Blade weighs a ton. Kim knew how he was feeling now but she did not say anything. What Ron needs now is private time not more nagging.

"Is that smoke?" asked Ron

Kim turned around and saw smoked coming from her house. They immediately rushed back. They were shocked to see the house were on fire. A fire engine was trying to put out the fire. Wade was badly injured, burned and unconscious. Justin and Dr. Vivian were badly injured.

"What happened here?" asked Kim

Justin replied. "Drakken and Shego came. They took all the computer data and the Amulet of Aisyalam"

"WHAT!"

"I am sorry Kim, Wade tried to contact you but he jammed the Kimmunicator frequency. However he did not get the Ultimate Blade of Chaos. Your brothers managed to escape with the blade." Said Dr. Vivian

"Where are there?" asked Kim

"I do not know, we tried to hold Drakken and Shego back while they managed to escaped." Replied Justin.

"That is not all the bad news." Continued Justin

"There is more, spill." Demanded Kim

"We found out that, he also kidnapped Professor Bob Chen. He is going after Professor Ramesh. The reason is because they are the developers too."

"WHAT!" shouted Kim and Ron in union.

All of them looked down and serious

"We have to get to some major Professor Ramesh before they did but we need help. With Wade and Rufus injured, we are not going to progress much" said Dr. Vivian

"Rufus is injured? Where is my little buddy. Tell me!" asked Ron panickally

"He is in the ambulanced" pointed Justin towards a nearby ambulanced.

Ron immediately rushed towards the ambulanced. He saw Rufus was badly scratched and slashed.

"Talk to me little buddy. Talk to me" shouted Ron

However there was no reply. Later a doctor came and placed his arm on his shoulder

"We will do what wee can to save him. I assure you this. However, we need to go now. The longer we wait, his life is in more danger now." Said the doctor

"Let me go with you." Ron insisted

"I am sorry young men, but a naked mole rat is very sensitive. You came come to the hospital later to see him. Right now we have to go" said the doctor.

"Thanks.." sad Ron softly.

The ambulanced door slammed and it rushed towards the hospital.

Ron was speechless as he saw the ambulanced sped off. Kim heard him said this

"I will avenge you my little friend. They are going to pay. I promised you on the last drop of nacho cheese. Please do not die. I have not repaid my debt yet."

Kim tried to approached him but Ron held out his hand and she stopped

"Do not come any closer KP" said Ron

Kim had never heard Ron speak in this matter and she was beginning to scare. As if he was so angry that he was about to explode. "I do not want you to see my face now". Sure enough. Ron face was very mad. It was as if it was going to explode. He clamped his teeth together and his fist was on his shoulder level. Kim could sense his aura his getting wilder and wilder. His extinct to kill is so high that it was unbearable.

"We need some serious help" said Kim

"And a help you shall get." Said a voice from behind

All of them turned around except Ron. A quite a short man with a dorky glass appeared from behind.

"Cousin Larry?" said Kim in surprised

"Yes, cuz. I can help. I know about your situation right now. I have located Professor Ramesh and you better get to him as soon as possible. Your brother came to see me when your house got attacked. They are save and not to worry. My mother are taking care of them as we speak"

"I also suggest that you and Ron come to stay at my house. It will be very save. I assure you this. Things are getting very personal. It is time we strike back." Said Larry

"I agreed" said a voice behind them said a tough voice behind them

"Mr. Barkin?" said Justin in surprised. "Why you are here?" asked Kim

"I was asked by Betty Director to assist you in your mission. From now onwards, I am not your teachers. I am your comrades."

Both of them stood in surprised and speechless.

"First we had to get some rest. I have contacted Professor Ramesh to stay hidden. We will get him the first thing in the morning." Continued Barkin. "COME PEOPLE LET'S MOVE IT"

"Yes sir," answered all of them.

"Stoppable, you have 5 minutes" said Steve

Kim wanted to go and get Ron but she was held back by Barkin. He shook his head. Mr. Barkin knows that Ron is now a lethal weapon that could denote anytime. It is best to give him some private time alone.

"He suffered a lot. Take this a lesson Possible. A man cannot be strong everytime. Sometime he needed help and support and only you are the one who can help Stoppable now. Let him be alone for a while and you are allowed to go and get him. No one else but you." Whispered Barkin

Kim nodded slowly. She then went helped Justin and Dr. Vivian to get into the ambulanced

"Get well, you two. Thanks for helping my brothers to escape. I owe you a debt I could not repay" said Kim emotionally

"As the captain of the cheer-leading squad in Middleton high would say. "No big"" said Justin.

Kim started them for a little while longer and ran towards Ron

"Kim" said a voiced

"Yeah" said Kim as she turned around

"Good luck" said Justin and Dr. Vivian while giving her a thumb up.

She smiled and hurried towards Ron

"Ron!" said Kim

Ron was still standing there. He was still heartbroken for not being there for Rufus

Kim slowly said "There is nothing more you could do for now. Once we found Shego and Drakken, we will make them pay" said Kim

"You are right KP. Let us get some rest. I will make sure they pay heavily. They will taste the fist of Ronald Stoppable and the blade of the Lotus Blade." He turned around. He then immediately hugged her and cried on her shoulder.

Kim could felt that her boyfriend need some shine. She then slowly guided his boyfriend into the car. The car then sped off to Aunt June's house.

"Do you think we should tell her?" asked Justin

"That she is not a real human? I do not know how she is going to react?" asked Dr. Vivian

"You are right. I think it will be the best for her parents to tell her that she is a clone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

**_Chapter 8 – Who is who?_**

**_Larry's house_**

Kim and the others have just arrived. They saw the tweebs sitting in the living room. Kim charged towards the tweebs and hugged them. She never felt so happy to see them before.

"You are okay!" exclaimed Kim. She ran towards the tweebs and hugged them.

"Uhh! Grosss!" exclaimed Tim

"Are you feeling okay?" followed by Jim who is struggling to get off.

"I am just happy that both of you are okay" said Kim. She looked around

"Enough reunion time, we got something more important in our hands. We must discuss it now." Said Barkin

"Like what?" asked Ron

"Like what we are going to do tomorrow and Project Aeris"

"I am sure you have a lot to talk about. Why don't you guys sit down and I will whipped up a nice hot chocolate milk with marshmallow" said Aunt June

"I will pass. Coffee will be fine for me" said Barkin

All of them proceed to the sofa and sat down. Aunt June went to the kitchen humming happily

"Chocolate milk, I never forget that day" said Mr.Barkin regretfully while pressing her head firmly with his both hands and shivered.

"What day?" asked Larry

Kim and Ron smiled, they knew what Mr.Barkin was talking about. Apparently, the trip to the ski camp left Mr. Barkin a tale he never forget. Hot chocolate milk with DNAmy. Not pretty.

"Let us not press for details okay" said Barkin

"Mr. B, can I asked you a question?" asked Ron while raising his hand.

"If you must Stoppable. However next time, you do not need to raised your hand. This is not school." Replied Mr. Barkin

He nodded. "Do you know anything about Project Aeris?"

Steve paused for a while then he answered "Yes, I know all of them. I did not tell GJ because they do not have the right to know."

"Could you tell us more about it?" asked Kim

Mr. Barkin paused for a while and then he looked up to the ceiling. He knew he had to tell them somehow. He then looked back at Kim and asked "Are you sure you want to know more about Project Aeris?"

"Please and thank you." Said Kim with full of enthusiasm

"Okay, here goes" said Mr. Barkin. He then took a deep breath

"Project Aeris as you know is a secret weapon developed by your parents. GJ has classified it to be Level 5 weapon system. However, it was not a weapon at all. It was more of a human experiment. I can still remember as it was yesterday."

He then looked up

"It was about 18 years ago. Your parents were blessed with a daughter. They were very happy that time. However, things do not go well as planned, you were born in a very ill condition. Your parents tried everything they can in order to save you. Millions of dollars were spent in order to find a way to cure you. However, this disease cannot be contained and each passing day, your situation is getting worse until one day, your body does not respond to your brain function any more. It was as if your brain and body was dying."

Kim felt uneasy when she heard this. However, she is still determined to find out the truth

"Therefore, in order to save you, your parents decided to gather their closet friends at all time and fortunately they are the best scientist. They are Professor Ramesh, Professor Bob Chen and Professor Daniel." Continued Barkin

"I thought both Professor Ramesh and Bob Chen are astronomer" said Ron puzzingly

"Yes, after they developed Project Aeris, they could not forgive themselves for what they did, therefore, they decided to become an astronomer. Same goes to Professor Daniel, he became an archeologist because of this insane experiment." said Barkin

"What is so terrifying about Project Aeris?" asked Tim

"I will explain it in a way that you guys will understand. Project Aeris is basically using a virus to destroy a virus. Since you are infected with a virus already, your parents developed a new virus that will kill the virus in your body."

"Sounds like a neat solution" said Jim with a smile

"Not quite, you see, the virus that your parents developed was dangerous. It can be used as a bio-weapon. It can however, re-animate the dead body"

"You mean it bring the dead back to life?" asked Kim

"I wish to say so but no. The person that was brought back to life by this virus will be almost virtually indestructible, he or she can heal very fast. However that is a catch. He or she will become like a mindless human. They will have no memories, no intelligence and they are driven by the simplest basic function of human being."

"Which is?" asked Larry

"The need to feed" answered Mr. Barkin sadly

Everybody was shocked to hear this except Ron. Kim and the tweebs could never believe that their parents developed this kind of weapon.

"I do not get it" said Ron

Everybody slapped their face with their hand.

"Long story short, it turned you into a zombie." Explained Larry

"That is so sick and wrong." Screamed Ron with horror

"You got to be kidding us" said Tim

"I never joked. However, do not worry, the only existing sample now is in Kim's body and it is not contagious" said Mr. Barkin

"Aaaahhhhh!" everybody shouted and moved away from Kim as fast as possible except Jim and Tim

"Tetra Cool!" exclaimed Jim

"Our sister is a zombie" continued Tim

"Does this get any better" exclaimed Jim with a huge smile and gave Tim a high five

Kim looked back at them with a killer instinct. However, their brothers do not mind as they now think their sister is the coolest thing on earth.

Mr. Barkin immediately realized what he said and quickly corrected it

"Sorry to disappoint you but that was a mistake. I meant the other Kim"

"The other Kim?" asked Kim with a raised eyebrow

Larry was well aware what Mr. Barkin was trying to say. Therefore, he stopped him

"Mr. Barkin, I think it would be the best not to spell it out." Said Larry while adjusting his glass

" I do not think so, you cousin deserved the truth." Said Mr. Barkin

"Then, let me tell her. I know what you are going to say even thought I know nothing about Project Aeris" said Larry with higher voice

"Very well indeed"

"Can anyone tell me what you guys are talking about?" asked Kim confusingly and angrily

Larry turned back to her cousin slowly and after a long paused and a heavy heart, he whispered

"Kim…Listen to me properly as I will not repeat it again."

"Okay" said Kim with a serious face

"Kimberly Anne Possible…..You are a clone." Said Larry

"BBBBRRRRIIINNNGGGGGG, KKKKLLLAAAANNNGGGGG!"

That is the sound of Aunt June just dropped the cups on the floor spilled the beverages everywhere who just entered the living room.

"Larry, how could you say something like this to your cousin. Apologizes now!" demanded Aunt June

Larry did not speak a word but looked into the eyes of his cousin which is now in a state of shocked, confused and sorrow.

"Wha… What?" stammered Kim

"The virus did not go as planned, the original Kim died because the body could not withstand the power of the virus that your parents developed. However, you parents especially your mother could not take this situation. She almost went insane because of this incident. Therefore….."

_**18 years ago. Unknown area**_

"I know there must be another way we can save our child" said Dr. James with a very high determination.

"I do not know James. I…I.. just could not let our child die. I ca….cannot accept this. We put her through a lot already and I simply refused to let her go." Cried Dr. Andrea as her voice trailed off while hugging her husband.

"I know this is hard for you Andrea but life is just not perfect. We simply must let her go. It is better to let her rest in peace than conduct more experiment on her. I do not think she will be grateful for any more experiment on her." Said Professor Bob Chen.

"Yes, I agreed with Bob Chen. Anymore testing will only hurt her more. I am not a doctor but if I am, I would try to make my patients less painful when they are about to die. This maybe not the easy solution but it is the best solution" said Professor Ramesh sitting next to Andrea trying to comfort her.

Andrea did not know what to do. She loved her daughter more than anything else in the world. She did not want her daughter simply died because of her horrible experiment with the virus. She just cannot accept this. In her mind, she would give up anything including her soul in order to save her only child.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened. A man slowly walked towards Andrea. He looked very serious and sad.

"We can clone her." Said the man

Both of the Doctors turned around. They saw Professor Daniel standing next to them

"What did you just said?" asked James angrily

"I said we can clone her." Answered Daniel firmly

"Dude, are you out of your mind?" asked Professor Chen alarmingly

"This is the worst suggestion you could come up with. You better apologize now." Demanded Professor Ramesh

There was an uneasy silent

Dr. James slowly stood up and walked in front of Professor Daniel "Listen, I know you are trying to help but there is no way we are going to clone our daughter. She will not be the same as our daughter now"

"What is not the same? She will be a perfect clone. You already put her through so many torments. The least you can do is to give her a life. After all, it will be her DNA so from the point I see, it is still the same"

Professor Daniel felt a huge palm contacted with his face with a large force. His head spun around and fall down because of the slap

"I WILL NEVER CLONE MY DAUGHTER. I WILL NOT TAKE THAT FROM YOU EVEN IF WE WERE COLLEGE BUDDIES." Screamed Dr. Andrea with rage and tears while pointing at him. She immediately charged towards Professor Daniel to deliver the second blow

Dr. James quickly came to assist his wife and looked at Professor Daniel madly. Professor Bob Chen helped his friend to calm his wife down.

"You know what? You deserved that!" mocked Professor Ramesh

Professor Daniel slowly stood up and rubbed his face. He then slowly spoke "I am not angry you slapped me. It is understandable. However, Kim is now in the brink of death. If we do not act now, both of you will lost her forever."

Both of the doctors and professor looked at each other. They looked back at Professor Daniel with a disapproving looked

Professor Daniel then raised two fingers up "You have two options. You can just let her die or you can give her a new life. It is up to you. However, I must admit, the suggestion I suggest does not do me any good either." Said Daniel guiltfully

All of them are still looking very mad at their so called "friend"

"Andrea, listen to me. I know as a doctor, you are against the issue of cloning. However, this is the only way to save her. As a medical doctor, I am sure you are well aware that it is a duty for a doctor to save life. Let alone, the mother of your daughter. I am willing to bet my life that you will do anything for you daughter." Said Professor Daniel

"This is not saving life man. This is called abomination!" shouted Professor Bob Chen.

"I will leave you now. I will let you decide. If you changed your mind. Feel free to contact me. This time, I will say I will not be happy to help but I will help. The choice is yours. Please excuse me for now. Remember, the longer you wait, the harder it is." said Professor Daniel. He then slowly took his step out of the door and shut it behind him.

_**Back to present**_

"... Soon your parents cannot accept the fate that you will be taken away from their lives and therefore, they decided to take up the suggestion proposed by Professor Daniel" concluded Mr. Barkin

"I… I ….I…" mumbled Kim. She seemed confused and lost for words.

"This is a joke! Our sister is not a CLONE!" said Jim in rage.

"Yeah! How else do you know about Project Aeris? You are not one of the developers." Continued Tim

"He is the main sponsor" said someone from behind

They turned back and saw Ron

"Very impressive Stoppable, I would never thought that you managed to figure it out. Yes, I am the main sponsor. Your parents proposed to me about Project Aeris that time. I had to use the entire fortune I got during my military days in order to make it happened. I helped them because we are college buddies too. Only that, we were on a different field but we were the best friends at all time. I don't think your parents could even remember me after that incident with Project Aeris." Said Mr. Barkin sharply.

Ron now walked towards Mr. Barkin and faced him. "Why…. Why…. Why do you sponsor it? I thought you hate mutants" argued Ron

"They were so sad that time. I guess my soft side had taken me over. Still I could not believe that the clone will be my student one day." Said Mr. Barkin

"I am not a CLONE" shouted Kim in front of Mr. Barkin's face.

There was an uneasy moment of silent.

"Believe what you want but tomorrow, we got some serious situation. I think it will be the if we hit the bed early." Commented Mr. Barkin

"Yeah, you guys should. Kim and Ron, I have prepared a special room for both of you. Jim and Tim could bunk with Larry but I am sorry for you Mr. Barkin. You will have to stay in the living room." Suggested Aunt June.

"Affirmatori and that. Good night." Said Mr. Barkin

Guest room

Kim and Ron entered their room. They found out that there was only a King size bed.

"I hope you do not mind but there is only a bed." Said Aunt June

"Of.. of course I do not mind" stammered Ron while blushing "…but"

"It is okay with me. I do not mind sharing bed with Ron" said Kim sternly.

"Good night and sleep well" said Aunt June.

Kim slowly walked to the bed and sat down. She did not know what to think. Is she really a clone?

Ron knew exactly how his girl is feeling now. He walked to her side and sat next to her.

"Kim.."

"Don't say a word." Protested Kim

"Ron, I am terribly sorry but could you let me to have some private time by myself? I need to think something and I want to be alone for a while. It is not your fault but I need to have some private time" continued Kim

"No Kim, this pity fiesta had to go. I do not think so. I think we need to talk now." Said Ron sharply

Kim was afraid this is going too happened. Ron is going to break up with her. Nobody could ever loved a clone

"If you are thinking about breaking up, you are wrong. I stand by your side remember and I will always be" Said Ron

"But I am a.." she did not dare to speak the word. "I am an empty shell without a soul."

"It does not matter to me what you are. You are definitely not an empty shell. You showed me kindness, resourceful and you help others whenever they needed help the most. We have been together for such a very long time. Somehow, somewhat we managed to pull through together. You thing I would stop loving you because of this? Fat chance Kim." Said Ron

Kim looked into Ron's eyes. She never felt so assured before. It seemed that he is the only she could always count on. He is the one for her.

"Ron, I…"

"Just used it" said Ron

She immediately hugged Ron. Squeezing him the every once of bits. She wanted to feel wanted. She wanted to feel strong and only Stoppable can do that now. Tears then felt from her eyes.

"Give me all your sadness and sorrow. In return I will give you happiness and joy." Said Ron

She then slowly looked up. That goofy and clumsy face always gave her a hope. A hope that everybody craved for and now she have it.

They stared at each other for a while. She then closed her eyes. Ron slowly pulled her towards him. Their forehead then met each other. She then looked down and she smacked her lips onto Ron's. Both of them reached their hands out to deepen the kiss. Kim could felt the sadness and sorrow slowly disappearing while joy and happiness filling her very fast. She did not want it to end. She then slowly parted but Ron pulled her in again. This time, his tongue wrapped around hers. Their tongue is like wrestling against each others. They soon then collapsed onto the bed.

Kim then parted away from Kim. Suddenly she realized that she is on Ron. She then lay down on him. Do not want to be separated. She then felt a soft brushed on her hair. She liked it that way. It is like an experienced that she never felt before. Both of them, slowly fall into their sleep.

_**2:00am**_

Jim and Tim felt asleep on the computer. They knew that what is Project Aeris and their sister's issued but they are now trying to open the files that were created by their father. They were lucky to make up a backup copy before Dr. Drakken attacked them. Out of nowhere, a person creped into the room.

She saw them sleeping and then commented "Such cute little angels, it would be innocent to murder them now" said the teenage girl

She then took a chair and sat in front of the computer. She then typed something in front of the computer. The monitor displayed "PROJECT AERIS, PASSWORD REQUIRED"

She laid back and shook her head. "Mortals, is that the best they can do?"

She then her waved her finger and then the password began to fill by itself. She then hit "enter". BEEEP! "Password Approved. Welcome back Dr. James Timothy Possible"

There were thousand of files being display on the monitor screen. She opened all the report and read it one by one with an amazing speed. She then paused for a while.

"So this body is not the original body. No wonder my powers are so weak. I have to get back my real body at all cost. Maybe these lowly humans could prove some worth and help me get back to my real body."

She then kept on reading. Tim suddenly moaned and woke up. He saw what the teenage girl is doing.

"Hi, sis what are you doing here?" asked Tim

Kim was shocked to hear this and immediately replied "Oh, nothing I just come to see you guys and try to put you into bed" she then forced a smiled.

Tim looked around and saw the file has been opened

"Hey, Jim managed to crack the file. We are operational. Guys, can and looked at this!" shouted Tim

Everybody woke up and rushed into Larry's room.

"You managed to crack the files?" asked Mr. Barkin

"No, Jim did it." Said Tim

"Nice work, Jim." Praised Ron while brushing the little boy's head

Jim was surprised to hear this and then he asked "What are you guys talking about?"

"You managed to open the files. Right?" asked Ron

"No it was not me. I was asleep" protested Jim

"Well then, who cares but this has to be good and we are good to go" cried Ron

"Step away from the computer!" said a voice

They turned around and saw Larry

"Dude, what are you talking about" asked Ron

Larry answered while pointing towards Kim. "Not you, I meant her"

"Why our sister can't read the files with us?" asked Jim

"She is not your sister. She is the Goddess of Chaos! Aeris" said Larry firmly

"WHAT!" exclaimed everybody. They then rushed towards Larry and hid behind him

Kim then smiled and looked sharply into Larry's eyes.

She then said "What are you talking about? I am who I am" said Kim

"Okay, then if you are really claimed who you are. What is your name your full name?" asked Larry

Kim was lost for words. She thought very hard about this. She saw a clock on the wall, it reads "This property belongs to June Possible"

She then faked a cough and said "Oh, yes! Emmhmm. My name is June Possible"

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor when they heard this. They were in a state of shock

Ron immediately focused his entire energy on his right hand. A blue blade from his palm out of nowhere and she point it towards Kim

Kim saw their reaction and she knew it was the wrong answer.

"Aeris, her name is Kim Possible as in Kimberly Anne Possible. June Possible is my mother's name and she you cannot just simply said what you read on the clock." Mocked Larry

Aeris's face darkened when she heard this.

"Who is she?" asked Mr. Barkin

"She is the Goddess of Chaos, Aeris. She is in Kim's body. Apparently the Amulet of Aisyalam planted an egg in her" said Ron hurtingly

"The Lotus Blade, I guess you must be the descendants of the God of War." Claimed Aeris

Mr. Barkin was about to ask a question but he was stopped by Larry. "Let me do the negotiation. I know her better than anyone in this room now." Whispered Larry

"What do you mean, she existed like a few millions year ago. How come you could know her?" asked Ron in silent

"Knights and Wizards: The Quest for the Book of Peace RPG" whispered Larry sharply.

Larry walked towards Aeris and asked "What do you want?"

She then gave out a maniacally laughed and then said "You are lucky, a goddess is on your side this time. Especially the Goddess of Chaos"

"What do you mean by that, you outcast?" mocked Larry

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" screamed Aeris while held her claw out in point it sharply on Larry's neck

"I hear that they did not do you justice. Put the claw away or you will never see you Guan-An blade again" threatened Larry calmly

The sound of the Guan-An blade forced Aeris to draw back her claw. She then moved her face close to Larry

"You …." Grumbled Aeris

"Good, now let us try this" continued Larry while pushing her away from him. "As a lowly, gutless and worthless human, I get to choose three questions from a Goddess right? That includes you the Goddess of Chaos"

Aeris realized that he was not an ordinary mortal. She nodded slowly "What are you questions?"

"My first question is where is Kim Possible?"

"She is sleeping inside her body, when she let her guard down, I took over her body in order to do my quest. I assure you I did not harm her as that would also kill myself" Answered Aeris truthfully

"Question number two. What are you doing here?" asked Larry

"Do not worry I am your comrade, I am here to seek Project Aeris which was created by her parents. This is a rare occasion for you mortals but we are on the same side. Also, I want allied to go against the person who stole the Project Aeris. Do we have a deal?" confirmed Aeris

"You know for a Goddess to request a help from mortals, it is pretty embarrassing for you isn't it?" mocked Larry

Aeris just hold her emotion back

"Okay, let us say we allied with you. Therefore, that brings us to my last question. How can we trust you? You are the Goddess who tried to banished us all" asked Larry

"How can you not trust me? Err… I gave you my word. I will co-operate with you mortals until we find Project Aeris and no harm shall come to you okay?" said Aeris with a forcible smile

"To us and deal but are you forgetting something?" asked Larry with raised eyebrow trying to closed the loop in the contract. He then made a cross over his shoulder to remind Aeris

Aeris knew what he was talking about. When a Goddess gave a word, she must make a mark on her shoulder as a proved of her word. If she did not keep her word, she will bear the most unbearable punishment at all times.

"Well, I am waiting" mocked Larry

"I am going to regret this but.." she then took out a knife and make a cross on her shoulder

"There you have my word and I am bound to it for all eternity." Grumped Aeris in a bad mood

"Nice working with you Aeris. I guess you must be tired now since your transformation is not complete so why don't you go back to rest and let the owner of this body take over what really belongs to her"

Aeris was boiling mad already. She took out a knife and tried to stab Larry but she stopped just a few centimeters away from Larry's neck. The mark began to glow in white and she screamed in pain dropping the knife. The pain then faded away.

"You better keep your word or else, you are going to have a lot of trouble." Said Larry

"Don't push it. Mortal". She gave him a killer look and continued "You know when this is over, you better watch your back. All of you. It pains me but I had to admit thought, you are resourceful and the smartest mortal I ever met. Here is a piece of advice. Do not let it get into head." Replied Aeris. She then gave Larry a blow kiss

Suddenly, a black and purple aura was generated around her body and it dispersed immediately. Kim than fall down and Ron immediately rushed towards to help her.

She was unconscious

"Get her to the bed quickly!" ordered Mr. Barkin

All of them immediately left the room as Ron carried her girl to the guest room

Unknown to all including the Goddess of Chaos, there was a file on the computer that was not opened yet. It reads "Warning! Read me!"

They slammed the door behind them

_**Guest Room**_

Ron placed her gently on the bed and Tim placed a wet towel on her head. He then rose up. Mr. Barkin then turned to Ron. They both nodded and walked towards Larry

"Why you make such a deal?. It is in favor to her side" asked Ron

"If you did not notice, she was preparing to cast a spell call Vinesta Dimensia" answered Larry

"What is that?" asked Mr. Barkin

"According to the game called Knights and Wizards: The Quest for the Book of Peace RPG. The spell she cast could take us into the next dimension. Which is also known as hell. She could have killed us immediately when she saw us. I think I did a very good job in protecting our lives" answered Larry

"Therefore in order to prevent that, I had to make a deal with her. Now she cannot harm us like what you saw just now. Beside, she cracked the file for us right?" continued Larry.

Mr. Barkin and Ron looked at each other and then realized what Aeris could have done. If Larry did not make a deal, they could not imagine what horror would await them.

Ron then asked "How do you know a out the Goddess of Chaos "

"Before you got here, Jim and Tim told me everything I need to know. Therefore, I went online and chat with some other players of the game Knights and Wizard and find out as much as I can about Aeris" replied Larry

"Nice work Possible, I hope that you are one of my students as well" said Mr. Barkin

Tim then came towards Larry and asked "How do you know that time that Aeris has taken control of our sister?"

"You guys help me to figure it out." Said Larry

"We did?" questioned Jim

"Yes, you said you did not open the file and the only one in the room was you guys and your sister. Your sister could never open the file unless she got extremely lucky. Let us face it, 4 geniuses could not crack the file. I doubt you sister can do it in less than 10 minutes. Therefore, it must be Aeris as she is a Goddess" answered Larry

Suddenly, they heard a moaned and turned around. Kim was awake and saw all of them in a very sad face.

"What happened here?" asked Kim.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long absent. Uni is killing me and my health condition is not helping me any better. Even as I write, I am having a very high fever. You can actually see the mistake in Chapter 8 where there is a lot of mistake around that. I did some correction on that too.Therefore I need siome rest. next update will be in next week. I hope I can managed it. Enjoy. Sorry for the story, it is kinda of short though_

**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

**_Chapter 9 : The Flaw of Project Aeris_**

"Ding Dong"

Professor Ramesh quickly took out a shotgun and then walked to the door aiming at the door. He could not take any chances since Dr. Drakken is on the move. He looked through the glass window beside the door and saw Team Possible and Mr. Barkin.

He put the shotgun down and opened the door. "Welcome and I am glad that you are here."

"What is with the shotgun?" asked Ron

"I could not take any chances since Drew Lipsky is on the move. However, do come in. What bring you guys here?" asked Professor Ramesh

"We came to look after you sir. We are here to make sure that you are not kidnapped." Confirmed Kim

"It has been a while Ramesh." Said Steve

Ramesh looked puzzled and asked "Do I know you?"

"Yes, but you should never forget your sponsor so easily" replied Barkin sharply.

"What project did you sponsor me? The research on the sector G-17" asked Ramesh

"Project Aeris"

Professor Ramesh stood back in shocked. With a terrifying voice he spoke up. "You are Lieutenant Steve?"

"That is correct Ramesh. It seemed that you have been still very forgetful. Anyway, we should not talk here. Let us discuss some of this issue in your living room." Replied Steve

Ramesh's Living room

"Professor Ramesh, can I ask you something?" asked Kim

Ramesh looked at Kim and then Steve. Steve nodded. The face on Steve already told him that he already told him about Project Aeris.

Ramesh sighed. "Go ahead; what do you want to know?"

"Am I really a clone?" asked Kim with full of hope

"I think you know the answer better than anyone else. Yes, you are a clone. Professor Daniel is the person who cloned you." Said Ramesh

Kim was totally disappointed with the answer.

"However, there is one thing that is real about you." Said Ramesh

"What is it?" asked Kim

"You are the daughter of James and Andrea Possible. That is not a fake. You are their only daughter and nobody can replaced that." Answered Ramesh with a smile.

Ron laid his hand on shoulder on Kim "See Kim, that is what that matters. You are the Kim Possible. There is no one that can replaced you." Smiled Ron

Kim for once felt so reassure. She did not know what to say.

"I understand that there is something more about Project Aeris that what you guys told me. Now I have to asked this. What is the secret of project Aeris?" asked Steve

Ramesh gulped and asked "What are you talking about?"

"You cannot fool me. If Kim was a successful clone, why did you guys never destroy the original body? There must be something wrong about the experiment. I do not know what but I can tell it is very very horrible" said Steve while looking straight into Ramesh's eyes.

Ramesh then paused and smiled. "I never know you are such a smart guy. You see, after the clone was successful, we were raided by GJ."

**_Flashback_**

"The 1st process is completed. The Project is done." Said Dr. Andrea

"Yes, I am going to say that this is my greatest creation ever" said Professor Daniel with a big smile. However, soon he felt that something was going to kill him

He looked around and saw all his college was looking at him meanly.

"Sorry, I forget about myself" apologized Professor Daniel

Professor Bob Chen then cut in

"Let us have a looked" said Professor Bob Chen.

The tube opened slowly. Inside the tube was a new born baby. It looked so cute and innocent.

"There she is, isn't she beautiful?" asked Professor Daniel

Both of the Dr. Possible did not answer. They seemed very serious and they seemed like they were carrying a very heavy sin.

"Let us get this over with. We must now…."

"DONG, DONG DONG!"

Somebody was trying to slam the door down. Everybody looked towards the door

"Open up! This is Global Justice. You are all under arrest for illegal genetic experiment!" shouted a very familiar voiced.

"It is GJ. Hurry we must complete the process" said Professor Daniel

KKKKKAAAAABAAAAMMMM!

The door was blown into bits. Every single soldier rushed in and aimed the gun at them.

Some soldier then rushed in and then arrested pin down Dr. Andrea on the wall with no mercy. This of course angered Dr. James.

"Why you…."

A rifle was pointed on the head of Dr. Andrea. Dr. James stopped

One of the soldiers then ordered "You there, go and get the sample."

"No, don't do it. It is not completed!" shouted Professor Daniel

"Save it for the court" said the soldier

The soldier then pulled the cable out. Red lights began to flash and alarmed began to sound. "Warning! Warning! Project Aeris is not completed. Experiment may have side effect." Came the voice from the computer

"NOOOO! STOP IT!" screamed Dr. Andrea as she trying to resist the soldier with all her might and headed towards the computer.

Dr. James and Professor Daniel also trying to resist but there were too many of them. Eventually, they were knocked out by the soldier.

Dr. Andrea was still trying to resist and reached her hand out. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "WHAT WILL HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER!" as she was being pulled into the darkness and the image of her child vanished away.

**_Back to present_**

"… I am not a genetic expert but I can tell that the experiment was incomplete. Eventually, I think Kim is going to face a very very serious problem. However, over the years, she seemed normal and I think she is okay" ended Professor Ramesh

Everyone was stunned by the story that Professor Ramesh told.

Kim on the other hand felt lost. What is going to happened to her? Could she suffered some damaged? And what is going to happened to her?

BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The ceiling exploded. Everyone was thrown away by the shockwave. A hovercraft then slowly descends into the house. A woman jumped out from the hovercraft.

"You are coming with us. Professor Ramesh" said a very familiar voice

"So not Shego" said Kim as she jumped up and resume to battle position

Kim then immediately began a battle with Shego. Drakken and Motor Ed came out from the hovercraft.

"Fakey is here. Let us grab the quack and flee for it. Seriously" said Ed

"Indeed" approved Drakken.

"You have to go through me first" said Ron

"Out of my way buffoon!" screamed Drakken as he pushed him aside.

Mr. Barkin then stepped in but before he got the chance to encounter with Ed, Drakken fired a wire on him. It sent hundreds volts of electricity to Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin then collapsed.

"Nice isn't it, my latest toy" said Drakken with a proud face.

"That is so righteous cuz" said Motor Ed.

Kim was still exchanging blow with Shego. However, none of her blows hit her. Shego managed to evade all her attacks easily. Shego then jumped back

"What is wrong princess? Knowing that you are a clone hold you back?" mocked Shego.

Kim was raged with that comment. But before she could act, a blue spear flew pass her and it pierced Shego on her arm. Kim looked back and saw it was Ron

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed Shego in pain

"Never called my girl a clone or you will be sorry for it!" said Ron with a stern looked.

"Ron, behind you!" shouted Kim

"Ron turned back and saw Motor Ed. Before he could react, Motor Ed, swung his crowbar and Ron was out for the count.

"RON!" shouted Kim

Kim then felt a heavy blow on her neck. She then collapsed.

"Well done Shego." praised Dr. Drakken.

"I am going to murder Stoppable. He will regret for throwing that spear to me!" said Shego with raged.

She walked up to Ron. She then held her spear up

"I would like to see Kim's face when she know that her boyfriend died." Said Shego with a satisfying smiled.

Before she could stab him, Professor Ramesh jumped onto her.

"Over my dead body. Missy" mocked Ramesh.

"Hey, let go of me!" struggled Shego. Shego then point her finger on Professor Ramesh. A green light then flashed and Professor Ramesh collapsed.

"Now, where were we?" asked Shego

"Let us leave, we got a god to summon." Said Dr. Drakken

"But Stoppable.." protested Shego

"Green babe, we can worry about it later. Right now we got a world to conquer. Seriously"

Shego grumbled and picked up Professor Ramesh. She then walked to the hovercraft with Motor Ed and Dr. Drakken. However, something told her something is not right.

She put down Professor Ramesh and turned around to see that Kim stood up.

"Let me handle fakey" said Motor Ed

He then charged towards Kim and swung his crowbar but it did not land on Kim but on Dr. Drakken forehead.

"OWWWWWWW! Watch where you are swinging that thing!"

Everyone was surprised including Shego. How can that happened. A moment ago, Motor Ed was charging towards Kim but before the crowbar landed on her. He reappeared at the hovercraft and Dr. Drakken took the hit.

Shego then immediately realized

"Oh! No!" said Shego in horror.

Motor Ed was puzzled "What is going on here?"

Shego then scramble towards the driver's seat. She tried to start the engine but the engine seemed dead.

"Looking for this?" asked Kim

All of them turned around. They were shocked to see the engine on Kim's right hand. Apparently, she had taken out the engine of the hovercraft.

"How did she do it? Nobody could move that fast?" asked Dr. Drakken

"She is not Kim Possible" said Shego

"What do you mean dude?" asked Motor Ed

Shego then jumped out form the hovercraft and raced towards Kim. "Dr. D, get us a transportation and hurry. I will hold her back as long as I can."

Dr. Drakken then jumped out from the hovercraft. He then, took out a green board from the hovercraft and start fixing it .

"What is wrong cuz?" asked Motor Ed.

"Just helped me with these and hurry." Said Dr. Drakken

Shego fired here numerous amount of plasma on Kim but none of them hit her. She is moving so gracefully like she is dancing. In a moment, she disappeared from sight and re-appeared behind Shego. She lifted her up and slammed her on the ground.

"Owwww.!" Screamed Shego.

"Having a nap are we Miss. Cranky" said Kim

She then tossed her up into the air. While in midair, Kim re-appeared in front of her. She caught Shego and threw her back into the ground.. She slammed into the ground like a meteor.

Shego then tried to get up but before she knew it, Kim's knee already slammed into her stomach. She go could not hold it back and she puked a large amount of blood.

"Dude, she can move faster than gravity!" said Motor Ed in shocked as he watched the fight.

Kim then lifted up Shego, she seemed to be dead. She then turned towards Motor Ed and mocked. "It is called Zero Shift. I compressed time and space so that I can move faster than the speed of light. Seriously"

Suddenly, an engine began to turn up. Shego immediately fired a bolt of plasma on Kim. It hit on Kim's face. Dr. Drakken then picked up professor Ramesh and Motor Ed joined in on the hoverboard.

"AHHH!" Kim shouted in annoyance as she tried to clear the smoke

The hover board then zoomed towards her and Motor Ed grabbed Shego.

"Hang On!" shouted Dr. Drakken

Dr Drakken then hit the button on his controller and they zoomed away into the sky.

As they flew away, motor Ed asked "Since when Fakey is so good?"

Shego answered slowly "We are lucky, that is not Kim but the Goddess of Chaos"

Aeris saw them flew into the sky. She then noticed someone just woke up.

"You let them get away! Looks like you are not as tough as you think!" said a figure behind him

"I let them get away on purposed buffoon!" said Aeris

"How are we going to get them?" asked Mr. Barkin as he came about

"That is why I am a goddess and you are a mortal. I already put a trace on them stupidhead"

"Watch it Possible" warned Steve

"I am not Possible" said Aeris

She then tossed a device to Ron.

"This will tell you where they are. We should get ready and catch up with them."

He looked at the device and then back to Aeris. "Nice work there Goddess." Praised Ron

Steve was puzzled "What do you mean by Goddess? Stoppable"

"As this host would say, No big. I am going for a rest so take her to safety." replied Aeris.

"Wait Aeris, we do not have transport to catch up with them." Said Ron

Aeris then sighed. "Honestly, do I need to do everything?"

She raised her hand and then a huge cloud appeared into front of her. She then climbed aboard the cloud. "Come on, let not wait for the grass to grow"

Mr. Barkin and Ron then jumped onto the cloud. It is very puffy and comfortable.

"Nice stuff you got here. How fast can it .. WAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Ron

The cloud soared into the sky before Ron could finished his sentence. They arrived at Larry's house in less than a second.

"AHHHHH!WAAAHHHHHH!" as Ron continued to scream

Aeris then asked Kim in her head "Does he do this everytime?"

Kim inside the her mind then answered "Frequently"

"It is hard to believe that he is the man that got the Lotus blade? What does Toshimiru see in this guy? He certainly gave to much credit for this buffoon." Said Aeris to Kim

"Ron is not a buffoon and not a loser. Come on, we got much work to do" answered Kim

"You are not the boss of me but you are right. I will let you take over now" said Aeris

Kim then felt she had been sucked towards the light. She then realized that she is in control of herself now. She then kneel down in front of Ron

"Ron we have arrived" said Kim as he placed her hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron then stopped and looked up. "Oh, I am sorry." Apologized Ron with a smile.

"Possible, it is you right?" asked Mr. Barkin

"The one and only" replied Kim

"Now the goddess is on our side, we have no chance of losing. Let us get ready and rescue my parents." Said Kim with determination.

_**The prison cell in a volcanic activity area.**_

The door slammed opened. Ramesh was tossed in by the synthodrones. He landed on his face.

"Ouch!"

"Ramesh, is that you?" asked a very familiar voice

"James! I never thought of seeing you here." Said Ramesh in surprised.

They hugged each other and then let go.

Bob Chen then walked up "It is nice to see you again man."

Dr. Andrea rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "How is Kim, Jim and Tim?"

"Jim and Tim are fine but Kim is not doing so well. I think all of us owe her an explanation." Sighed Dr. Ramesh

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Daniel

"She already know who is she. Our sponsor Lieutenant Steve told her about her."

"Lieutenant Steve!" said everyone in union

"I though he died on his last mission" exclaimed Dr Andrea

"So as I" replied Professor Ramesh

"However, I met him for a very short time with Kim and Ron before I was captured. He told everything about Project Aeris to Kim. He also know that there was a little mishap during the experiment but he do not know what it is." Continued Professor Ramesh

There was an uneasy silent

"How did she take it?" asked Dr. Andrea

"Not too well I am afraid." Answered Ramesh

Andrea knew this day would come. However, she did not know what to do. She was hoping that everything would lost in time. Looks like fate had brought her daughter and the shadow pass together.

"If you do not mind, I would like to ask one thing." Said Professor Bob Chen while looking at Dr. Andrea, Dr. James and Professor Daniel

All three of them looked at each other and then Dr. James answered "Go ahead"

"The experiment was incomplete. What do you mean by that?" asked Professor Bob Chen

Professor Daniel sighed. He looked up to Bob Chen then answered "During the crea… uh…you know what I mean, Kim was never charged fully charged." Said Professor Daniel

"Every single creation by science must be charged with electromagnetic particles. Kim did not go through the entire process. Therefore, she could not have survived." continued Dr. James

"Luckily, it did not work out as plan. If not, my little bubble butt will not live to see this day" said Dr. Andrea with a huge relief

"It is only a matter of time" said a voice behind them

They turned around and saw Professor Daniel

Dr. Andrea walked in front of him and asked "What do you mean it is a matter of time?"

"Like James said, every creation must charge with electromagnetic particle. She is not going to survive for a very long time. When the natural electromagnetic particle in her body wears off, she will be no able to survive." Said Professor Daniel disappointedly

Words that came out from Professor Daniel mouth tears the heart of both Dr. Possible completely

"How come you never told us before?" asked Dr. James which his heart was now filled with anger

"Do not give me that look James. You know it better than anyone." Continued Professor Daniel

Dr. James then slowly released his clutches

"Do not be so ignorant, you know this would happened. You knew it the whole time. Both of you but your ignorant shut them off completely" continued Professor Daniel

Andrea looked at James. Professor Daniel was right. They knew someday their little Kimmie-cub is going to die. Once the natural electromagnetic particle wears off, her internal organs will burn like supernova. She will felt a pain that nobody could imagine. That is when their Kimmie-cub will shut down permanently.

"Do not worry, there is a way to fix it" said Professor Daniel

Both of the doctors lit up in excitement as there is a new light of hope shone onto them. "Really?"

"Yes, however, it is very risky. If it does not go well, Kim will toast up like popcorn chicken" Said Professor Daniel

Those words had the Drs worried.

"How to fix it?" asked Professor Bob Chen

"Some mad genius in this world managed to create an item called the Electromagnetic Kinetic Modulator. This thing can transfer any amount of electromagnetic particle into any substance to create very devastating weapon like Atmosphere Disruptor, big robots and even organic stuff like synthodrones." Said Professor Daniel

"So if we use it on Kim, she could be save." Said Professor Ramesh happily

"Yes, but with the right amount. Too much with incinerate Kim, too little will cripple her for life." Continued Professor Daniel

That comment wipe out the smile on Professor Ramesh. It also did not help both of the Dr. Possible

After a long paused, Dr. Andrea pulled up her entire courage to ask a question "Do you know who create it?"

"Of course, he was our college buddies too. His name is Drew Theredore P. Lipsky"

Everyone was shocked. The life of Kim now lies with her arch-enemy.

"Dr. Drakken! He created that!" exclaimed Dr. James

"Yes, James. He invented those. Although a lot of his gadget always tried to kill him but this one did not. In fact, most government agents want this stuff because imagine the power of electricity in your hand. The only question I have is why he never used it." Puzzled Professor Daniel

"I think it is because there is some good side still left in Drew." Said Dr. Andrea

_**Larry's house**_

Kim, Ron and Mr. Barkin are getting ready to for their mission which is to stop Project Aeris from re-activating

"Do you think we can stop it before Dr. Drakken did" asked Ron

"Of course, we spoiled him a lot of times already, why can't we do it this time." Confirmed Kim

BEEP BEEP DE BEEP

Kim then picked up the Kimmunicator and switched it on. It was Dr. Director who called her.

"Team Possible, I presumed that you are ready to go on your mission." Said Dr. Director with a smile

"Yes, but there is a bad news" said Kim with a serious face

"Lieutenant Barkin does not co-operate?" asked Dr. Director

"No, not that. It is about Project Aeris. I got a very very big bone to pick with you. Why you never told us?" asked Kim

Dr. Director knew what she was talking about then she asked "What are you talking about?"

"You arrested my parents and their friends because they created me. How come you never told us about it?" asked Kim

There was a long paused a silent

"You are right, I owe you an explanation. However, it will be a long story" said Dr. Director

"I bet" said Ron

"Don't fall asleep"

"No I won't" answered Kim

"Your parents developed a bio-weapon with Project Aeris that time. You should know about that. Any bio-weapon created without our supervision is illegal and intoleratable."

"Keep going"

"Therefore, we could not take any chances. We sent our best assault team to infiltrate your parent's lab. Agent Will Du who led the operation seized the lab. We found out that your parents are trying to create a human. We suspect that it is a super-human that will destroy the world." Continued Dr. Director

Kim and Ron knew what Dr. Director was talking about. It was Kim.

"However, after the trial we found that that your parents were not guilty. The information about the Project was kept secret to us. We even do not know who is the main sponsor and what does this Project Aeris do. However, we were assign to guard it and it is one of our top priorities. Therefore, for the sake of human safety, we hid it" concluded Dr. Director

"Human safety? Did you consider about my safety when you seized that lab?" asked Kim

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Director

"My parents were trying to save me. They were trying to cure me. However, thanks to your fiddling, the experiment was not complete and now I cannot tell whether I am safe or not. I could have died soon" explained Kim

There was a sense of guilt growing in Dr. Director now.

"We will talk more about it later. Right now, I got to save my parents"

"Kim, I am sorry and good luck on your mission" said Dr. Director apologetically

"Thanks" replied Kim

"POSSSIBLE AND STOPPABLE! Let us get moving!" yelled Steve

"Coming sir!" replied both in union

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" said Kim quickly while pointing towards Ron

"Hahaha, very cute!" said Ron. He then pulled her closed and hug her. Slowly, he part away then pull her lips onto his.

They shared a very passionate kiss. Each of them did not want to let it go. Hoping it would last for all eternity. Ron put all his feeling into it and so as Kim. They soon parted

"For good luck!" said Ron

"For good luck!" said Kim after Ron

Both of the teen stepped out from their room knowing that this will be their toughest mission ever. They knew that this mission will scar their life forever. However, no matter what, they are going to make it like they always do. It is time to face their destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

_As promised Chapter 10 in a week. Read and revies/ PLease and thank you. Next cahpter is due this coming monday 20/3/2006_

****

**Kim Possible And The Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

_**Chapter 10 – The Awakening and The Death**_

_**Somewhere in the volcanic vicinity**_

"At last after years of defeat, victory shall be mine" rent Dr. Drakken

"Cuz, what are we waiting for? Let us activate Red now! Seriously!" replied Motor Ed

Dr. Drakken immediately went to the front of the computer and types something. Soon all the device began to activate. Machines were powering up and the floor open and a huge column appear from it.

"I still cannot believe that the Princess parents would do this to her" said Shego

"Neither could I. I though they were a two goodie shoes" replied Dr. Drakken

"It does not matter cuz, their lost is our gain dude. Seriously" continued Motor Ed

"True! Let us get access to this top secret stuff" said Dr. Drakken happily while rubbing his hands.

KKKKKKKKkKAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

"Like state prison?" asked someone

"Fake Kim Possible!" yell Dr. Drakken in surprised.

"Fakey!" yelled Motor Ed too

"What are you doing here?" asked Dr. Drakken

"Rescue my parents and the other scientists" replied Kim

"I am here for revenge" followed by Ron

"And I am here for the destruction of Project Aeris" said Mr. Barkin in his military suit

"Shego!" yell Dr. Drakken

"I am on it" replied Shego while powering up. She then charged towards Kim while Motor Ed took out his crowbar and charged towards Mr. Barkin.

Dr. Drakken then immediately typed something on the control panel. Ron quickly intercepted it and soon both of them keep pressing button one and fighting each other after another like what happened in Drak-Force 1.

"Initiating charging sequence" beeped the computer.

Ron then hit the red button

"Initiating de-charging sequence" beeped the computer

Dr. Drakken immediately typed something and then pressed the blue button

"Initiating charging sequence and cannot be interrupted" beeped the computer

"How is that, Mr. Smarty-Boots? I learn what happened during Christmas and I am not going to the same mistake again." Laughed Dr. Drakkeen while pointing at Ron

"Very good but you forgot something" reminded Ron

"What!" asked Dr. Drakken?

"This!" said Ron. He then charged toward Dr. Drakken and both of them leaning on the control panel. Both of them now rolling over the control panels while the computer gave weird orders

"Initiating Story time telling" a book came out of the control panel

"Initiating Bed time sequence" a teddy bear came out of the wall along with a tooth brush

"Initiating Private Moment sequence" a TV came out and the show Agony County starts to show

Ron leg suddenly hit a button on the panel

"Reinforcement has arrived" beeped the computer

"NG!" said Ron in horror while Dr. Drakken smiled evilly.

The door opened and a huge number of Synthodrones came out.

"Looks like luck is not on your side this time. Synthodrones! Attack that buffoon!" commanded Dr. Drakken.

Ron immediately jumped into battle position and focused his entire energy into his hand. A blue blade appeared and he charged towards the army of synthodrones.

Shego and Kim were still fighting each other. Kim threw several punches but Shego managed to avoid them easily. It was as if Shego was reading her moves.

"Princess, Princess, you got to be more creative than that like this!" mocked Shego. She then performed a high kick which struck Kim's chin and she pulled her leg down which struck her head immediately and finally, she did a backflip which again struck Kim's chin. A 3-hit combo.

Kim immediately did a back flip to maintain her position. She then charged towards Shego. This time, her punches hit on Shego's face. Followed by another and another. She then did a sidekick which threw Shego to the control panel and smash again it.

"How about that?" asked Kim

"Not bad but still not in my league" replied Shego. Both of them went back to fight again.

Motor Ed is having a lot of trouble this time. Mr. Barkin proved to be a very worthy opponent. Apparently, Mr. Barkin is much tougher than he thought.

"Getting a bit soft are we?" asked Mr. Barkin

"Nope, I am just warming up dude. Seriously" said Motor Ed.

Motor Ed strikes again but missed Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin military background has served him too well. At an instant, he squatted down and swipe Ed's leg causing Ed to tumble down. He then immediately took the crowbar and aim on Ed's neck.

"Game over. Pathetic! Even I have to admit even Ron is harder to handle than you" mocked Mr. Barkin.

Motor Ed hissed "You are good. Seriously, this is the first time I been defeated by my own weapon."

Ron on the other hand is doing massive damage to the army of synthodrones, he sliced and diced them real good. The wrath inside him is immeasurable. He was getting more wild and speedy each time he sliced the synthodrones.

Shego was not in a good condition either. Apparently, Kim is getting harder to defeat by every passing second. Shego tempted to use the last resort. She surrounded herself with green flame entirely then she grabbed Kim.

"Hahaha. Kimmy, felt my strongest attack. My flames will incinerate you to death!" mocked Shego

"How sure are you? Aeris!" yelled Kim

Kim's innocent and cute expression changed immediately after the final words. The word chaos and murder is now shown in her face like never before. Shego immediately realized what was happening and increase her powers so the flame would turn Kim into crisp. She green flame burn like much more wild than wildfire but..

"Not too bad Miss Cranky. You can become my heater when winter comes." Smiled Aeris evilly.

Shego now lost hoped and tend to flee.

"Let me teach you how to chill down first" offered Aeris.

A blue glow appeared from Aeris's hand. She threw it to Shego who was trying to escape now. As the glow hit the target, it exploded and a sudden freezing breeze swept across the room with a lot of icy vapors. Everyone turned to where Shego was standing.

As the fog cleared, everyone was shocked to see Shego. She appeared to be shiny and completely covered in ice. Her flames were frozen as well.

"That is the way to chill. Your turn Kimberly Anne Possible" said Aeris

Aeris facial expression changed completely. Now, her expression is cute and innocent. She looked where Shego was standing.

"Nicely done Aeris but next time, just tied her up." Said the teenage girl.

"Congratulation Miss Possible, but I believe you will surrender." Said Dr. Drakken

Kim, Ron and Steve turned around. "As if" said Kim flatly

Dr. Drakken took out a remote and pressed a button. A TV reveals that her parents and the other professor are not surrounded by Dr. Drakken's henchman with the electric staff.

"That is really low" said Ron slowly while pointing to Dr. Drakken

"Surrender now or else." Said Dr. Drakken

All of them have no choice but to surrender.

_**2 hour later**_

"BRRRRRrrrrrr.." muttered Shego who was just completely defrosted.

"You okay green babe?" asked Motor Ed

"Somebody g.. get me a..a hea..ter fast" yelled Shego

"She will be alright. As for now, bring in the Doctors and Professors" screamed Dr. Drakken

The door opened and Dr. Andrea, Dr. James, Professor Daniel, Bob Chen and Ramesh walked into the room. Dr. Andrea saw her daughter tied up with Ron and Mr. Barkin. She quickly ran towards her.

"Kim" shouted Dr. Andrea

She stopped when one of the henchmen charged up the Electric staff and pointed it towards Kim's face.

"No so fast Andrea. I think you should know what I want. Therefore I am offering a trade. What do you say?" asked Dr. Drakken

None of them spoke a word

"You help me re-activate Project Aeris and I will let you guys go unscratched. I am in a giving mood today so I will give you my personal hovercraft to escape. How is that sound?"

"It is not going to happened Drew Lipsky" said Dr. James

"Oh, it is going to happened, if you refuse this special offer, I would not be responsible to your precious daughter" said Dr. Drakken

"What makes you think they care?" asked Professor Daniel

Dr. Drakken turned to Professor Daniel.

"That thing is just a clone. It is not their daughter. It is just a failed experiment. A thing. She can be thrown into a waste dump just like everything else." Said Professor Daniel

At that moment, Kim, Ron, Dr. James and Dr. Andrea was filled with raged on what Professor Daniel just said

This completely took Dr. Drakken off guard too

"She is your greatest achievement do you know that?" asked Dr. Drakken

"Every heard the word called "OBSELETE"" asked Professor Daniel

Before Dr. Drakken could react, somebody just went passed him.

Dr. Andrea pinned Professor Daniel down and slammed her fist on his face. She could not take it anymore the way he said about her daughter.

"It was YOU who came up with the idea to clone her. How dare you called my daughter a thing and obsolete!" screamed Dr. Andrea on Professor Daniel's face.

She continued to bash him up. Two henchmen approached them and split them apart. It took more than ½ hour to completely separate them.

Dr. Drakken watched in amazement on how Dr. Andrea reacted

"Ahemm.. so if I may continued, judging from the demonstration just now. I can conclude that you want to save your daughter. Therefore re-activate project Aeris" said Dr. Drakken

"Mom, dad don't do it!" said Kim

Dr. Andrea and Dr. James looked at each other. They then looked at Professor Bob Chen, Professor Ramesh and Professor Daniel who was still bleeding.

Dr. Andrea then turned towards Kim

"Sorry, baby, I cannot afford to lose you again." Said Dr. Andrea

Kim just realized that she is the luckiest person in the world. Her parents gave everything she wanted for her but now she cannot do anything at all in return. She knew that once Project Aeris is activated, there is no telling what Dr. Drakken might do.

All of the doctors and Professors surround the huge column. Dr. James then said "I am Dr. James Timothy Possible. I give permission to re-active Project Aeris."

5 palm readers immediately appeared from the ground. Dr. James placed his palm on the palm reader.

"Voiced Match and palm match. Unlocking the 1st Key" beep a female computer voice.

Dr. Andrea then placed the palmed on the other palm reader. She then said. "I am Dr. Andrea Anne Possible. I give full permission to re-activate the Cranial-Awareness"

"Voice match and palm match. Unlocking the 2nd and injecting cranial-awareness serum into the brain" beeped the computer

Professor Bob Chen took out a pen. He stuck the pen into a tiny hole and placed his palm on it the palm reader. "This is Professor Bob Chen. I give full permission to re-activate Project Aeris and the code is now being supplied"

"Voiced Match and palm match. Downloading code now. Unlocking the 3rd key" Beeped the computer

Professor Ramesh then placed his palm on the palm reader. "I am Professor Ramesh. I demand to open the Project Aeris and restore the body function capability. "

"Voiced Match and palm match. Restoring body function now. Unlocking the 4th key" beep the computer

Lastly, Professor Daniel placed his palm on the palm reader. He wiped the blood of his mouth and placed it on the palm reader too. "This is Professor Daniel Ho Hun Ron. It is time for reawake again. Unsealed Project Aeris"

"Voiced Match, DNA and Palm matched. Unlocking the final key"

The column began to open slowly revealing a figure inside. Kim looked at the figured and shocked to see it. It was her. She had the same hair color, same skin color and same body shape. Ron on the other hand looked away.

"All key has been unlocked. Please proved the final word" beeped the computer

All the Professors and Doctors then said "Project Aeris activate now!"

"Confirmed. Restoring subject Kimberly Anne Possible." Beep the computer.

A screen suddenly appeared in front of the tube. Showing the progress of the bar.

"It is finally done!" Dr. Drakken jumped happily.

"Cuz, the world is going to be ours. Seriously AHHHHHH!" said Motor Ed while doing the air guitar.

"There, you have what you want, can I go and see my daughter now?" asked Dr. Andrea

"Do as you please" said Dr. Drakken flatly

Andrea and the others quickly rushed towards Kim. She squeezed Kim not wanting to let her go. She was so relief to be in her arms of her daughter again.

"I am sorry Kim." Apologized Dr. Andrea

"Actually, we all owe you an apology. We made an unforgivable mistake" said Professor Daniel

Ron never seen Kim's parents acted this way before. They seemed to be worrying sick about the condition of the daughter. Ron realized that Mr. Barkin looked away.

"Why?" asked Ron

"I just do not like sentimental family reunion" replied Mr. Barkin

Ron could understand what he was talking about. He just smiled.

Kim then said to her mother. "What you did what very wrong to me but I can see now that you loved me to the bits. I could not imagine how lucky I am. Even I am not the real but I am your daughter. All is forgiven"

"I am sorry too" said Professor Ramesh.

"I said all is forgiven" repeated Kim

"No, I mean this."

Professor Ramesh turned around, he then smiled towards Dr. Drakken. He then said "Drew Lipsky, since you captured me with your female robots, I always thought you are a villain trying to get revenge on us. However, what you did today what unforgivable to Dr. Andrea and Professor Daniel who never did you any harm."

Dr. Drakken chuckles "What are you going to do about it"

"Dr. Drakken, this will be your greatest lost." Said Dr. James

Red light began to flash and loud warning sound began to ring

The computer then beeped "Initiating Self Destruct sequence. Project Aeris will self destruct in 2 minutes"

"WHAT! How….. when…." Panicked Dr. Drakken

Dr. Andrea then turned towards Dr. Drakken "We actually planned this show when we were in prison. We decided to give you some little sitcom show in order to keep you busy"

"While I do the re-programming" said Dr. James.

"Who knew acting would be fun… and hurt" said Professor Daniel while rubbing his cheeked

"Don't worry, the hospital will not going to charge any medical bills for you treatment. I assure you" reassured Dr. Andrea

"Seriously, we can just ask you to shut it down or else.." said Motor Ed. He snapped his finger and all the sythodrones surrounded them.

"I am sorry, I have re-written the nucleus of the program." Said Dr. James

"Which means?" asked Shego

"There is no way to reversed it." Continued Dr. James

Every henchman panicked and ran away. However, Dr. Drakken ran towards the computer and typed something. He then panicked and held his head "There is no way to reversed it"

Suddenly a voice appeared behind them. "Not if I can help it"

Kim broke her chain that binds her. She appeared in front of Dr. Drakken reached his hand into his lab coat and pull out a very familiar amulet.

"The Amulet of Aiysalam" screamed Dr. Drakken

Kim then pointed the amulet on the Project Aeris and muttered some words

"!aguj gnarkes uka ranebes gany hubut uka nakilabmek, uka hatnirep nagenD. naasanibmeP iweD halada ukA!"

The amulet then began to glow. Soon a beam of light shot out from the amulet and hit the figure inside the tube.

"AHHH!" screamed Kim

"What are you doing Kim!" screamed her mother.

No one notice but there was a robot in the facilities the hall time. Two parts of the robot which looked like a cannon raised up and aimed at Project Aeris

"Switch to Vector Canon Mode" said a very familiar voice

Everyone turned around and saw the Robot

"All lines have been connected" continued the voice.

A lot of rings then appeared in front of the robot.

"Wadebot?" asked Ron

"Landing gears and iron clamps locked"

Motor Ed then realized what the robot was going to do. He took his crow bar and rushed towards the robot

"Life ring has started revolving" continued Wade while typing. The rings began so circle the Wadebot. Motor Ed could not go anywhere near or he will cut top shreds

"Ready to fire and good bye Project Aeris" said Wade

He then flipped his controller and hit the switch

A huge white light then shot out from the cannon of Wadebot. The light zoomed pass and the ground split asunder as it pass through it. It then hit the Project Aeris

"BBBBBBAAAAAMMMMMMM!"

The hit caused a huge shockwave and created some sort of energy wave. The energy wave spread out and all the computers fried instantly. Everything was so chaotic and then moment later settled down

_**Moments later,**_

Ron raised from the rubble and so the other Doctors and Professors. Dr. Drakken, Shego and Motor Ed came out from a huge metal bin which filled with garbage.

"Ewww.. I am going to shower instantly" said Shego

Everything was so quiet.

Ron spotted 2 girls with long red-hair lay on the ground. Ron rushed to the one at the far-end.

"Kim!" screamed Ron while held her in her arms.

Something ran towards Kim too. It was her parents.

"My Kimmie!" screamed Dr. Andrea.

Her eyes opened suddenly. Her beautiful green eyes then looked up and saw Ron and her family.

"I am me again" said Kim

Ron then hugged her. She then asked "What happened?"

"Looks like Wade came in time to stopped all" said Dr. James

"Not only me Dr. James but somebody as well" said Wade while his robot came to Dr. James

A little naked mole rat jumped out from behind and said "Hi"

"RUFUS!" said Ron in surprised.

The little rodent then jumped from Wadebot and towards his owner and hugger.

"I miss you so much too little buddy"

Kim then stood up and jumped towards the villains who were trying to escape now.

"Foil again Drakken." Mocked Kim

Dr. Drakken fell down and tried to climb away but he knocked onto something. He looked up and his jaw dropped. He then whimpered in fear

It was his worst nightmare. It is the most dangerous prey of all time to anyone. A very angry mother stood before him.

Dr. Andrea then picked Drakken up while Wadebot extended his robotic arm and wrapped it around Shego and Motor Ed.

"You…." Said Dr Andrea. "You…." Repeated but her pulsed is much faster now. Dr. Drakken can feel all of the adrenaline was being pumped up. Her eyes seemed burning like mad.

"You forced me to re-live my worst nightmare! You hurt my daughter! Finally you tried to kill her." Said Dr. Andrea in closed up

"I will make sure personally that the hospital or clinic will give you a very very painful treatment.!" said Dr. Andrea. She then picked up Dr. Drakken with and threw into a far corner. He slammed against the wall and the ceiling on top came crashing down on him.

"We finally won" said Kim

Rufus then screamed in fear and jumped on Ron's shoulder.

"What is wrong little buddy?" asked Ron

Rufus points something behind him

He saw the other Kim's figure stood up.

The other figure of Kim dressed in super suit. Only it is red and black

"At last, the body is mine. Now, the galaxy will be mine" said the other Kim.

She then stretched out her arms. 2 black angel wings appeared behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"It has been nice working with you guys but fun time is over and I have to say, it is sad to part with you guys" said Aeris with an evil smile.

Everyone realized what she was saying. Kim then stepped forward. "What about our contract?" asked Kim

"It has expired. Our contact says I will help you to find Project Aeris and I helped you find Project Aeris. The nerd does not see that loop hole" chuckles Aeris

"Do not worry, she does not have the Ultimate whacama who thingy" said Ron while giving high five to Rufus.

Aeris looked confused and asked. "Are you sure?"

She closed her eyes and wind started to blow softly. Suddenly, the was something struck down from the sky. Everybody covered their face. When the dust cleared, they saw Aeris was holding a very purple blade.

"The Guan-An Blade. We are doomed" yelled Professor Daniel

"No, you are wrong. You nerds have contributed much so…"

Aeris point the tip of the blade towards the Doctors and Professor. A beam of light then zapped onto them. They then floated into the sky and disappeared

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade and other villains were shocked.

Kim turned around and asked angrily "What did you do to them?"

"Oh nothing, I just helped them to escape. They are now in your nerdy cousin house. I want to save it for later. Right now, I want to eliminate the cranky smart mouth first." Said Aeris while looking at Shego

Shego was digging the dirt were Dr. Drakken was buried. She then said "We bought you back to life, you must obey us!"

"It is a mistake that you awoke me up again. However, you did help me. I will make your death fast and painless. I promise you this" said Aeris.

She then walked slowly towards Shego. Shego was unable to battle with Dr. Drakken on her shoulder. Suddenly someone screamed behind Aeris.

"Kim !" shouted Ron

She was zapped by a yellow ray. She then slowly floated into the mid-air. She seemed to be struggling like something is being forced into her.

The yellow flash then gone and she felt

"Are you okay Kim?" asked Ron

"No…." said Aeris softly

She then rushed to Kim and tried to stab her but before she could do it, a man with hairy feet and hands appeared in front of her. He slammed his palm on her stomach and she flew away and knocked her against her wall.

"Kim, I just gave you something I would have died to get it. It is no ordinary powers. It will take some time to settle down but it is the key to defeat her. You are the only one who can do it" said the man

"Monkey Fist! What did you do to her?" asked Ron

"Calm yourself down Ron. I gave her my Mystical Monkey Power" said Monkey Fist disappointedly.

"You.. What …"said Kim in surprised

"You must learn to use this power. I cannot defeat her. AHhhhhh…" Said Monkey Fist

Rufus was shocked to see that a blade had just passed through Monkey Fist chest. He then scrambled into Ron's pocket.

"Wade, get the villains out of here." Ordered Kim

"What did you just say!" asked Wade

"Just do it!" ordered Kim

Wade immediately typed something. The Wadebot transformed into a helicopter. It flew towards the villains and grabbed them. It then flew towards into the sky

Aeris saw what happened and she pulled the blade out of the Monkey Fist's chest. Monkey fist then collapsed

She pointed the blade towards Wadebot. However before she could do anything, Ron drew out the blue blade and slammed the sword on the purple blade. Kim immediately delivered a side-kick. Aeris took some steps back when receiving the blow.

"Very well done for a mere mortal. Very well done indeed. However, this will be the end for you." Said Aeris while clapping his hand

She then held her arm closed. She then shouted "AHHH.. Waahhh..!"

A black aura surrounded her, the ground began to treble violently. Kim and Ron try to maintain a standing position. They knew something bad is going to happened.

"It is over" said Aeris while looking at them

Rufus jumped out and then jumped kick towards Aeris. However, he was knocked back by an unknown force.

"Waahhh!" screamed Rufus. Ron managed to catch him before he landed on the ground.

"Nice try buddy" praised Ron while Rufus yammering

"You can't fight or escape" said Aeris

"Wrong, they can't fight but they can escape" said someone

Aeris turned around. She was hit by a yellow ray before she could do anything.

"RUN AWAY!" shouted Monkey King while trying to hold Aeris. The yellow ray came out from his palm. A door opened behind Ron and Kim

"Damn it.. The .. seal.. of .. the Monn key King.. Sun Wukong!" cursed Aeris

Kim tried to grab Monkey Fist. However, his looked told him to escape now.

"Come with us!" shouted Ron

"I can't, Kim and Ron you must learn to use your Mystical Monkey Power to full extend. You are the only hope for the world. Hurry, I cannot held her any longer." Said Monkey Fist

"But.." protested Kim

"GOOOO!" screamed Monkey Fist. He then held a palm out. A yellow ray generated and fired out of his palm. It hit Kim and Ron. They slammed the door and straight out.

"NNNOOOOO!" screamed Aeris. She then increased her energy and broke out of the seal.

Monkey Fist could not stand it anymore. He then felt onto the ground. Only his arm is still on the mid air.

"I entrust it to you, the Buffoon and Kim"

Aeris walked next to him. He held Monkey Fist head and said angrily "You can't even die right, you monkey boy". She then ripped Monkey Fist's head of his body

"Aaaaah!" screamed Monkey Fist in pain. He then slowly closed his eyes and knowing that he life has ended.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for a week delay. I was busy with uni's work. Therefore there is a delay. Anyway, read and review. Let me know how it go. Enjoy_

_Almost forgot, there are some spoliers here in the upcoming episodes. Rona Wade is Kim who infentrate into Jack Henchman military forces in order to trace Dr. Drakken and rescue Wade. This episode was done in thew game called Kim Possible:Kimmunicator :DS_

* * *

**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

**_Chapter 11 – The Nightmare is a reality_**

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH" shouted Kim and Ron who was flew out from Monkey Fist's powers. Ron landed on his butt while Kim did a somersault and landed on her feet.

They then turned around and started running. While they were running, Kim looked back and thought in her own mind. "Thank you, Lord Monty Fiske"

Kim turned around and saw Ron stopped running. She looked him in his face. It was as if he had just seen a ghost. He was terrified and sweaty.

"What is wrong Ron?" asked Kim in a tone.

He slowly pointed the thing in front of him and answered "That…"

Kim turned around. The scene caught her eyes and she was shocked to see it.

"This is so the drama" said Kim

It was exactly like her dream where Ron dropped into his doomed. Kim's instinct told her to keep running but she was just too scared. A purple light just pass through her missing her by centimeters

"Come on KP, we got to get moving" said Ron

Ron took her hand and started running. Kim realized somebody was chasing them. . More flashes of lasers just pass through them. In an instance, a laser light hit the ground next to them causing Ron to let go of her girl friend.

"Move!" screamed Kim

As the laser kept firing, Ron was waving his hands like mad and screamed in a high pitch tone like a girl. "AHHHHHH!"

"That buffoon is annoying like hell" said Aeris with her hand trying to claw something. She then held her blade up. A light sphere is then generated at the tip of the blade. It then shone very brightly. She then hurled the sphere towards them and exploded

The shockwave caused by the explosion threw both Kim and Ron into the midair. Aeris immediately jumped into the air and perform a downward stab. As soon as they landed. Aeris had stabbed the blade into the ground. The earth began to tremble causing massive shockwave. Kim and Ron could hardly stand up. The ground then split and crack. Red flashes came out of the crack. Soon both of them noticed that they are surrounded by pools of lava.

The earthquake did not stop yet. In fact, it became more violent. Ron was not too careful. He then slipped and fell.

"KIM!". Kim saw Ron fell and she immediately jumped to help her boyfriend. She caught him just in a nick of time.

"Ron!" shouted Kim

"I can't hold out my longer"said Ron. "Yes, you can!" protested Kim. However, their gripped were slipping. Soon, Kim only held tip of her boyfriend's finger. "Ron, you have to pull yourself up. I could not live without you." Tears were now pouring down from her eyes. She would never believe that it will be over. She then whispered softly "I love you"

Ron could see her girlfriend's face. She need him badly, he meant the entire world to her. There was no substitute for him. Before he could act the gloved slipped. And now he is lunging into his doomed.

"I am sorry" said Ron

"NOOOOO!". Screamed Kim.

"Take this with you!" screamed Ron. He quickly dug into his pocket and hurled it up. Kim managed to catch it in time. It was Rufus.

"Sorry little buddy" he thought. "BLLLOOMMMM!" the sound of an object dropped into the lava

Kim was then speechless. She could not believe what she was seeing. With all those mixed feelings, she let out a very powerful screamed and slammed her hand down onto the ground as hard as she can. She was in the kneeling position. She buried her face in her palmed and started crying.

Suddenly, a yellow light zoomed up into the sky. Kim looked up and saw the yellow light zapped her. She then slowly floated up into the air.

Rufus watch in shocked.

"EmmmmmAHHHHHHHhhhhh!" screamed Kim . The yellow ray then disappeared.

She then dropped back to the ground. Rufus quickly ran towards her. He looked at her. She seemed to have lost the will to live already. Her mind is completely blank. Rufus could not help but his emotion was mixed. Rage, sorrow and anger all at once. Kim turned around and saw Aeris stood in front of her. She began to laugh. The laugh grew louder and louder every second.

"The hero is dead and the Lotus blade is destroyed. The only thing hat could stop me now is you. Kimberly Anne Possible" mocked Aeris

However, her mind is completely blank. She seemed soulless. She seemed helpless.

"I am so sorry I have to get rid of that buffoon. Do not tell me you never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence, he is the same to me" said Aeris.

Kim's mind then suddenly filled with raged. She charged towards her. Rufus immediately assist her. Aeris raised her pinky finger and it touched on Kim's forehead. She was then knocked back. She hit Rufus and both of them landed on the ground

""I can do anything huh". Well, there is one thing you cannot do. It is saving the most important person in your life. The person whom you knew like forever, the person that you always carried you back even in the darkest hour. He did everything to help you including saving your live. However, when in the time of need, you cannot save him. You…. Are…. The…. Worst…. Girlfriend anyone could have" pointed Aeris.

What Aeris said was true. Kim could not help it but shut her eyes and covered her ears. She could not bear the words of Aeris. It is worst than a lethal poison to her.

"Don't worry though. I am a very nice girl. You will see him immediately" said Aeris. She then raised her blade.

However, before she could stab her, a few object rained down from the sky. It then created a big flashed and smoked. "AHHHHHHhhh!" screamed Aeris while rubbing her eyes.

Something then immediately zoomed in and grabbed Kim. Rufus saw the chanced immediately and hoped into Kim's pocket.

"Hang on tight Possible" said a very familiar voice. The jet pack then powered up and it blast away at hypersonic speed. By the time Aeris has a clear view, Kim already disappeared into the horizon.

_**Larry's house**_

Mr. Barkin has just landed. She put Kim down gently. He then asked "Where is Stoppable?"

However, Kim did not reply. Mr. Barkin then realized that Kim was not normal.

"HELP! Medic!" screamed Mr. Barkin

Dr. Andrea and the others zoomed out from the house. When she saw Kim, she charged to her like mad and squeeze her tight.

"I am glad you are safe baby" said Dr. Andrea while hugging Kim. Dr. James also did the same thing.

"Save the reunion for later. Something is terribly wrong with her" said Mr. Barkin

Dr. Andrea then parted away and looked at her precious daughter. She could see an empty shell. She quickly checked her pulsed. It is there but she and she is breathing. However, she does not have the will to live anymore.

"She is in a brain shocked. We must get her in and make sure she stays warm." Said Dr. Andrea.

Dr. James quickly lifted her daughter up and ran into the house. All of them worked as quickly as possible with Dr. Andrea instruction.

"What happened to her?" asked Professor Ramesh

"I do not know. She seemed to be in the state of shocked." Said Dr. Andrea

Rufus slowly climbed out of her pocket.

"Rufus!" shouted everyone. However, he was not overjoyed. He then slowly walked and pick up a pencil. He then wrote something. He tore the pages off and gave it to Professor Bob Chen.

Everyone looked at the piece of paper. Dr. Andrea closed her mouth with her hands. Everyone was shocked and then they knew what happened to Kim

Professor Bob Chen then dropped the paper. It reads

"My owner is dead. Aeris took his life away in front of Kim's eyes. Kim could not do anything but watch helplessly"

Nobody knew what to say to help the girl that could do anything.

Motor Ed, Dr. Drakken and Shego just stepped out from the kitchen. "Did we miss anything?"

After a few hours.

Dr. Drakken did not know what to say. For the first time in his entire life, he felt very guilty. He felt that he was responsible for Ron's death.

Shego and Motor Ed felt sorry for Kim. Suddenly, Shego walked in front of her. She then sat next to her.

"Hey Princess, you got to snap out of it. That boyfriend is already gone. You have to avenge him. You can't just sulked in here and regret for the rest of your life." Said Shego

However, there was no respond from her.

"What happened to the "I could do anything" girl?" Asked Shego

Kim slowly then looked up towards her and whispered "I let him die. I murdered him. The girl that you once knew is dead a long time ago. I am just a clone."

"Cork it!" protested Shego. "If you had not been there, that mad girl who killed him even earlier. This will be the hardest thing to say form me to you. Kim, you are the best of the best. Stoppable is lucky to have you."

Those words did not convince the girl. In fact, the mention of Stoppable just make it worst. She is now claming her ears and shut her eyes tight. She then let out a high pitch screamed

"NOOOOOoooooo…."

Shego and the others were amazed to see her reaction. Kim then ran towards a room and shut the door behind her.

"That did not go to well. Seriously" said Motor Ed

**_Somewhere in Japan_**

Hirotaka and Yori were sparing each other. Security measures had been very tight these days. Most activities had been cancel seen the dawn of the news of the Goddess of Chaos would rise again.

Suddenly, there is something struck Yori. She could felt something had happened. She then felt something touch her forehead. It was Hirotaka pointed his finger on her forehead. The ninja girl felt ashamed

"Gomen Nasai" said Yori in disappointment

"I am worried about Stoppable-san too. However, you must learn to accept that he belongs to Kim now" said Hirotaka

Yori blushed and protested "No.. I do not love him, we are just friends. We….. Is it that obvious?"

"You can learn a lot of things when you spar with someone." Smiled Hirotaka

"Yori Sempai, Hirotaka Sempai" called out a student. He then bowed in front of them. They then bowed backed to him

"What bring you here?" asked Hirotaka

"Master Sensei has dire need of you presence. You are required to be presence in his dojo now" said the student

"We are on our way. You may leave" said Yori

Sensei's dojo

Hirotaka and Yori knocked on the door.

"You may come in" said a very sad voiced.

Hirotaka and Yori slowly opened the door and walked in. "We are here Sensei" said Yori

They were shocked to see tears from Sensei's eyes

"What is the matter?" asked Hirotaka.

"Before I answered your question, it is best for you to be prepared. I had a very bad news for all three of us" said Sensei

Yori sensed that this bad news is going to hit her very bad. However, how bad could it be as she asked herself.

"We are ready for anything" said Hirotaka

_Few moments later._

Yori could not believe what she was hearing. Her knees felt very weak suddenly and she sank onto the floor. Hirotaka immediately came to assist her. For the first time in her entire life, she could not cope up with the news. Tears were now pouring from her eyes. There was no way she is going to believe the news.

"Master Sensei, I beg you. Please tell me it is not the truth!" she crawled towards Sensei and grabbed his arms.

Master Sensei did not speak a word and turned away. The action made by Sensei told Yori he was dead serious. She then buried her face in her palm and started sobbing.

"Ke SO!" she cursed in a high pitch voiced.

Sensei then spoke up "I know this will be the hardest time for you Yori but you must prepare immediately. You must go to Middleton and helped his love. She suffered a lot of damage and she needs all the help she can get. Please do it for Stoppable-san"

Yori did not speak a word. Her heart was filled with rage when she heard abut the girl in Middleton

"With all due respect Sensei, I refused to take this assignment" said Yori which is still in tears

"I know that it is hard for you to accept. However, with Stoppable-san gone, Possible-chan is the only hope for human survival and she is in emotional state problem. I am sure Stoppable-san will be pleased if you helped this out. This will be your honor." Continued Sensei.

There was a moment of silent. Hirotaka wanted to touch her but the looked on Sensei's face held him back. Yori then slowly rises and bow to Sensei. "I will leave immediately to help Possible-chan. Thank you Sensei for your wisdom" She then left the dojo.

"Do you think it is wise to send Yori-chan to help Possible-chan. I mean they both might have a little disagreement according to their past." Asked Hirotaka

"That is the reason she is the prefect candidate. Her experience will serve her well and hopefully, Possible-chan could find her soul again before it is too late." Said Sensei

_**3 weeks had passed since the incident.**_

Kim's condition did not get any better with passing time. As the time passed, so as her conditions as well. What is even worse is that Ronald's parents did not accept this too well either especially Ron's mom.

"All of this would not have happened if I did not allow him to see you. You caused the death to our son. I knew you were a trouble maker since from the very beginning". Ron's mother words still echo in Kim's mind.

"You are the worst girlfriend anyone could have had". Those lines were still fresh as if it was spoken seconds ago.

Everybody from around the world came to cheer her up. Professor Acari, Bernice, Monique, the cheerleader squad including Bonnie and even Will Du. However none of them had succeeded.

"We have run out of option. Basically, she did not have the will to live anymore." Said Will Du

"I cannot believe that the Ron will have such a huge impact on Kim." Said Tara

"It is hopeless, I tried some of the lines will get on her nerves but she just stay there like a stone" said Bonnie.

"We must not give up. She worked too hard to save us all. Now it is our chance to repay her." Said Bernice

"However, there was nothing we could do. I felt so helpless now. She helped us in the time of need but we could not helped her when she needed us the most" said Professor Acari

"Should we try reversed psychology?" asked Monique

Suddenly the TV started to fizzle. Jim and Tim knocked on the TV but it does not do any good. Suddenly, the TV went back to normal and a face appeared. They were shocked to see the face of Kim on TV.

"Whoaaa!" shouted Jim

"Kim is on TV?" said Tim in surprised

Everyone turned around and saw the face of Kim on the TV

"Oohhh.. I am sorry to interrupt your daily broadcast but I have some urgent news for you mere mortals" said Aeris

"It is Aeris!"

Everyone was watching including Ronald's parents

"I came to tell you that the Doom's day is about to come. Soon the rain of fire will shower the earth surface and everyone in the entire world will suffer a mysterious and painful plague. The water will dried up and Earth will turn into a red planet with no life forms. It will be a glorious chaos. All thanks to me"

"She is broadcasting all over the world" said Dr. James

"That is the girl that murdered your son" said Dr. Andrea to Ron's parents

Ronald's mom was filled with raged when seeing the picture. Seeing the face of the murder that took away her precious son.

The TV then split into 2 screens. The other part of the TV shows a group of people in town laughing like mad while pointing something. One of them said "This is a joke. All this stuff is crap"

"Maybe there is something wrong with the broadcasting channel". The laughter continues.

Aeris looked at them with hatred and said "You call this crapped? That means you do not want to hear anymore right? If so, you can go to hell"

The sounds of laughter immediately turned into scream of horror. Everyone who mocked Aeris just now had their head blew up. Soon the broadcast show an image of horror. The city was completely covered with dead people and the survivors screamed like mad. The streets were now painted in red color. All the viewers around the world were terrified by the image.

"Do not worry, as a Goddess of Chaos. I do not plan to kill everyone in a single row. I like to watch them die slowly and painfully. However, do not fear, there is one person that could stopped me and I am going to tell you her name. Her name is Kimberly Anne Possible"

Everyone began to chatter among themselves.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, I hope you already get over with the issued of your boyfriend. I will be no fun to watch to die sadly. I want you to die in pain. Anyway, you are the only one who can stop me now. I will attempt to open the Orburus Dimensia in 3 weeks time. If you do not stop me, it will be the end for all of you and finally, the gods will bow down to me." Said Aeris in a very satisfying voice.

Dr. Andrea and Dr. James looked at each other. They then looked back at the TV

"I wish you mortals luck. So long and hopefully you remember my message. Oh, I almost forgot, all this made possible thanks to you brilliant scientist. You have invented some you should never invent."

"This is no good" said Larry who just watched the TV

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie

"Orburus Dimensia. The Gate that connected to the other world. I thought it was just a fad" said Professor Daniel

"What is so bad about these Orb thingy?" mocked Dr. Drakken

"According to the legend, Orburus Dimensia is a door, Heaven and Hell's gate to be more precise." Continued Larry

"That means she is doing a favor for us" said Bonnie. "I am beginning to like this girl"

"Hello! She is the Goddess of Chaos. What good will come from her?" said Tara in front of Bonnie's face

"You are a smart one" praised Professor Daniel. "Orburus Dimensia, is the door keeping the devils and gods from battling each other. It is like a neutral point. It is what it keeps the devils and gods from stop fighting each other." Snapped Professor Daniel

"So if you opened the neutral point, the power will shift it's balanced. Thus, God's and Devils will have a war. Big whoop" said Monique

"A very big whoop indeed. Gods and devils already have a very big impact in our lives. They are like our good and bad sides. They can make us do good things like Kim or bad things like Shego. Now, imagine if it is released into our world? What could happened?" asked Larry

"A war for all eternity where we will have restless, all will be caught in the war, plague will be released and worst of all, a chaos for all eternity" said Will Du

Professor Daniel and Larry nodded.

"There is one thing I do not understand. In order to open the Orburus Dimensia, it would require a very huge amount of energy. You must in fact be able to bent time and space. How is she going to do that in the same time" asked Larry

"I think that where we came into play" said Dr. Drakken

Everybody turned around and looked at Dr. Drakken

"What do you mean Drew?" asked Professor Bob Chen

"I think I know where she is going to strike next" continued Dr. Drakken

Mr. Barkin and Will Du looked at him "Where?" asked both of them

"A research facility in the rocky mountains. We stole it once too. Remember anything nerd linger?" asked Shego

Wade thought for a few moments. He realized something and gasped "The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer"

"For the power, she will try to steal the Kinetic Modulator and Calto-Electro-Dynamic-Cogetrator" continued Bonnie

Everyone blinked at Bonnie

"What! I went to a mission with Kim and this bad accent guy got this thingy that will suck up the entire world power" explained Bonnie

"Wait, if Aeris is going to need the device that Professor Dementor invented, that means she will…" said Wade

"That is not going to end well. Seriously" said Motor Ed

Suddenly there was a knocked on their door. Tara went to the door and opened the door to see a stranger's face.

"Who are you?" asked Tara

"I am Yori from Yamanochi" said the ninja girl

Everyone turned around. Jim then asked "What do you want?"

"I am here to help Possible-chan" said Yori

"Who?" continued Tim

"Sorry, I am here to help Kimberly Anne Possible" explained Yori

"Are you here to help here or to ask her to do a favor?" asked Professor Ramesh

"Don't worry, she is our ally" said someone from behind

He then walked forward. Yori then asked "Who are you?"

"I am Wade Load. My friends called me Wade. Come in"

Yori then stepped into the house. She then saw Dr. Drakken, Motor Ed and Shego

Dr. Drakken then asked "I believe some introduction is in proper in here."

"Guys, this girl is Yori from Japan. Ron went to Japan in the student exchange program. You could say this girl almost become Ron's girlfriend and it cause Kim to no end grief." Said Wade with a smile

Yori blushed and denied "We are just friends though. Me and Stoppable-san share a bond of honor"

"That is saying "I love Stoppable-san" in another way" teased Monique with a smiled

Yori face became more red than usual. She then asked "Where is Possible-chan. I mean Kim Possible"

Everybody pointed at the door. Yori sensed a very disappointed sorrow and confused aura came out of the room. She immediately noticed that she really needed help. She then slowly walked to the door. As soon as she touched the knob, she felt a huge amount of resistant flowing through her. She quickly pulled back her hand. She turned around and looked at Dr. James and Dr. Andrea.

"Request permission to see your daughter" asked Yori politely

Dr. James and Dr. Andrea looked at each other. There was a moment of silent. Dr. James then gulped. "You may enter."

Before she entered, she turned back and pointed something "Whatever happends, I would much appreciated if you guys stay out it for now."

All of them paused for a while and nodded

Yori slowly reached the door knob. She then opened the door. It was a very dark gloomy room. It seemed the room was dead for a very long time. She saw a figure sitting in a corner of the room. She slowly approached the figure.

"Kim?" said Yori

However, she did not answer. She was still there curling up and she looked horrible. It was the worst thing anyone could have seen in the entire live.

Yori did not know what to say. She then sat right next to her

"What are you doing here? If you are not here to let of your anger for me not being able to save Ron, please leave now." said Kim

Yori could sense an extreme sadness in her tone. She then said "I would love to do that but I got more important things to do right now. That is to bring you back from darkness."

"Let me be, I fought for light too long already. It is time to catch up with darkness."

Yori could not believe what she was hearing. This is the great Kim Possible? How come somebody so great become such a slumped.

She then stood up and …

PAAAAAPPPPP!

The slap echoed the entire room. All the people outside was surprised and they winced.

"I think there will be a crazy party in that room" said Monique with a doubt

"This will be interesting" continued Shego

"Great minds think alike" agreed Bonnie

Soon, we heard struggling sound came from the room. They entire house began to shake

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Kim

"NOT UNTIL I KNOCEKD SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

Soon the people heard things were smashed. Punches were being exchange. Somebody knocked onto the wall.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAY HERE AND SULK? IS THIS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT, TO REGRET FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE?" screamed Yori

There were more struggling after those word

"WHAT LIFE? I AM A CLONE, A FAKE!"

Something then smashed

"DOES THAT STOP STOPPABLE-SAN FROM LOVING YOU?"

Everything quite down. All of them were surprised

"YOU MAYBE A CLONE BUT I STILL LOST TO YOU. YOU MANAGED TO WIN STOPPBALE-SAN FROM ME. HE PUT ALL HIS LOVE, FAITH AND TRUST IN YOU. EVEN HE DIES HE STILL NEVER STOP TO TRUST YOU WITH HIS PET. I

WISH I WAS IN YOUR PLACE." Boomed Yori. All of them then heard sobbing noises.

"NOT ONLY THAT, MONKEY FIST GAVE HIS MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER TO YOU AND SO MOST IMPORTANLTY RON DID TOO. RON GAVE YOU HIS MYSTICAL MONKEY POWER! THAT SHOWS THAT EVEN HIS BODY LEFT YOU BUT HIS SOUL IS WITHIN YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WOULD I GIVE TO GET IT FROM YOU."

"AFTER THAT, ALL YOU DID WHAT SULKING AWAY?"

Kim realized that what Yori said was true. She then slowly looked up and said "I am sorry"

Yori then clamed down, she then asked "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to settled this once and for all. Aeris, you have reigned to long already!" Kim then punched her palm and Yori could sense the rage that was burning within Kim Possible.

The door then slammed opened. Both of the girls walked out of them room. Kim looked very different. She does not have the sweet and innocent look anymore. Shego could tell that it was not Kim Possible but something more.

Monique, Tara and Kim's parents were overjoyed to watch Kim was back.

"I need everyone's co-operation in order to bring Aeris down. So I am asking this personally from me and myself. Would you helped me?" asked Kim

"Kim, we have always been there for you. No matter what."

"You had helped us so much" said Professor Acari

"Now, it is time for us to pay you back" Will Du

Kim then walked towards the villains and asked. "Are you going to help me after all I have done to you?

"We are yours to command" said Dr. Drakken

"Red, my crowbar is yours. Seriously" raised the hand of Motor Ed

"Team Go will give full support too." Said Shego

Suddenly then TV switched on and Jack Hench was on the screen "The Hench Co-operation will give full support for Miss Rona Wade"

Kim turned around smiled and asked "You still remember I sneak into your training facility"

"We henchman or in this case henchwomen stick together"

"We are ready then. This time, there will be no mercy for you Aeris" said Kim

Jim and Tim then looked into the room. All of the things were smashed including windows, tables and chair. The computer was stuck into the wall, the printer was hanging from the ceiling and worst of all, the goldfish that was in the fish bowl is now swimming in the coffee in the drinking cup

Tim then said. "If you asked me, I think our sister IS the Goddess of Chaos"


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the late update. I got a camp this coming friday. So, Daniel did all the work this time. Yes, the same person Professor Daniel Ho HunYong except he is not a professor and he helped me. He wrote 80 of the story this time.Anyway, read and revies as always. Please and Thank you_**

* * *

**

**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

_**Chapter 12: Redemption**_

"So what is our plan?" asked Wade

"First of all, we get out of here as soon as we can, we will meet up in Global justice department. This place is not safe anymore. Aeris could strike anytime."

Everyone nodded.

"Secondly, I need help from Team Go, Yamanochi and Mr. Barkin. I want you guys to help me with my training. I want you guys to make sure you work my butt off."

"I will work you butt of alright. I cannot guaranteed your safety though" snarled Shego

"Good that is I want to hear. I will explain the others on our way to Global Justice. Will if you may, please?" asked Kim innocently

Will sighed; he then took out his RCM and press the button. Soon we heard a very very loud noise. They all went out and saw the jet was landing.

"All aboard and ladies first" announced Will proudly

_**During the ride to GJ**_

All of them sat down and looked at Kim. Kim walked towards her cousin and bent down on him. "Larry, it is you call"

"What?" said Larry Surprisingly?

"You and Professor Daniel know a lot about Aeris, we need to know about her. Can you tell me and the others about the story of Aeris? I think of us is interested to know our friend" replied Kim

Larry looked at Professor Daniel and back at Kim. "I will be most pleased"

Larry stood forward, adjust the glasses and clear his throat

"According to the Knights and Wizard: The Quest for the Book of Peace RPG. It began a very long time ago in a place called Ossiria

Aeris was the best of the best; she was trained as a war goddess. She mastered every single element including Hades' Darkness, The Immortal of Zeus Lightning, The Flames of the Sun God of Amun-Ra, The Martial Art combat of Lenneth Valkaryrie, and the hardest of all, the Magic of Merlin

In short, she is the skilled warrior and powerful Mage anyone could imagine. She also grew up to be a very beautiful Goddess anyone could have seen. However, her thirst for power drove her insane."

Everyone were interested with the story even more

"It said that one day, the God and Goddess decided to hold an event. The Gladiator Championship where heroes, god and goddess came from all over the universe to compete in the tournament. Being the top warrior and sorcerer, Aeris of course undoubtedly make her way up in a speedy time.

However, when came to the final stage, she battled against The Legendary Dark Knight known also as the Devil of War: Wuki. He is the best of the best in the Devil's world. Though it was a tournament, they both fought like arch-enemy. They leave no room for errors and took every opportunity they could find. However…"

_**Gladiator Coliseum**_

Aeris was defending the best as she can as Wuki fires heaps of homing fireballs at her. She was swinging a very long katana in order to slice the fireball and deflected them. It was so intense that the crowd had to cover their face with hand.

Wuki then noticed that it is useless to keep going on. Therefore, he decided to change into a new plane. He jumped upward and slammed his fist into the ground. The earth then formed a wave headed straight towards Aeris. Aeris then held her katana upward and a blue aura generated around the blade. She then hurled the sword forward. The beam struck the earth's soil and exploded. Before the dust could settle, she immediately saw a foot just inches away from her face. Suddenly, there was a loud slammed on the wall.

Wuki stretched his legs out making a crackling noise and put his feet down.

Everyone looked at the place where Aeris was just slammed into it.

"She is not there" shouted one of the audience

"What!" shouted Wuki in disbelieved

"Right behind you." Said someone behind him. Wuki then sensed a tremendous amount of impact on his body. He flew upwards into the bright sky. After that, he felt another impact on his torso. He slammed into the ground with a tremendous force, creating a crater. Before he could react, a knee sank into his body like a sharp pain.

"AHHHhhhhhh…." Shouted Wuki in pain as it faded away.

"Having a little nap are we woodle?" taunted Aeris

She then jumped up into the air, she clamped her palm together then pulled it back to her torso, Wuki was still not moving. A bright light then started to glow on her hand. The light is so contristing that hardly anyone could see anything. Dark clouds began to gather and lightning strikes everywhere, strong gust starting to occur too.

"STOP IT! The Match is over!" shouted Odin who was one of the judges.

"No, it is not!" boomed Aeris

At that time, an energy sphere formed around the judges. Odin, Amun-Ra, Guan Ying and Angel Gabriel could not move at all.

"Aeris, are you insane?" shouted Guan-Yin

"It is not over until I say it is over" screamed Aeris back

Angel Gabriel said "She has locked all of us, we can do anything until she is disrupted"

Every person in the coliseum began to panic. They tried to flee but with such high rate of lightning strike. Most of were electrocute alive

"It is over Wuki!" mocked Aeris with a evil smile.

She then hurled the energy blast towards Wuki.

Wuki's eyes then jerked opened, he quickly got onto his feet. The then swirl his staff. Two gigantic cylinders appeared in front of him.

The Energy blast went into the cylinder and then suddenly out of nowhere, Aeris found a yellow energy beam encircle her. It then locked her up. She looked back

She saw a monkey riding on the cloud holding his palm out. The Monkey was struggling to hold Aeris.

"Curse you, Sun Wukong. This is the fight between me and the devil" screamed Aeris in high pitch voiced.

"I agree it is over. You are too violent" snarled Wuki

He then spun his staff around him and pointed back to Aeris. The energy blast then came out from another gigantic cylinder and headed straight towards Aeris

"DAMN IIITTTT!" cursed Aeris

Soon the dark clouds began to disperse and everything began to stabilize. The seal around the judges smashed into pieces. They were able to move again.

Wuki then knelt down from exhaustion. His used his staff as a support. Immediately, Rem, Undine and the other healer came to aided him. They started chanting to heal his wounds. However, as soon as they started to chant, dark spark began to strike immediately, causing all the healers to knock back.

Undine slowly stood up. She gasped in horror. "This is…."

"The Forbidden Spell, Anakram. That girl is insane!" whispered Rem in disbelief

Undine, immediately summoned her Trident. She then pointed the trident in front of Wuki. Water began to sprout from the trident surrounding Wuki.

"We got to act quickly, the Sphere of Baptism that I cast can only hold it back not for long. We have to get that cursed out before ….."

Suddenly, Wuki let out tremendous screamed, water vapors and gasses seemed to be flowing through his eyes, ears and mouth. He began to roll around in pain while screaming for his life. Undine then used her maximum power to cast the Sphere of Baptism in order to restrain and ease the pain

"Rem!" screamed Undine while looking at her

Rem immediately acts without hesitation. She began to chant immediately. As she began to chant, there were 3 pairs of angel wings appeared behind her. She then floated into the sky. Her chant grows louder and louder. She then lifted her arms and crossed it together. A light sphere is then formed on her palm

"Hang on Wuki, she is almost done" urged Undine as he tried her best to keep the cursed from spreading.

Rem opened her eyes. "Now!"

Undine immediately let go her spell. Suddenly a there was a huge marking appeared from the ground. The marking then rose up and thousand of spear appeared out of nowhere. They then struck on Wuki mercilessly.

"Holy Lance" said Rem

The spear then break with the sound of a shattered glass. Suddenly, a dark orb with a very dark aura appeared from Wuki's body.

"Duck!" screamed Angel Gabriel

He then took out a gigantic sword and bashed the orb into sky. Odin wasted no time summoned his trusty Gungir and tossed it up into the sky. As soon as the spear struck the orb, it exploded. The explosion was so big and intense that it seemed like a second sun from below. Amun-Ra immediately transformed into a phoenix and encircle the explosion to prevent it from causing massive damage. Soon everything began to settle down.

_**The Judgment Halls of the Gods**_

"This is unacceptable!" roared Odin

"Do you have any idea how serious this is?" blasted Amun-Ra in flames

"This is a tournament my dear girl, it is not a place for you to torment and let alone murdered someone. I wish I could be easy on you but by casting the forbidden spell to your honored opponent, your action are not to be taken lightly." Said Guan-Yin politely

"Which part of sportsmanship you do not understand!" sighed Angel Gabriel

Aeris just stood there did not say a word. In fact, she seemed happy about the incident.

"Answered Us!" demanded Odin

She then gave an evil smiled and said. "I am bound to only one rule. The Strong will survive and the weak shall fall". She then licked her lips.

Every person on the council was shocked to hear this. "Very well, you had made your choices"

"Aeris, because of your carelessness act, I declare that Wuki is the winner of the tournament. Also, we have come to a decision that you will be outcast to the mortal world as your punishment for all eternity. The Guan-An Blade will be given to Wuki and he will be the God of War"

"WHAT!" shouted Aeris in disbelief.

"That blade is mine. I earned it, if Sun Wukong had not seal me, I would have disposed that Wuki" protested Aeris

"Indeed, that is why, you lost. Therefore, the blade does not belong to you. We cannot allow you to get that blade; your lack of judgment is clearly a danger to everyone else. Therefore, we cannot have someone like you to handle such extreme powers." Said Guan-Yin

"This is rubbished. Mark my words, you will regret this decision. One day, I will get my hands on that blade and when I do, you will regret that you made this decision. You hear me. All of you will suffer…" screamed Aeris as she was being pulled away from the court by the angels and struggling.

_**Back to present**_

"Soon afterwards, she hatched a plan and stole the Guan-An blade. She then murdered Wuki and claim the blade as her own" finished Larry

Everyone was shocked to hear what Larry said.

"Amazing, simply amazing!" praised Professor Daniel

"What are you talking about Prof, you can tell that the goddess is definitely pure evil" said Mr. Barkin

"No, I mean Larry, his knowledge is amazing. We really could used someone like him at our archeology department" praised Professor Daniel

Larry snorted and replied "Sorry, but I am more interested in games. Thanks for the generous offer though"

Motor Ed then suddenly spoke up "Seriously, how did she got defeated?"

No one answered

"I am afraid, that is beyond our knowledge" replied Professor Daniel

"OOkay…. So we are definitely talking about pure evil here. More evil than the devil." Said Kim

"That is correct Possible-chan" confirmed Yori

"I got some question left?" asked Tara

Everyone turned around and looked at her

"If what you say is true, then we do need to worry about Aeris opening the gateway right. I mean nothing will happened since the gods and devils can compete" continued Tara

"This is not true, after the incident, the gods were blamed for Wuki's death. They tried to reason out but it does not go well, so now, they are at war" explained Professor Daniel

Suddenly the aircraft stop in mid air. The jet hovered for a moment as it automatically extended the landing gear. The ground the opened up slowly to welcome the jet. It then settled to a soft landing with a thump. Son the door above then closed slowly as the light came on the landing bay.

"We have arrived" announced Will

The jet then opened and everyone came out. Dr. Director and Jack Henchman were there to greet them.

"Welcome everyone to Global Justice." Said Dr. Director with a happy smiled.

_**GJ Meeting room**_

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Dr. Drakken

"First of all, we need to find a way to resist Aeris. Aeris as you all have seen it is way too tricky and speedy. She can control the climate which will give an advantage to her." Said Kim

Kim then turned to Wade "Wade, have you still got the design for my super suit?" asked Kim

"You can bet on it." Confirm wade.

"Good, I need the entire people who are qualified in science to work on the super suit. Last time, it did not go well. We cannot afford any mistake anymore. Any mistake will cause us serious damage."

"Dr. Drakken, I never thought I would say this but can you built your Atmosphere Disruptor?" asked Kim

Dr. Drakken and stood up in fury "Me, you are asking a mad genius this question? You know I can"

"Oh great!" moaned Shego

"We also need someone who can help us with engine part. Ed, I need your helped." Begged Kim

"Yeah, that is what I am talking about. Seriously" Replied Motor Ed

"We need a vehicle that could run not only fast but strong too. Rest assure, she is going to send an army to go against the vehicle" said Kim

"Leave that to me, I can do it faster before you can finish your air guitar. Seriously"

"Shego, Bonnie, Tara, Mr. Barkin and Yori we will begin training soon. I need all the support that I can get. Please" pleaded Kim

"Oh, do not worry, I am going to do more than that to you" smiled Shego wickedly

"Please and thank you" said Kim with a smile

"Larry and I will brief to Jack and Global Justice on what Aeris are capable off and plan an excellent strategy against her" confirmed Professor Daniel

Bonnie then raised her hand "Did you forget about something Miss perfect? How about Professor Dementor and the Kinetic something"

Kim looked at her seriously and answered "We must inform Professor Dementor and the other to flee at once. No matter how hard we try, there is no way we can go against Aeris now. Any attempt to confront her would be suicide."

"Are you suggesting that we just let her get what she wants?" asked Will

"Yes" replied Kim sharply

"This is insane, we must strike her back as soon as we can, the longer we wait, the harder it is" said Will in an outrage mood

"With all due respect Du-san but how do you think we are going to go against her now?" asked Yori

Will then realized what he was suggesting, he then amped down and sat back. "I just wish I can do something" replied Will with disappointment

"Yes you can, you can me in training too." Said Kim while approaching him and laid her hand on her shoulder.

Will then started into her eyes, she is right; he still can do something to help.

"Impressive and thank you" said Will whole heartedly

"Good, it is late now. I think we all better have a good night sleep and begin our work tomorrow."

"Agreed, our staff will show you around and your personal bedroom. We have much work to do" said Dr. Director

_**Late at Night In The Kitchen**_

Dr. Drakken just walked into the kitchen. He could not sleep without his teddy bear so he went to look for something to drink. As soon as he arrived at the kitchen, he saw Dr. James, Dr. Andrea Professor Ramesh, Professor Bob Chen and Professor Daniel were sitting on the table

"What are you guys doing outside here so late in the middle of the night" asked Dr. Drakken

"Nothing much, we could not sleep so we decided to come here and chat about our old days." Said professor Daniel

"Care to join us?" invited Dr. Andrea

Dr. Drakken was about to say now. However, something inside him tells him to stay. The feeling was so strong that he could not resisted it

Few moments later

Everyone was laughing away having a very good time. Even Dr. Drakken was enjoying himself.

"How I remember Daniel how well he plays on chess" reminded Dr. Drakken

"Yeah, he was so terrible that we decided to make him win on purposed" continued Dr. James

"By changing the computer program, he started with a king and 15 queens while the computer had a king and 15 pawns. He was so confident that he said "Get ready to laugh"" said Professor Ramesh

"In the end, we all laugh but not because of his victory but he got checkmate" continued Professor Bob Chen

All of them laugh.

"Oh, oh, oh remember also why James was late to pass up his assignment?" asked Dr. Andrea

"Yeah, I remembered clearly as it was yesterday. Thanks to that fly." Said Dr. James in horror

"What happened?" asked Professor Daniel

"It was summer that time and James got one last paper to finish his assignment. However there was an annoying bug keep buzzing around him so he slapped it." Said Dr. Andrea

"However, the fly did not die. Instead it just keeps buzzing on the table. So, James dipped the bug into the ink jar and left it over the ice-cream cup that he just finished. He went for more ice-cream that time." Continued Dr. Drakken

"That is the biggest mistake ever" said Professor Bob Chen while smiling

"What happened after that?" asked Professor Daniel

"The fly hoped onto his paper and crawled around. Since the fly was soaked in ink, the entire paper had to be re-written again." Said Professor Ramesh

"Finally it died though. The fly "volunteered" in a rocket fuel testing experiment but unfortunately there was a little "mishap" during the experiment" concluded Dr. James

After that moment, everyone quite down and looked into their mug. They realized what they were going to talk about next. There was an uneasy silent

It was the night Big Science Department Mixer. In those days, they were not a ladies man and that was the time the tragedy happened

Everyone then looked at Dr. Drakken

"Drew" said Professor Ramesh with a heavy sighed

"We are sorry" apologized Dr. James

"We were no better than ourselves. We could not get a date for ourselves and yet we laughed at your invention" announced Professor Bob Chen

Dr. Drakken did not know what to say. He actually could not believe his ears. All the evil gadget and evil plot he once cooked up was to make sure the his genius was recognizes

"You were trying to help us and your invention was great but we were just too young to understand. I never thought our laughter could do so much harm" continued Dr. James

"What is done is done. However, I had chosen my path and I cannot go back again. It is too late already. 25 years too late" said Dr. Drakken while wave his hand lazily

"Are you still going to be the mad scientist?" asked Professor Daniel

Dr. Drakken then sighed. "I really wished that you say those 3 words long time ago. If so, there will be one less mad scientist and one more robotic expert. However, like I say what is done is done. But remember, no matter how bad I can be, you guys will still be my posse and I owe you an apology to Possibles"

"For what?" asked Dr. Andrea

"Endangered your daughter everytime and force you to re-live your worst nightmare"

"She is still in one piece isn't she?" asked Professor Daniel

"So no harm done" continued Dr. James

Dr. Drakken then pretended to look at his watch. He exclaimed "Oh! My look at the time, it is already this late. I should get going"

He then stood up from his chair and walked away. Dr. Andrea raised her hand and said "Drew?"

Dr. Drakken paused for a while.

"Thank you for helping us and let my daughter life for all this years. I really hope that one day, you will become a good scientist and contribute to the society". Continued Dr. Andrea as she put all her feelings into the word

Dr. Drakken did not do anything. He then exited the kitchen

"Do you think he will be good one day?" asked Professor Bob Chen

"I certainly hope so Bob. I certainly hope so" said Dr. James while placing his arm on her shoulder's wife.

_**Common Room**_

Kim sat alone in the dark common room facing outside a very big window. A very dim moonlight shone upon her as she looked at the moon and sighed. Soft wind blew through her and her hair lifted and falls back. She still could not forget the incident that took Ron's life away. She still felt responsible for his death.

She still could remember as it was yesterday that incident. She then dug into her pocket and pulled something out and held it tight to her chest. Tears then fell from her eyes as she gripped the item. She missed the way, how Ron comforted her, how Ron brushed her chair, how Ron used to teased her and be there for her and most importantly how Ron used to kiss her. She missed him so much

Suddenly, the door opened and closed. Kim turned around and looked towards the direction of the door. It was Bonnie. She immediately wiped her tears.

"Hi Bonnie" said Kim

"Hi K, you still cannot sleep?" asked Bonnie

"Yeah" answered Kim

Bonnie then walked near to her and joined her. She noticed that Kim's eyes were watery

"You miss him a lot do you Kim?" asked Bonnie

"So what, as if you care" answered Kim in a distinct mood.

"Yeah, I care" responded Bonnie

Kim was surprised with the answer that Bonnie gave her.

"I know Kim; I had been a real jerk since we meet each other. However, did you ever wonder why?" asked Bonnie

Kim was dumbfounded by Bonnie's question. Both of them did not speak a word

"It is because you have Stoppable" said Bonnie

"What do you mean?" asked Kim in puzzled

"Kim, let us face it. Stoppable and you met since like pre-k and you both have been best friends forever."

Kim listened in surprised

"However, what about me, do I have such a friend? Who can I depend on? I always wanted some man that I can trust on and someone I can be comfortable with. Someone who can believe me and especially someone who I can share my feelings with." Continued Bonnie

"Everytime, when I saw you and Stoppable, I got pissed off. I asked myself. What makes them deserved each other? What makes them so happy? Thousand of question slammed into my mind. You name it, what, how, when, who and you know the rest"

"I though you had it figure out. If I can be as mean as I can, maybe I can get that happiness from her. Maybe I can get be as happy as her. Most importantly, I will get a satisfactory from her downfall. Therefore, I need her to go down in order for me to climb up" explained Bonnie

"However I was wrong, when I saw you a few days ago, I could help but felt guilty. Even though I did not bring you down but the sensed of guilt is still there. Suddenly some question came into my mind. How can I be so selfish? I have accomplished what I got but what I am not satisfied? I am I still feel so sorrowed? What is happening to me? The great Kim Possible is down and I am not having any happiness? What is wrong with the picture?"

"Finally, I found the answer. It is not because of her. It is because of me. I am the one who is wrong." Admitted Bonnie

"I mean if I had such a jerk, who knows what might happen, who could be best friends. We could have done so many incredible things. At least, I will obtain what I have been searching for."

She then turned at looked Kim into her eyes

"Kim, I do not know what to say but try to forget this feeling" said Bonnie

"Forget it! How can I forget it? It is not like everyday you can meet someone you know for long 14 years and found out that he loved you to the bits. Are you toying with me?" asked Kim sternly

"I am not, but would not be sad for Ron to see you crying like this? Think what would he had done?" asked Bonnie

Kim realized that what Bonnie said was true

"We maybe not able to save our loves one sometimes but at least we know that he believes in us until the end. From the way I see it, you still got a piece of him." Said Bonnie while pointing at what she was gripping

Kim noticed that Bonnie knew what she was holding. It was one side of the glove that belongs to Ron when the glove slipped.

There was a long paused of silent

"Is this really your first time to experienced someone's death?" asked Bonnie with a soft voice

Kim then looked down on the glove

"It hurts, right? It's sad right?" Bonnie continued

Kim still remained silent

"I should have done this, I should have done that. The only thing that filled you mind is regret and sorrow" continued Bonnie

She then paused for a while

"There is only one thing the living can do. We can keep them in our memories" continued Bonnie with her voiced slowly raised up

She then reached out her hand and placed it on Kim

"Kim" said Bonnie slowly

"You have received his torch of life, you life is not alone anymore" persuaded Bonnie serenely

As Bonnie spoke those words, tears were shed from her eyes and dripped on the glove and Bonnie's hand

"Here, raised your head. Embrace your memories and step forward. For his sake as well" continued Bonnie

Kim turned to Bonnie with her watery eyes.

Bonnie smiled and said "You do not have to hold back, go ahead and cry"

She then closed her eyes and offered "The tears that you shed for someone else is nothing to be embarrassed about"

Kim could not hold back anymore. She tackled Bonnie and squeezed her. Bonnie then slowly rubbed her head and run her hand down through her hair slowly. Kim on the other hand soaked herself into the warm feeling that Bonnie has now given to her. In return, she soaked her shirt wet with tears.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am terribly sorry for the late story. Apprently, Daniel did such a bad job on the previous chapter, I had to beef him up. Therefore, there is something had to be done. ANyway, here is chapter 13. Read and review. Appreciate it_

**

* * *

****Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

_**Chapter 13: What?**_

Professor Acari was typing something on his computer. Suddenly there was a window appeared in front of the computer. The window showed a scene. It was a scene of a volcanic activity area. It was once used to be Dr. Drakken lair. However it is now the Realm of Chaos.

The place is particularly dead. The land remained dreadfully silent. Across the dead land, there was a very big and tall building that was a bout 50 story tall.

"What is that?" asked someone behind him

"I have no idea. I though it was your lair Dr. Drakken" answered Professor Acari

"It is not, it is Timegeru. The Sanctuary of Chaos" commented Professor Daniel

All of the 3 scientist were amazed by the looked of the building. The building seemed to be a million years old with angels and devils encarved on them. It seemed it could fall anytime yet it looked so sturdy.

"Can you get a closer looked?" asked Professor Daniel

Professor Acari typed something. Suddenly in the dead land, a tiny miniature bug deployed a pair of wings. It then flew towards the building.

"Impressive. You are a genius Acari" praised Professor Daniel with a smiled

"The good thing about this tick is it is so small, it is hardly detectable" replied Professor Acari

The tick then landed on the middle of the building.

The camera zoomed in. There was a very big, scary throne. Next to the throne, there was a staff stained with blood with a human head on it.

"Oh! My god" exclaimed Dr. Drakken

"What is it?" asked both of the Professors

"That girl, she overdid it that is the head that risked his life to save the buffoon and Kim. That head belongs to Monty Fiske!" explained Dr. Drakken in an upstart mood

"That is sick and wrong" said Professor Acari

"She did it because, she want Monty Fiske to suffer. What she is doing is she is trapping Monty's soul in that staff and being put into torment. Head on a staff also tells your opponent that not to mess with him or her in this case" explained Professor Daniel

Suddenly, somebody walked into the room. She was walking slowly toward the throne. She jumped back and lay lazily on the throne while crossing her feat. She then rested her arm on the throne and her fist contacted on her face.

Soon, there was another person entered the room. He was covered in black. He then kneel before that girl

"How is the preparation going?" asked Aeris

"Very good ma'am. The viruses are ready to spread out Japan and that state will be yours" answered that man.

"Excellent. Make sure everything goes in order. Failure is not an option. You know I never thought a lot of viruses to kill everyone. This from Kim parent's. I got a very efficient weapon" said Aeris

"With all due respect ma'am, I got a question." Asked that man

Aeris started at that man for a while she then walked toward him. She looked down on him and then walked back to her throne."

"Go on" said Aeris

"Why you did not get rid of KP now. I mean she is potentially dangerous to your operation. I have been with her for at least 14 years and I know what she can do. She defeated a lot of foes and I think it is best to get rid of her now." Asked that man

Professor Daniel then wondered "14 years? Who we know that know her for 14 years except than her parents?"

Aeris then continued "My dear love, you have no idea what I am planning to do to her. However, I let you out a little secret since you are a very good boy. You will be the on fighting her."

"BOOO-Yaaaahhh! That is what I am talking about. I can't wait to kill her."

Dr. Drakken then scratched his head. "I think I heard that voiced before. It sounded so familiar"

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Daniel

"We have a guest" said Aeris

Everyone turned back and looked at the monitor

"Who?" asked that man

"It is on the wall at 5 o'clock" continued Aeris

"What are you talking about?" asked that man

Aeris then pointed on the wall. The man looked at it. He saw a miniature size bug on the wall

"We have been spotted!" exclaimed Professor Daniel

"You have to do better than that gentleman in order to spy me. Tell Kim this. I can't wait to see her smashed again" said Aeris while giving a very dark look.

Soon the man jumped up towards the mechanical bug. He waved his hand and a war hammer appeared out of nowhere from his hand. He then slammed the war hammer on the bug

"BUzzzzzzzzzz"

"The tick has been destroyed" exclaimed Professor Acari

"Damn it!" cursed Professor Daniel

Dr. Drakken was speechless. He did not know what to say. He could not believe his eyes and ears. It was not possible. How can it be? All questions slammed into his head at once. How that man could was with Aeris?

"What is wrong Drew. You seemed to have seemed a ghost?" asked Professor Daniel with concern.

"Oh!... What!... Nothing!" lied Dr. Drakken

Professor Acari was puzzled with Dr.Drakken's behavior

"Uh, listen, I am going to get something to eat and drink. Do you guys need anything?" asked Dr. Drakken

"No, thanks" answered both Professor in union.

Dr. Drakken then slowly walked out of the room. The slowly shut the door behind him

There was a long paused. Professor Acari then spoke "There was an extreme tension in his voice"

"I know, he knows something and he is not telling the truth" confirmed Professor Daniel

_**GJ Training Room**_

"Bam!"

Kim was slammed on the wall. She was panting for breath. Shego walked closer to her so as Yori, Mr. Barkin, Tara and Bonnie

"Possible-chan, do you not think that this training is too much for you?" asked Yori

"I mean 5 of us again you, I think you better start small" continued Tara

Kim held her hand up. She then slowly looked up. The burning raging spirit is shown in her eyes. Shego was shocked and took a step back because of this. She never saw Kim like this before

"If I cannot defeat you guys, there will be no point for me to go and fight with Aeris. Let us continued shall we?" said Kim with determination

"Besides, I had been holding a very huge grudge on Miss Little Perfect. It is time to let it out" said Bonnie wickedly.

"You are in luck, now it is time for you to let it all out" snarled Kim

She then ran straight to Bonnie. However, Mr. Bakin and Shego did a spun kick. It was a direct hit on Kim's torso. She then slammed back into the wall again

"Lesson No.1 Possible, never attacked in anger." Advised Mr. Barkin

Someone knocked on the Door

"Lunch time" said someone in sweet voice.

The door then opened. It was Mrs. Stoppable.

"Finally, we can have a bit of snack." Said Bonnie with a huge sigh

Everyone walked out of the door. After a few minutes, Tara looked around and asked

"Did anybody see Kim?"

All of them looked at each other. Suddenly there was a very high pitch scream coming form the training room.

"EEEEeeeekkk, AAAaaaahhhhhh!"

"The Training Room" said everyone muttered in union.

Everyone immediately rushed back towards the training room. They saw the red-haired girl curl up on the floor. Soon she started to toss around in pain.

"MEDIC!" shouted Mr. Barkin

Shego and Yori immediately rushed to aid. However, before Shego could reach her, she got knocked by Kim's hand. The knock was so strong it slammed thought the 3 solid concrete walls.

Yori was stunned by the action. Everyone else was too. Soon, Kim calmed down and fainted

Dr. Andrea and the other medical staff came in

"What happened here?" asked Dr. Andrea. She then saw Kim on the floor

"KIIIIMMMMMMM" screamed Dr. Andrea in horror

She immediately checked her pulse. She gasped in fear

"EMERGENCY ROOM STATS!" ordered Dr. Andrea

Mr. Barkin quickly carried Kim and rushed to the emergency room

_**Outside of Emergency room**_

Dr. James walked forth and back. He could not sit down. He did not know what to think. Professor Daniel and the other were sitting down on the bench. Surprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were with them too. They seemed like hoping for the best. Professor Daniel on the other hand was holding a rosary and his eyes were closed.

"If you believe in god, it is time to asked him to do a favor" said Professor Daniel

"CLEAR!" said someone from the room. There was then a small rumbled heard from the emergency room. All of them knew what was going on

Everyone was worried.

"CLEAR!" repeated the same guy. Everyone did not know what to do. The word "clear" sounded like a countdown to them. A countdown to loss the person they really care. A person when she is presence would not only bring faith to all of them but renewed hope.

However, to Dr. James, every single word "CLEAR" was like "No, please let it not be"

Finally the last dice were cast. Dr. Andrea knew it is the final gamble. "Please stay with me, my little bubble but" she whispered in her mind

"CLEAR!"

Dr. Andrea looked at the monitor. It then a picture and a sound any loving mother would not want to hear. The monitor showed a straight line the long sound of "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP"

The other doctor shook his head slowly and looked up to the clock. He then said "Time of death 1:03 pm" in a slow steady state

She was stunned, she dropped the two items she was holding. The sound of the equipment she was holding was very long to her as if there was a time lag. She then slowly walked out of the room.

Everyone rushed towards Dr. Andrea. She then collapsed. Dr. James quickly held her wife. Her eyes were closed. Everyone got the picture already.

"She is okay," said a doctor that came out form the room "….but"

The doctor then placed her hand on Dr. James shoulder. "I am sorry, we did the best we could"

Dr. James hugged her wife, tears flowed down from his eyes.

Shego on the other hand thought quite deep for a while. She then bent down and opened a pouch that was tied to her leg

Slowly, she reached into the pouch and pulled something out. She then walked into the emergency room. Nobody noticed she went into the room.

"Hey what are you doing!" asked one of the nurses.

"Corked it!" cursed Shego while pushing the nurse aside.

Shego then sat next to her, there was a very long paused.

"All my years, we fought against each other, we had our dispute. I still could remember you say you the most things you hate is me." Whispered Shego

She then held out a flawless green emerald and position it over Kim's head.

"I am always the pain and you are always the hero. However, I was once a hero too and now it is time for me to be hero again" muttered Shego

Green calm aura then generated around her. Soon, the emerald in her hand began to activate giving out a smooth and soothing light.

Tara and Bonnie who were now crying noticed the green light that came out of the room.

"Huh" said Bonnie in amazement

Everybody turned around. Larry gasped in surprised. He then spoke up "The Light of Ellinia"

Everybody rushed into the room. Bright white star dust began to gather around Kim. Soon they heard….

"What is that asked Jim?" asked Jim

"It sounded like water flowing and birds chirping happily" answered Tim

"Oh my god!" whispered Tara softly.

Everyone looked around they were not in hospital anymore. They were in a deep calm and serenade forest. There was huge trees surrounding them and everything looks so peaceful. Rivers flowing down gently, sun shone through the forest like a divine light. Shego were still in her praying stance.

"Shego, what happ…." Asked Dr. James but halted by Dr. Drakken

Dr. Andrea woke up suddenly. She felt so peaceful and happy. She then looked up and saw Shego was praying.

The star dust then began to glow in white green. It then settled down and Kim could been seen already.

"HUUUUUHHHH, HUUUhhhhhh, Huh, huh, huh!" the sound of Kim breathing heavily.

Soon everything died down and disappeared, they were back in the emergency room again. It did not take less than a second for a mother to see her daughter alive and soon Kim found that she was in the clamp of her mother.

"Kim!" shouted everyone

"What happened" asked Kim in confusion.

"Shego just saved your life" said Dr. Drakken

"She did?" wondered Kim

"Save the gratitude and reunion for later. She must rest now!" demanded Shego.

Kim felt very sleepy and tired, she then collapsed into her bed again.

"KIM!" screamed Dr. Andrea and her adrenaline pumped up. She immediately checked her pulse and was relief after that.

Shego looked at Larry then said "Please, explain to them for me what happened dorky". With her last breath of conscious, she collapsed.

"Shego!" shouted Dr. Drakken.

…….

"She is okay Drew, her powers are helping her to heal. However, how long she will be in coma I do not know" said Dr. Andrea

"What are you talking about? You are a doctor!" demanded Dr. Drakken

"Apprently, she was so exhausted after she her last performance. I have to thank her though" concluded Dr.Andrea

"The Light of Ellinia. I thought never thought I would see it" said Professor Daniel in surprised.

"What is that?" asked Jim

"In another words, the Light of Life, according to the ancient text, the Light of Ellinia is the light of Creation. It was created by mother nature to bring back what has been destroyed by Aeris" explained Professor Daniel

Everybody was impressed

"It has the power to cure all diseases, curses, hexes and lastly the power of life. It brings the person back from the dead. However, what we saw was merely a beginner spell" said Professor Daniel

"BAM! What do you mean by Beginner spell. Shego almost lost her life!" asked Dr. Drakken in rage while slamming his fist down

"Calm yourself down, Drew. What I mean is she is still not good at it. However, I am impressed that she managed to get hold of this" said Professor Daniel while holding the emerald up

"Isn't that the Emerald Of Ellinia?" asked Larry

"Yes, it is. I do not know how she got this emerald but this certainly tip the scale to our favor." continued Professor Daniel

"Excuse me if I may interrupt but there is something far more important we should discuss rather than this old artifact." Interrupted Wade

"What could be more important than this topic?"said Professor Daniel in an upstart mood

"First of all, what happened to Kim? No secret this time." Asked Wade with a straight face

Everyone looks towards the doctors and professors.

"So, you are saying that Kim's life is limited?" continued Wade

"Yes, if the natural electromagnetic particle wears out, she will have a painful death anyone could not imagine." Said Professor Bob Chen with a sad face.

"There is only one person that can save her now." Continued Professor Ramesh

They turned towards Dr. Drakken

"What! Me!" asked Dr. Drakken

"You have the Electromagnetic Kinetic Modulator. It can transfer any amount of Electromagnetic Particle to anything. That will able to save Kim" confirmed Professor Daniel

"You do realized what you are asking and the risk you are taking! I only tested it out in machines and synthetic materials but I never did it on human" answered Dr. Drakken

Everyone looked puzzled except the geniuses

Tara thought about it for a while and then asked "You saying there is a risk?"

"Extremely dangerous risk" replied Dr. Drakken

"How bad could it be?" asked Bonnie

"Too much for that juice and you will get a better tan than Hawaii resort and too little will make you cripple for life." Answered Dr. James

Nobody was brave enough to say a word.

Suddenly, a door slammed open. Dr. Director gasped for air.

"She had struck Japan" said Dr. Director

Yori immediately grabbed Dr. Director arm. "What!"

"Every city in Japan has been wiped out in an instant flash. I am sorry Yori. That also includes Yamanochi" apologized Dr. Director

"How is the damage?" asked Dr. Andrea

"Substantial" answered Dr. Director

Everyone rushed towards the Main Control Room. The screen display everyone was lying down on the streets. Apart from that, they seemed horribly disgust and green liquid came out from their mouth, eyes and ears.

"Sweet mother of pearl" said Mr. Barkin in horror.

"What happened?" asked Dr. James

"We do not know, they just drop like that" replied Dr. Director

Suddenly, there was a fizzle on the screen,

"What is going on?" demanded Dr. Director

"We do not know, we are getting some sort of disturbance" replied Terri.

Suddenly, the monitor went black. Soon the entire power is gone too

"Report" said Dr. Director in a stern way

Soon, they power was turn back on. Then a screen shows the face that everyone hates

"Aeris" said Dr. Drakken in a bad way

"HAhahaha, how do you like you product human?" asked Aeris with a small laughter

"What do you mean?" asked Professor Bob Chen

"Do not act foolish. You gave this virus to me. All I did was make it spreadable. I should really thank you geeks. You have been quite a help" replied Aeris with a smile

"DAMN YOU!" shouted someone

Everyone turn around. They saw a flaming, mad Yori

"Ooohh. Impressive. A Japanese female ninja trying to curse me. I am so scared" mocked Aeris

"You better be, because when Kim finished her training, you will be dead" said Yori darkly

"Kim, oh, no I forgot about her. I am doomed." Mocked Aeris again

She then let out a huge laugh.

"What makes you think, she can defeat me. No power, no weapon and she is at the brink of death thanks to GJ" continued Aeris

Everyone turned to Dr. Director

"Oh, I must thank you and say, you showed quite a bit of promise in trying to kill Kim. Global Justice, more likeWWEE " continued Aeris

Everyone was steaming mad now. "Save your breath, you need it to scream when Possible-chan beat you" replied Yori

"Oh, I doubt it. Before I forget, I would like to introduce you to my assistant. Meet the Dark Lord. Ninja girl I think you know him quite well" said Aeris.

A man jumped out of nowhere and appeared in front of the screen. He was wearing a mask. A dragon mask. He is carrying a staff and wears a heavy magnificent armor.

"Another of your lackeys, I bet he is as lowly as a dog" mocked Yori

"That is so not cool to say it to someone you met a long time ago" continued the Dark Lord

"No… it cannot be" said Yori

Rufus also was in a state of shocked. Rufus knew to well who that voiced belong too

Kim's eyes at that moment jerked opened. She woke up and stood straight on. She immediately rushed towards where that sound came from

"Ah…. Kimberly Anne Possible. We meet at last. I am so eager to fight you" continued the Dark Lord

Kim could not believe her ears. She still cannot believe it. Everyone was confused how Yori and Kim acted.

"You…. Are alive?" asked Yori in disbelief

"Me.. I am the Dark Lord. The assistant of The Goddess of Chaos and nice to meet you, I hope we could be friends" mocked the Dark Lord

"It must be wrong, this is not that man" thought Kim

However, her heart skip a beat everytime the Dark Lord spoke a word. A sense of wondrous joy, smooth emotion and brilliant comfort just by looking at him. She looked at Yori and she could tell she acted the same way as her.

"See you around. The Goddess and Dark Lord had so many places to destroy and so little time. Oh, I almost forgot, I found this in the dimwit guy basement. Interesting and yet so fragile" continued Aeris. She then picked up a device

"AHHHhhhh… the Electromagnetic Kinetic Modulator" gasped Dr. Drakken in surprised.

"Don't worry dimwit, I will take good care of it"

"Aeris!"

She then turned and looked at the person who called her aloud

"I swear I will bring you down, even it means scarifying myself. You got that, I will not rest in peace until you are down" said that girl with a look where nobody had ever seen before

"You mean in pieces. Hahahaha…." Aeris laughter died down as soon as she showed that face. It shivers her into her bone. The sweet, innocent and charm look is now worse and scarier than death. Her eyes showed the sensed of murder and disaster. Aeris could rage, murder and hate aura began to surround her and growing stronger every second as if there is no limit to it.

The screen then goes blank and soon it turn back to what it was originally screening.

"That Thing" said Wade in rage.

Everyone was angry and soon started an argument of what Aeris had done except the two little quite girl who was still stunned in shock. Soon they turned to each other

"Do you fell what I feel?" asked Yori

"Yeah, I know you do too. However, I do not think that is him" said Kim

"Hopefully, because we are going to have a lot of trouble if it is really him." Concluded Yori.

* * *

_Who is this Dark Lord and why is he working for Aeris? Is the Dark Lord is what really Yori and Kim thinks? Find it all out in Chapter 14 or Chapter 15 where Kim Versus the Dark Lord. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the late update. I have a term examination and I got a lot of work to do. Anyway,Daniel and I had been working on Chapter 16 and we want to make it grand. Therefore, we spend a lot of time. Mail me if you to get a sneak preview of what you what we have been up to since this fanfiction cannot put in link or photoes_

_It will get much better in Chapter 16 I promised you this. Anyway, nice try Duchless192 but you are only 10 correct. Who is Dark Lord will be revealed in Chapter 15. As always read and review. Your review is important to me since it gives me the drive to make this story complete and they are well appreciated. Please and thank you _

**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos **

_**Chapter 14: Gadgets and glitches**_

_**The research facility**_

Wade and the tweebs were doing a lot of calculation work while Dr. James was looking at the design of the Super suit.

"How did you come up with this idea? You used nanotechnology to form the super suit. I mean that is one clever thinking" praised Dr. James

"When situation demands it, you will think of any think crazy you can think of" hinted Wade

"I do not know this works of not. If it does not, it will shocked our sister last time when she wore it to fight Synthdrone #907" doubted Jim

All of them remember what happened that day. It was a very bad day but in a sense of way, it was a good day too. It was the day that Kim finally found her true loves

Tim then typed something and hit the enter button. "There it is done"

The tube came out of the ground revealing the super suit. It looked as impressive as ever

"Wheeewwww…." Whistled Dr. James

All of them looked at the work they have done. Now, it is a matter whether their hard work had paid off or not.

"Ready?" asked Dr. James while putting his ear muffs and goggles

"Ready" confirmed Wade.

"Initiating Heavy Assault testing" said Tim in an upstart mood.

6 Ak-47 guns and 4 rockets came out from the ground. All of them fired at once. There was massive explosion and bullets are ricochet around after hitting the suit. Once everything is cleared, they saw the suit was surrounded by a blue sphere and it remained completely harmless.

"Excellent" commented Jack Henchman who just entered in.

Everybody turned around and looked at the man who just entered.

"Does it get any better?" asked Jack

"Oh, yes, it does get better. Watch!" commanded Wade

The suit then disappears into thin air.

"Stealth mode." Said Wade in a happy mode

"Clever one, we have a position open research facility in Hench Co. Industry. Are you interested?" asked Jack in anticipation

"Sorry, bad guys and super genius Wade does not go well" said Wade in a joked mood

"Oh well, anywhow, I came here to tell you interesting news about" asked Jack

"What is it?" asked Dr. James

"Let us go to the control room and you will see it for yourself" continued Jack

However before they left the room, the supersuit began to glow.

"Hikabika boo" said Jim in horrid face

"Hoo Sya". The tweebs then ran for their lives

"Duck" screamed Dr. James

The supersuit then sends out bolts of lightning everywhere. Everybody ducked for cover. Soon all the computers were fried to crisp and the room is in disaster. Black paints are everywhere.

Finally it died down

"Not too good" said Wade

"I think must work more on it" said Dr. James

"Geez, you think?" mocked Jack

_**Control Room**_

Everybody was there viewing the giant view screen. Apparently the monitor showed the tower of Timegru.

"What it is?" asked Professor Daniel

"I do not know, we received this sometime ago" continued Dr. Director

"What you are about to see is the U.S, Russia and Britain is going to avenge Japan and other innocent people that was murdered by Aeris. They are going to strike at Timegru which is known as the Sanctuary of Chaos where the Evil Goddess of Chaos lived there." Said the Narrator of the news

Numerous tanks, APC and artillery then was shown heading toward Timegru along with aerial assaults like helicopter and jet plane like stealth bomber.

Dr. Director immediately picked up the phone, she then dialed some number.

"Mr. President, abort the mission now. You are only sending them to suicide" said Dr. Director in a stern mood

"Nonsense, we are going to take her out before she takes us out." Replied the President in an upstart mood

"What makes you think your fighter are effective against her?" asked Dr. Director

"Do not argue with me, we had our best squad out there. There is no way she can survived this assault." Replied the President in high confidence

"Mr. President, you must issue the abort the attack command now! We must wait for the right time and right plan to attack. I repeat for the last time, attacking now is suicide." stressed Dr. Director

"You Global Justice think you are one step ahead. See, your problem is always think and never do. This is why supervillans are still out there." Critics the President

"With all due respect sir.. DOOOoooooo" the phone line just broke

"DAMN IT!" cursed Dr. Director while slamming the phone

"Dr. Director can't you do something" asked Kim

However before Dr. Director could do anything, the screen showed Aeris and the Dark Lord standing on top of the tower. She was smiling evilly when the military assault approached.

"Who is that guy?" said the Narrator

"Whoever he is, it is a bad choice side the Goddess of Chaos" said the female Narrator

"Indeed" continued the previous one

A window then show up on the screen. It was the President. He then said "Fire at will"

All of the military assault fire at once. Countless missile were fired and the sound of the military squad pumping their rifles like no end. Soon deafening explosion were heard and chaotic scene was shown. The attack continued for at least 30 minutes.

"Hold your fire" shouted someone in the screen

The Timegru was covered with air dust and could not be seen. However, as soon as the dust were clear, everyone was shocked. Those assaults did not even did a scratch to the structure and Aeris was looking perfectly still.

"IS that the best you can do? Poor mortal"

She and the Dark Lord then jumped from the tower, she dived down like a speeding comet with her left arm in front of her. As soon she contacted on the ground. It send a loud bang and the dust blew up rapidly as tall as anyone can see. The dust then spread all over the direction. Soon the big screen show nothing but filthy dust.

What is going on?

"Aaaahhh, Waahhhh! We need back up." Shouted one of the soldier

"ZING!"

"Back AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH"

Soon we heard a huge explosion. Nothing seemed to be registered on the screen except those horrid sounds of destruction. Finally the dust clearer.

Everyone was shocked; the entire military assault had been completely wiped out. The screen showed the plan crushed, tanks flipped and people lying dead on the ground.

"Nice Job on those planes and helicopters Dark Lord" praised Aeris

"I think you did a better job on the ground assault. I mean you look at this. The scene by itself is a form of art already." Protested the Dark Lord

Aeris then put her hand on her chin and said "You know I think you are right"

"There was assaying and I think it suits here. You must sacrifice for art" said the Dark Lord in a skippy mood

"Indeed, too bad we do not have more things to destroy" said the Aeris with a sad face

Both of them laugh manically.

"Hey mortal, look at this! Watch! Watch!" said the Dark Lord in a stern voice

Aeris then drew of the purple blade. It then began to glow. Soon we see the endoskeleton of the murdered people began to raised up from their flesh. Each of them carrying the weapons they formally used and lined up behind the camera.

"Pretty cool huh" continued Dark Lord

"Your leaders sure know how to give a gift. Now that I have an fine army, say goodbye to U.S.A" teased Aeris

She then smashed the camera. Everything on the screen went fuzzy.

Motor Ed then sighed "We summon something that was never meant to be summoned. Seriously"

"Cut the drama. People make mistake so do not fret about it. Speaking about mistake, how is the vehicle that you are building" asked Kim

"I managed to design a ride for you Red. It matches the entire requirement you asked for. However, it will be enough for one person only Red. Seriously" continued Motor Ed

"Do you have time to make it for all of us?" asked Yori politely

"Sorry Black, we do not have enough equipment in order to make 2. "

"Black?" said Yori in surprised

Everyone giggled except Yori while she looked at him in a cute way. "My name is Yori. Please call me by that name"

"Whatever, Black. Anyway Red, you want to see the ride that I designed for you?" asked Motor Ed

"Why not?" skimmed Kim

Yori was upset, she then slowly stomped her way to Motor Ed's shop while blushing with embarrassment

Motor Ed then sighed "I think I have rotten luck with women"

_**Motor Ed's Workshop**_

"How come he gets a workshop and I do not? Asked Dr. Drakken

"Chill cuz, this is not the time. Behold Red, the ride of your victory. Seriously" said Motor Ed in calm mood

The door slowly open up, air gushed through the door and blew on their face. Soon the shadow of the bike was seen. Everyone was waiting in anticipation. Everyone was excited to see the new ride.

"Whaaa?" asked Kim in surprised

Other than that everyone was petrified and numb when they saw the bike

"What is wrong?" asked Motor Ed

He turned around. He was shocked in horror; there was nothing there but an old Vespa

"Ride towards victory? More like ride towards doom" criticize Bonnie

"Sorry boss, that is my bike." Said one of Motor Ed's lackey

Motor Ed slapped his face. "Dude you just ruin the suspension. Okay, here is the real bike for Red. Seriously"

Another door then opened but nothing was in there

Everyone went silent and wind of ignorance can be felt just flew by

"Eddy, you are more hopeless than I am" said Dr. Drakken

"Am I? That is because you cannot see it. Dope" continued Motor Ed

"Huh?" gasped Dr. Drakken

Motor Ed then walked into the empty room. He then waved his hand around. There was a holographic disturbance.

"Oh my gosh! Virtual Simulator" said Wade

"Dude, you have good taste. Seriously"

"What is virtual simulator?" asked Tara

He then pushed a button.

A big black bike then showed up out of nowhere, the bike has a big wheels, engines and heavy looking plated armor attached to it. Motor Ed snapped his finger and all the computerized system began to turn up. The exhaust let out a huge "vroom" and finally

"Good Morning Red" beep the female computer

"I called it "The Eliminator""

He then patted on the bike

"This baby is powered by X-24 Cylinder Super Charge Oxide Cooler Engine, High Output Uranium Spark plug and boosts it up with Coolen Nitro Injector. This is what I call a majorly sweet ride

"You lost me there" said Bonnie with a straight face

The X-24 engine can deliver output power so great that it is enough to accelerate a Mini-Austin form 0-350 km/h in less than a second and unlike all racing cars, this engine will not heat up even it is run for 3 days straight.

Uranium Spark plug means the best conductor which will have no loss in the power charge

And finally coolen Nitro injector will boost any engine to super speed.

"You guys rock. The entire body of this baby is made up to TASS alloy." Continued Motor Ed

"Which means?" asked Kim while scratching her head

It is an experimental mental. TASS stands for Titanium-Aluminum-Stainless Steel Alloy. It is very light and low carbon content which makes it has high yielding point but the strength is not scarified. It is a very stable metal and it is a very good buffer

"Spanking" commented Kim with thumbs up

"Red this baby can do anything. She is just like you. I also took the liberty to tune something up with that technology that you computer guy gave me. Seriously"

"What is that?"

"You will find out soon enough. EEE-yaaahhh"

"Nice tricycle you got there" said someone

Everyone turned around and saw Shego.

"Green babe, you are alive." Exclaimed Motor Ed

"Yeah, so as Kim. However I got some terrible news" continued Shego

Everyone stare at Shego

"When I used the Emerald of Ellinia, I foresee something; Aeris is going to strike the entire U.S.A next. She will intend to nuke them" explained Shego

"How do you know that?" Asked Kim

"That is because, I saw the future already and I saw something very interesting indeed. However I have a hunch you already know it. Ninja and Princess" Continued Shego

Yori and Kim looked at each other. They know what Shego was talking about. All the others are puzzled.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Stoppable

"Only those who loved him so dearly know what I am talking about isn't that right, a ball rat" continued Shego

Rufus was angered but relief at the same time. He started jabbering and yammering

"Okay, okay, ball hamster. Satisfied?" mocked Shego

"RRRrrrrr,Rrrrrrrr" growled Rufus

"You know Rufus does not appreciate that crack" warned Kim

"What you think he will … Ouch!" screamed Shego

Rufus was chewing her leg.

"Okay, okay, Rufus" said Shego in an apology tone

Rufus then gave her a face.

Terri then busted in through the door

"Sir, we good bad emergency, Aeris has been tempering with the water in U.S.A freshwater system

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Director

"The B.O.D in the freshwater dropped to zero and we found some strange chemical inside the water sample than diffuses the oxygen and released it into the air. "

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Dr. Drakken

All the doctors stuck in horror except Dr. Drakken

Let us just say, if there is no oxygen in the water, every single aquatic will die. The will be no food resources soon

It gets worse.

Nobody was happy to hear that comment

We also found that there is a huge energy disturbance in the top of Timegru.

What kind of energy disturbance.

"Time-space disruption"

"She is starting it." Said Bonnie

"We got no more time to waste. We must act now before it is too late. However, we need a distraction in order to get into Timegru"

"You do not have to worry, just leave the distraction to us. Miss Rona Wade" said Jack

"We got it all undercover, just leave it to us.

"How is the Supersuit coming

Not too good, it is still unstable

Kim then dashed out of the room. She then rushed into the lab and saw the chaotic room.

Everyone followed her but as soon as they caught up with her, she is already in her super suit

"Kim. NO! As you farther, I cannot allow you to go into this mission with that gadget." Demanded her father

You will stay here young lady until your father got this fixed. You are not going anyway said her mother in an angry face.

"It is our only hope Dad. If we do not act now, we are all going to die."

Dr. James knew that is true, he then quickly thought an excuse up

"I promised I will get it work, just give me a few more days to work it.

By that time, Aeris could have taken out the entire world already.

Dr. James did not know what to say

Dad, I know you worried about me but I am a grown up girl already, you got to let me go. However remember this no matter where I am, no matter what I will become, I will always be you girl.

Mom, you have always been great. In fact, you are more than I could ask for. I am glad that I have you as my parent. Even I am not real per say but I am a Possible and like dad always say. Anything is possible for a possible

Dr. Andrea looked at her daughter. She has grown up to be a perfect daughter that anyone could have wished for. She did not know what to say, thee face of her daughter is simply amazing. She could still remember she was carrying her in her arms while feeding her, the day she took her first step and most importantly, she could remember the first word she said. Although her husband was disappointed that her first word is daddy, but she could still remember the infant Kim say "mama" as her first word. It was as if, it was only yesterday her daughter said that word.

She then hugged her and soaked her with tears. Kim patted her back. She then said "It is alright, I am going to be fine."

"I hope so" said Dr. Andrea with all her hopes and feelings. She then let her go

Kim then walked towards the tweebs.

"You know, you may be 5 years younger than me but you guys sure know a lot of stuff.

Jim and Tim paused for a while and show a sad face.

"Sis" said the tweebs in union

Kim was surprised, she never thought the day where her brothers would call her this

"Please do not die" pleaded Jim

"What can we do if you leave, we will have no one to harass with" continued Tim

Kim then showed a mean face towards the tweebs

"Please" begged those twins with a devastating cute looked

Kim's face then lighten up. She knew they do not meant like that. She knew that they did not know what to say. She then hugged them both. She could have sworn that she had heard sobbing from their younger brother but when they parted, their brother eyes was as dry as bone.

"Unless, I managed to ground you guys first" said Kim with an evil smile

"Great, a war between brothers and sister, Classic!" praised Mr. Barkin

Kim turned around. Mr. Barkin. I do not what to say but thank you

Mr. Barkin then gave her a salute. "Thank you ma'am. It has been an honour teaching and punishing you"

Kim gave Mr. Barkin a weird sense of happy and gratitude look. She then said "No big"

Okay, we will strike as soon as you guys get ready. After today, you reign will end. Can you hear me Aeris! It is END!"

Aeris look out the window and smiled. She then answered "I heard you Kim. You must come, I am waiting for you. It is the end I agreed. For you!"

She then started to snickered. Her snickered then turned to small laughter and then she laughed manically and loudly. The tower is then saw with legions of undead army waiting outside in and waiting to strike anytime when an enemy is seen

_**Somewhere in the a dark gloomy place**_

A man was floating in the middle of the space. His surrounding was very very dark. He could only see a light shone in front of him. Suddenly there was a cloak that flew pass through him.

"Heelo is anybody there" asked that man

Nothing happened.

Suddenly a figure appeared right in front him. "Boo"

"Waahhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" screamed the man in horror while covering his face

"Hehehe… afraid of the death I see" said the skeleton in a black cloak carrying a very big scythe

The man kept on screaming with fear

"Chill down, there are something worse than death" said the figure

The man looked at the figure again. He pointed at the figure "You are…"

"Death. I am also known as Grim Reaper. Surely you have heard of me". He then pointed the tip of the scythe on the man's throat

"Sorry, never heard of ya." Apologized that man

"Mortal these days, they forget everything!" answered Grim with regret

Grim then drew back his scythe and zoomed maintain a certain distance from that man

"I had my fun. Let us get back to business." Continued Grim

He then zoomed towards that man and hold him closed.

"Do you know hat that thing is?" he asked while pointing upwards

The man saw a very familiar figure. She was holding a very long purple blade. She then raised the blade. A lot of the undead then spawned from the ground. It looked; like they are ready for battle

"Aeris, the Goddess of Chaos" replied the man angrily

"She is raising MY UNDEAD to serve her purposed, she is also raising MY ARMY in order to conquer your World" explained Grim in raged.

"Do you know what her planned is?" asked the man

"Yes, she is trying to link your world and with the demonic world and the heaven's world. It would cause a pure chaos. She must be stopped if not all will be lost. Isn't that a scary though huh" Said Grim

The men did not say a word

"It was not supposed to happen. Somehow, she managed to prevent death. I tried to kill her to prevent this from happening." Said Grim

"What do you mean?" asked the man

Grim swing his scythe and a portal was formed showing Dr. James and Dr. Anne

"According to the Mortal time which is 18 years ago, her host was born into your world. I do not know how but one thing I know is I need to sent it back to where it belong which is death"

The portal then show a healthy and innocent looking girl was born. Grim then continued, "In order to prevent the disaster, I give the host a very special gift."

"You plant a virus into the host?" asked the man with a serious face

"Bingo! You are a smart one. Yes, I plant the virus so that she would die immediately. However due to unforeseen consequences, those mortals managed to keep the body alive, yet alone make a copy of her."

The man stood in silence and raged.

"So, I will bring you back to the mortal world…" said Grim sweetly while smiling at the man

"How can I trust you?" asked the man

"How can you not trust me? Err…. Here take this, As long as you have this, I will keep you alive. You are and the other girl is the only hope for us" Grim then tossed a golden coin and a skull marking"

Suddenly, a lot of souls began to surround the man. They encircled him rapidly

"What are they doing?" asked the man

"They are restoring your body since you had a dreadful death. It would take a while for you to get back to the mortal world. However, I assure you that you will be in time" said Grim

The man looked puzzled he raised his head and asked "Why are you helping me?"

Grim then slowly replied "If there is no more death, then I will out of a job."

The man thought for a moment, he then said something "Can you please give me a weapon to combat that insane woman?"

Grim smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. Here take this; this will aid you greatly in the battle"

A white sphere then floated to the man, as soon as the man touched it, it changed into twin guns

"That is no ordinary weapon. It made personally by me. Use it well and you will be victorious." Said Grim proudly

"Can I put a logo on that gun please?" begged the man while looking at Grim innocently

Grim sighed, he held his hand out. The man then closed his eyes and thought a logo. It then appeared on the gun that looked like this

_Since the pic cannot be submitted through fanfiction. But if you want to see. Mail me_

"Nice work there mortal. I am impressed" praised Grim when he saw the logo

"Thanks, I got the idea from my girlfriend" replied the man

"You two must love each other a lot. Tell you what, invite me to your wedding when you are getting married kay?

That man smiled at Grim and gave him a thumbs up

"When you are done you will send to the mortal world immediately. I have to go now. Now go" commanded Grim

The man's body began to restored itself

"Good Luck RON STOPPABLE!" shouted Grim as the man went up straight up into the light


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry about this new update. Apparently, Daniel upload the wrong file. There are some imporatnat add on that was not in the previous file. As always read and review. Any comment is truly appreciated. Please and thank you_**

* * *

**

**Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos **

**_Chapter 15: The Real Identity of the Dark Lord and the Awakening of the Harmonia_**

The field outside Timegru was filled with undead soldier form the previous battle. All of them were seemed to be guarding the tower. It was dark and calm. Everything is so still like the plains of the dead. The moonlight shone upon the Timegru revealing a scene of despite, death and hopeless.

Aeries was sitting at her throne looking outside the window with a glass of red wine on her right hand. She could not recall when the last time things had been so peaceful and quiet was. The Dark Lord was sitting in front of her admiring his weapon. His, gigantic Buster Blade was as beautiful as ever, shone like a diamond but the word devastation was written all over it.

Aeris took a sit of her apple wine. She then stared at the Dark Lord.

"Do you think it would be wise to angered Kim Possible? I mean she been around the world, battling countless villain and so far she never lost?" asked the Dark lord

"Are you beginning to lose hope on me? You know what will happen if that happens right?" asked Aeris

"I never doubted your ability but the last looked. Brrr….., it really sends the chill down to my bone. I never seen KP like this before" shrugged the Dark Lord as he spoke.

"I had to admit she was the first person who gave me the looked that made my laughter died but do not worry, I am waiting for her and I am done with her, she will know what is the meaning of true fear" snapped Aeris

The Dark Lord had remained silent. He knew that KP is never what it seemed, he could still remember how they met the day he saw her at the pre-school. The day, she meet her and finally the day she become his girlfriend.

Suddenly, there was a racket sound came from outside. Dark Lord immediately sprang onto his feet. He saw something zooming in from a far distance. The undead army charged towards the place.

"She is finally here and looked like she brought friends as well." said Aeris

"Friends?" asked Dark Lord in surprised.

Aeris nodded in silent

Soon there were chain explosion and continuous gunfire. Aeris was still on her throne.

"Should I go entertain our guest?" asked the Dark Lord?

"Yeah, send out the invitation. Make sure she is in one piece. I want her alive." Said Aeris with her blade drew out.

"I will deliver her to you in one piece. Anyway, why you want her so bad anyway?" asked the Dark Lord

"Let us just say, this will be a heart-fell family re-union" continued Aeris

The Dark Lord did not understand what she meant. He glanced at her for the last time and then walked straight to the door and closed it behind him.

Aeris then took a golden apple that was in a bowl sitting right next to her. He glanced at the apple. She saw her image of herself in the apple. She then let out a small sigh

"Hmmm….. Harmonia" said Aeris in a low dark tone, the apple then burn to crisped

_**Outside of Timegru**_

The Eliminator charges towards the Tower of Timegru with a determinate girl inside it. She then twisted the handle and it accelerate into an incredible speed.

Soon, the Eliminator arrived in front of the crowd. However, the undead was ready for her. They were holding rocket launchers. Soon the commander of the undead swung his hand down and the soldier fires those rockets. The girl noticed this at make a quick evasive but still keep charging towards. One of the rockets then struck next to her and the Eliminator was sent flying.

The girl who was driving the Eliminator then pull out something from the side pocket of the Eliminator and held her arms up.

"Ragging Inferno" commanded the girl.

The computer beeped and then it started to spin wildly. She then pull the trigger and the bullet shot out like maniac. The undead surrounded her ate the lead and fall one by one. Couple of the undead soldier then leap into the sky and started opening fire in attempt to stop her. As soon as they got the sight of the driver's seat, they saw no one was there. Suddenly there were rains of bullets falling down form the sky and hit the undead. One of the undead looked up and saw that she was diving into him while spinning rapidly. She then pulled the trigger and before they could react, their entire skull had been shattered by the bullets rained down upon them. She then kicked herself from one of the undead and went back straight to the Eliminator seat while the other undead crashed on the other undead.

The Eliminator then landed the ground safety while smashing some of the soldiers. The soldiers then rushed to the eliminator and a huge battle was going on.

The Dark Lord watches the battle from the tower.

"She really learned some new moves" commented the Dark Lord. Suddenly the Dark Lord sensed something and quickly evaded it; the furniture beside the Dark Lord was sliced into half.

"Well, well, well. I never expect you to be here." Mocked the Dark Lord

"And I never expect you would take the path of evil." Said a female voice. She then drew out 2 fans from her back and spread it out.

"Are you ready?" asked the girl

The Dark Lord then chuckled. He then drew out his buster blade. He then said "You know, once I visit Japan and I met an awesome Japanese babe. She guided me very well in the arts of ninjitsu and encouraged me a lot. She also felt in love with me. It was sad for me to leave Japan. We could have been a great couple"

The girl did not say anything. She was holding her guard up and expect a tricky attack

"Most importantly, she always welcomes my buffoonery act as a stress relief and she taught me how to say the word "honour" everytime" continued the Dark Lord. He then brought the shiny blade to his face and admires its lust. He then looked towards the girl

"Do you know what happened to the girl in the end?" asked the Dark Lord

The girl then chuckles and let out a small laugh "Let us hear it."

"She learned that I had girlfriends and she got .."

The girl saw the Dark Lord charged towards with an incredible speed. She managed to evade him in a nick of time however some of hair caught in the drive. The Dark Lord then slammed into wall with the buster blade drove into the pillar. The impact was so great that as soon as the he pull the buster blade out, the entire pillar crumbled.

"Crushed! And she will contribute in helping to kidnap my girl. I will be my honour to enslaved you, Yori-chan" continued Dark Lord with a smile

"Fact 1, you only had one girlfriend not girlfriends. Fact 2, It looks like you want to piece of me Baka-salu (stupid monkey) and fact 3, Well then, bring it on." Invited Yori

The battle then began. The Dark Lord immediately threw his buster sword towards Yori. It pierces through the air with high velocity shredding the air flow away stripping its layer instantly. Yori who had anticipated it leaped across the sword as it soars through. She then spread out her fan like and trying to slice the Dark Lord. The Dark lord managed to block her attacked and soon both of them kept exchanging blows.

Meanwhile, Aeris was heading up towards the tower carrying her blade along with her. She soon reached the top of the tower. She looked up to the sky and smiled. She then raised her arm up and murmured some incantations. Weird and yet mystical runes began to form around her Soon, the entire night turned red as blood. She then said something very loud and clear.

"She plucks the thread that makes us dance finger and toe"

"We surrender, enjoy, to the lowest of the foul and rank"

She then raised the purple blade pointing up towards the sky

"We submerged through darkness, rancid, filth"

"Hour by hour, we move downward ever closer to hell in a slow….. steady….. gait…"

A beam the shot out of the blade towards the sky, soon there were a lot of screaming souls heard all over her. She ignored those scream and continued

"Now let, the entire world resonate"

Sloth….. Gluttony…. Greed…. Envy….. Lust…..Wrath…. and Pride

As she spoke, the there was a loud bell began to rang. The sound of the bell echo through the entire world. It was the troll of chaos. Those bells continued to rang. Soon, red aura began to surround the entire top of the tower where she was standing. The aura slowly shrunk towards the central of the point where Aeris was standing.

"The bell of Chaos that trolls human desire"

Soon there was a disruption in the air space as if there was a time and space disruption, and then something shoots out from the portal

"Destruction, Carnage and despair" shouted Aeris with might

"Let you instinct drive you, Entrap this world with chaos"

"Then I shall become the ultimate ruler of this wasteland engulf with pandemonium"

"The time is destruction is nigh and the what has be done shall be undone. The once were I was outcast will be destroy! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Laughed Aeris manically

The earth began to rumble and the sun's orbital system became unstable. Planets are moving faster as it should be but all of them are seemed to be trying to converge into one point. It is staring to align itself into a straight line.

…….

The girl continue to pull the trigger but the screen indicates the ammo is about to run out soon enough. She then realized killing this undead will not solve anything. She need to head out for the big fish. However, with all the undead on the way, there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, out of the flash, a jet soar by and 5 people jumped out from the sky. Each of them, immediately dive down. Soon they reached the ground and saw the girl was indeed in need of a big help. One of the people then, stretch out her claw and green aura was generated, she then threw the aura and several undead was tossed up because of that explosion. All of the undead turned around and began to charge towards the 5 people. Seeing how much undead was charging towards them, a guy with a blue suit immediately slammed his fist towards the ground causing the soil to be uplifted and spread out, the soil then engulf the undead like an unstoppable tidal wave.

The girl on the Eliminator smiled, she never knew they would come and help.

"Miss Possible, do not worry about us, leave everything here to us, we will take care of thing here, you got a bigger fish to fry" screamed the guy in the purple suit.

"Thanks Mego, and thank you for helping me."

"It is the least we can do after you helped us get out power back from Aviaries," shouted the blue guy

She then gave thumbs up. "No big, he does not even know how to control your powers Hego." She then twisted the handle and headed straight towards the tower. The bike soars towards the tower. As soon as she reached the tower, the girl did not use the front door, she lifted the bike up and then she sped up towards the tower.

"Check it out, she is driving up towards the tower" said one of the Wego

Shego then thought to herself "Go princess, get that bitch for all of us" She then raised her palm. "Let get this crazy party started!" screamed Shego and she started to blast every single moving object she could see.

……

Yori was breathing heavily but the Dark lord was still in his tip-top condition. Apparently, Yori took a bite more then she could chew.

"What is wrong, you tired, then be prepared to loose your soul"

Those words enraged the ninja girl. She then sliced the Dark Lord but her effort was futile, the Dark Lord seemed to read every of her move. He even insulted her by standing with one leg and put his hands both her hands behind him.

"You know for a person who study ninjitsu her entire life, you seemed to have a problem trying to hit your opponent.." said the Dark Lord. He then drew his blade and struck on Yori. Yori managed to block it in time but it costs her one of her fans to rip to shred and the force impacted to her sent her flying towards the wall nearby.

She then fell down to her knees and slump back into the wall. Before she could stand up, she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and could tear her apart. She then saw a large shiny metal stuck out of her shoulder .

"Looks like you are going to die soon" continued the Dark Lord.

Yori slowly raised her arm and placed it on the sword; she then tried to pull the blade out. However, the Dark Lord was so eager to hear her scream so he twisted the blade. Yori now could felt the pain like never before, she resist to scream, she knows that the Dark Lord wants her to scream but she would not give that pleasure to him.

"Come on, let it all out. I want to hear you scream before you meet Sensei." Insulted the Dark Lord

However, that was a fatal mistake. Those words enraged Yori. She call upon her last energy and pull the sword out of her shoulder and stuck it into the wall. She then sliced the Dark Lord. However, the Dark Lord managed to escape just in time.

"You are not worthy to call Sensei again" said Yori with a straight face

"Hmmm" despised the Dark Lord. He then ran towards Yori. Yori then sliced her fan up and the Dark Lord jump out of the way. She then ran towards him.

"Let us see how you deal with this!" demanded Yori with thousand faces.

The Dark Lord then tried to pierce her. However, that prove to be a catastrophic move. The blade pass through Yori's fan. She immediately twisted it around causing the Dark Lord to loose his grip on the Buster Blade. The blade spun around and Yori managed to catch it. She then charged towards him.

"You think because you have my blade you can win, you are in for a big surprise." Mocked the Dark lord. He then immediately send a punch towards Yori. The Dark Lord then noticed how the complexion of Yori has changed, he then knew, this would be the last for him.

The punch did not landed on Yori's face. However, what amazed the Dark Lord there was no one Yori anymore, there was seven Yoris' surrounding him.

Soon every single Yori shouted one word

"SA!" (means kill)

The Yori behind the Dark Lord then gave out a ragging yellow aura. She then immediately zoomed pass the Dark Lord while slashed him once. She then reached to the next Yori and pass the blade to the other Yori. The process keep on repeating and everytime the Dark Lord took a hit, he got knock back to the direction he was receiving. Finally all, the seven Yori's merged into one and with amazing speed even the Dark lord that could not even see, she sliced the face of the Dark Lord.

The plate mask on the Dark Lord fell out and Yori is now behind the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord then screamed with like mad unable to bear the pain. Soon, the Dark Lord felt even a worse pain came from his chest. He saw a blade just pierce through him and remained there.

"Shut up and just die!" commented Yori

The Dark Lord tried to turn around but before he could do so, he saw his limb being torn apart one by one as a result form the last attack that Yori gave it to him. He then collapsed onto the ground.

Smooth breeze then blow gently towards Yori's face. She knew that she had won but she felt lost. She then walk slowly to the Dark Lord. Every footsteps of her seemed to be so heavy indeed as if her feet and her heart was trying to resist her movement. She then stopped and looked on the Dark Lord who was lying down on his face. She then kicked Dark Lord. The Dark Lord then turned over. She was afraid of this.

It was the face of the person who she loved the most. It was the face of the exchanged student from Middleton High. It was Ron Stoppable.

Yori then sunk down to her knees and covered her face with her palm. Soon, sobbing was heard from her. She sensed betrayal, she sensed remorse and most importantly she sensed sadness like never before, tears were now dripping from her palm.

Yori then sensed something was not right. She saw the cut and the limbs that were torn apart. There was no a single drop of blood of the internal organ. In fact, the part that were cut looked like silver to her. Whole piece of metal like, before she could react, the Dark Lord grabbed her neck and chocked her.

"Very well done indeed, very well done indeed but it was foolish of you to stay here. Since you put up a good enough, I will kill you now."

Yori noticed then the limbs that were torn apart were changing into liquid and it moved back to the Dark Lord. It then began to reformed the Dark Lord and soon all the damage done by Yori was healed. The Dark Lord then squeezed the life out of Yori. The grip was so strong that Yori tried to resist but her effort was futile. Soon, her face turned blue and she seemed to be suffering, her eyes slowly closing.

"You will see you master any minute by now."

As soon as he finished the word, a bike smashed through the window. The Dark Lord had no choice but to let go of Yori, The girl on the bike caught Yori and the bike stopped.

She then climb down from the bike and put Yori down on the nearby wall.

"Possible-chan, you came at last"

"Sorry to took so long but let me handle everything from now on." Answered Kim

Yori then held Kim's arm and said "Be careful, he is not what he seemed to be." She then passed out.

"Rest well, my worthy opponent" commented Kim

Kim then left her and face the Dark lord

"So Ron, you have changed." Said Kim

" A little bit and a little that. It seemed you have change a lot too. You looked fatter" insulted the Dark Lord

"Merged" commanded Kim.

The Eliminator then gave a beep, it then dismantled by itself. Soon, the Eliminator part began to float around Kim. Kim slowly lifted into the air and parts of the Eliminator began to merge into her super suit that she was wearing. Sparks of lighting was sent all over the place and soon there was a wild storm encircling the room. The Dark Lord had to shield himself from the storm.

The storm then soon settled. The Dark Lord took a quick glanced. Kim is now looked mechanical with amour and green glasses. It reminds the Dark Lord of the centurion project but this looks much more complicated.

"Wow, you sure surprised me Motor Ed" said Kim in shocked.

"Seriously, I told you this was a majorly trick out" said Motor Ed

"Motor Ed?" asked Kim

"Yeah, he is here, we are talking to you through your glasses." Continued Wade.

"That way, this computer guy can assist you while you are battling, you do not need to hold out that box thingy anymore. Seriously" continued Motor Ed

"You rock Ed" praised Kim

The Dark Lord immediately charged towards Kim with his Buster Blade. Kim quickly counter attacks him and sends the Dark lord flying and crash into the wall. The ceiling on top of the Dark Lord began to crumbled and buried him

"That was easy." Said Kim

The derbies exploded and soon he Dark Lord looked mad. He swung his blade with raged but no of them hit Kim. Kim then slammed her palm on the Dark Lord chest and once again, he was sent flying. However, Kim noticed something was not right from that moment. The touch on the Dark Lord does not felt like flesh but metal.

"Something is not right" said Kim

"Kim, I finished my analysis, he is not Ron. He is an android" said Wade.

"What!" asked Kim in disbelief. The Dark Lord then charges towards Kim and soon they were in a combat.

"In fact he is not Ron at all, he is just an android made up with the past battle data of Ron and his character. However, he will be tough to be defeat." Continued Wade

Kim then pushed the Dark Lord aside and takes few step backwards

"Why is that?" asked Kim

"His entire body is made out of "mimetic pollyalloy"" replied Wade

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kim while she blocked the assault from the Dark Lord.

"Liquid Metal a.k.a Quicksilver" answered the Dark Lord in a sinister matter

Kim then jerked a bit and pushed the Dark lord back. The Dark Lord then asked "you mean I am mimetic pollyalloy. I have a life, I was with Kim since pre-school and I remember the first kiss we had during the school prom" protested the Dark Lord

"I am sorry to say this but no. All of your memories are fakes; you have been created by Aeris. You are just a program." Explained Wade.

"LIAR!" roared the Dark Lord. He then assaulted Kim even more deadly than before. However, Kim managed to avoid all his attack since she could read his entire move. The Dark Lord was surprised by her action, not by the ability to avoid his attack but she did not fight back at all. She just only was defending herself.

The Dark Lord immediately jumped back. He looked raged and disgruntled. He then pointed out to Kim "Why you did not counter attack?"

Kim's sadness was written all over her face. She could not attack. The man in front of her, the attitude, the essential Ronness and most importantly, the goofball is in front of her. There is no way she could have fought him.

The Dark Lord realized what was going on "You cannot attack me because I am Ron? KP, don't mean to sound rude but that is the dumbest thing I ever heard in my entire life. You got to click with you mandible, do what you trust." Advised the Dark lord

However, Kim still stood like a living statue.

"Kim, this guy is a fake, you must stop Aeris. You cannot stand there just like that!" said Wade in an uplift tone.

"Well, if you are not going to attack, I will kill you now." Said the Dark Lord

The Dark Lord charges towards Kim and gave her series of punch and slashes, Kim did not do anything but received the attack. Part of her armor began to torn to shred, and she began to bleed as the result of the attack. However, nothing still has been done about it.

Soon, the Dark Lord sensed a massive blow towards Kim and she was sensed knocking to a pillar nearby. She slowly slumped down from the pillar.

The Dark Lord walked slowly towards her. He looked at her bleeding all over her body and the armor being shred to parts. The Dark Lord was very anger with her action.

"Why you did not fight back, why you did not defend yourself. Where is the great KP that I once used to know? What happened to you?" asked the Dark Lord in an increasing tone.

Kim then slowly looked up towards her. The pity on her face was so great that it struck dumb the Dark Lord. She then muttered "I cannot fight the one I used to love, he meant everything to me. If you want to kill me then go ahead. I just simply could not fight." Said Kim in a sad tone

"Then you deserved to die." The Dark Lord spun his sword very rapidly as if he is charging for the final attack.

Meanwhile in the underworld, 2 people were watching the fight. One of them struggled and shouts.

"KP! Do not give up! I am coming" shouted the young man

Grim said "She cannot hear you, you can only watch."

"What are you doing here, Go and save her!" commanded Ron

"I cannot do that, it is not in my job description" joked Grim in a serious matter.

"Damn it!" cursed Ron. He tried to move but his body is not fully restored yet, he screamed as much as he can

"Farewell" bid the Dark Lord

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" screamed Ron in the underworld with full force

The Dark Lord tried to pierce Kim but Kim heard someone called him from her body. The sound of her lover. Something then unexpected happened. The Dark Lord's blade was just inches away from Kim's heart. He seemed to be struggling.

"Why, I cannot stab her?" asked the Dark Lord.

Soon, Kim's entire body began to glow in yellow. An aura came out of her body and formed into a human shape. It looked exactly like

"Ron!" screamed Kim

The aura then charges towards the Dark Lord, sending massive blow towards him. The aura then said "I will not let you lay a finger on her. She is mine, she is everything I cared ABOUTTTTT!"

The last word was so loud, it created a huge sonic boomed, it struck the Dark Lord so hard the part of his body were torn to shreds and was sent flying.

Aeris sensed the present of Ron; sweat began to pour down from her face. She felt something that she never felt before. She could not describe it but soon she soon knows what she felt. It was fear.

The aura then zoomed back and merged with Kim again. Kim then floated up into the midair and she saw Ron floated towards her; Ron held her tight and closed to her. He then looked at KP peacefully. She was shredding tears and was very happy to see her man again.

They slowly began to move closer to each other. Ron then said" No matter what happened to me; I will always be there for you." The words echo around the room and finally he pressed her lips against her. Both of them savored for a moment and then the Aura's light began to increase intensively. The light shown is getting more constricting by the second.

Soon there was a huge shockwave blasted out which causes the tower to trembled. The Dark Lord had no choice but to shield his face to avoid getting hit by the blast. When everything settled down, the Dark Lord immediately resume his battling position.

However, something told him he should run.

He then saw Kim but could not believe his eyes.

Kim looked completely different; she was not in her armor suit anymore. She looked very divine, beautiful and most importantly very holy. She is wearing her original super suit but the shadow behind her did not shaped the same. It shaped like a Goddess with a circlet around her and she is wearing a Calas. (Calas is a robe that was worn by the ancient Greek Goddess)

Everyone was struck dumb founded, the undead, Shego, Team Go ever her parents and friends who were thousands miles away.

"Did you sensed that?" asked Hego

"You bet the hell I sensed that" answered Shego

_**Meanwhile back in the GJ**_

"What had happened to Miss Possible?" asked Jack

Everyone did not answer the question

Professor Daniel then thought of something. He then took out his laptop and started typing something very rapidly. The computer then beeped

"Oh! My God!" exclaimed Professor Daniel

"What?" asked Dr Andrea in fear

"She is the one" continued Professor Daniel

Both of the Dr. Possible looked puzzled

"Now then you know" said someone

They turned around and saw Larry. Professor Daniel immediately ran towards Larry and grabbed his arms.

"Is that true?" asked Professor Daniel

"Spirit sings of the powerful Goddess that rules over that is mystic and the savior of all hope" answered Larry

Professor Daniel then let go of Larry, he began to laugh. This was his greatest achievement of his life. He never even dared to dream to meet the person he desired most.

……

"Kim you there?" asked Wade

The Dark Lord is confused, there were no single electronic part attached on Kim but he could still hear Wade's voice

"Never better" commented Kim

"It seemed you have been upgraded KP. Let us see how much punishment you can take." Mocked the Dark Lord.

Before, the Dark Lord could react, a white energy beam pierce through him. Soon, more and more energy beam pierce through him and he was knock back by every pierce. He could not move already. He then saw Kim held her palm out. She then muttered some word that never known to man. She then crunched her fist. The entire energy beam that struck the Dark Lord shattered with a glass breaking noise causing all the limbs to spread apart.

"You are not worthy to call me KP. The only person who could say that name is Ron Stoppable. HOLY LANCE! " screamed Kim

However, the attack was futile, seconds later, the Dark Lord began to reform itself back to his original state.

There was a familiar beep. Kim then said in distress "Make it count Wade!"

"Kim, you cannot kill him, he is liquid metal" replied Wade.

"Tell me something I do not know" jerked Kim

"He seemed indestructible but every android had one weakness. Do you think you can grab him?" asked Wade.

"No big, what is the plan?" asked Kim

"We cannot pass though the defense but we can get around him. Grabbed him and I will delete him permanently from the face of the earth." Continued Wade

"You mean…" asked Kim puzzily

"I will delete his A.I program. After that, he will be harmless." Snickered Wade

The Dark Lord immediately charged towards the Kim. However, Kim was too speedy for him and within a second, he saw some light brilliant light came out from his body. He then felt his memory is being drained.

The Dark Lord immediately resist than gave Kim a blow. Kim jumped back in order to avoid the attack.

The Dark Lord could barely stand up he then tried to speak " What bbbbzz…. Has you…did to me?"

Kim then charges forward again. However, the Dark Lord has on more tricks up his sleeve. He slammed his fist down. Liquid is being poured from his body and a sphere began to form around him. Soon it became solid.

Kim tried to punch her way in but it was solid as rock as diamond. The sphere began to zoom into Kim. She had no choice but to evade the attack.

"Wade!" shouted Kim

"You have to get into his mainframe in order to delete his program. Otherwise, I could not see any possible solution" said Wade

"How am I going to penetrate that solid sphere?" asked Kim

"I do not know" replied Wade

Kim had no choice but to evade every single charged that the Dark Lord has to offer. She began to realizes she is fighting a loosing battle.

Suddenly, she heard a voice came out of nowhere "Kim, run!"

She immediately evaded and the sphere crashed to the ground. Suddenly, Kim saw a person jump onto the sphere, she then stretched out her fan.

"Kusanagi Ultimate Technique. The Dance of the Sun God!" said a female voice.

She then began to spin rapidly. It was so fast that the entire surrounding around the Dark Lord began to heat up. Flames then were generated out of thin air and a form of flame twister began to form around the sphere. The heat was so intense soon it became a tempest.

Wade watch in amazement and said softly "Flame on, Yori"

The monitor on Wade showed a number that no possibly a human could achieve. The temperature of the tempest is 4000 degree Kelvin. (That is 3727 degree Celsius)

Kim watched in amazement. She then saw the Dark Lord trying to resist the heat but his entire body is melting. He screamed in pain. Soon the entire body could not function anymore.

Moments later, the entire flame died down and Yori was kicked out of the raging firestorm completely unharmed, revealing only a metallic skeleton standing in the middle of the ragging flame that died down.

Kim then, walked slowly to the Dark Lord. She then slowly placed the palm on the mainframe of the system. Light shout out from the mainframe.

"Kim Possible…target…. Secure or destroy…."

Kim then said "This is not Ron". Her mind forced her to stop but she kept on going on. Tears were being shed as her memory rushed back into her mind. She then saw something she never seen. She saw a memory that was not supposed to exist. She saw her hugging Ron passionately as if he was moving away and a voiced keep on echoing through that image

"Ron, I could not save the world without you."

She then snapped back into reality

"Kim… I will killed you…" said the Dark Lord weakly

"Aeris made a vengeful ghost. Damn it!"

Wade then concluded "A.I deletion is complete"

Yori lifted her head heavily and watched the person looked like she used to the love slumped back into the ground. She then shred tears as she did not know what to do

Kim then walked slowly towards Yori and kneeled in front of the ninja girl that was lying down. She then said "Thank you for helping I could not have done it without you."

Yori smiled and then said "I am sorry I stole you dramatic spotlight Possible-chan"

Both of them then giggle in union "You must go know, the main event is waiting for you." Continued Yori

Kim smiled at her. She knew she was a worthy opponent against competing for Ron's attention. No wonder Ron like this girl too.

"Take care and good luck" said Yori with her final conscious before she fainted from exhaustion.

Kim then dragged Yori to the pillar nearby. She then gave a kiss on her forehead. "I will and it has been an honour fighting with you and side by with you" smiled Kim

She then jumped out of the window and the soared straight up into the sky.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Ron was happy to see Kim that she was alive.

"I am impressed, part of you is infused with her. She learned how to use the Mystical Monkey Power that you gave her to full extent" whistle Grim as he looked into the portal.

Ron did not hear what Grim was talking about. He only felt relieve because he was there when she needed him most.

"Still I cannot believe that the stunt that you pulled finally revealed her true form" said Grim

Ron turned around and puzzled "What?"

Grim placed her palm on her skull and said in regret "You mortals never knew anything"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"She is a Goddess" said Grim in a dreadful tone. "The Goddess of Peace and Harmony."

Ron was shocked. KP was a goddess?

"This is going to be fun" said Grim dancing around Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"Watch and learn kid." Advised Grim

Soon, she arrived at the top of the tower and saw someone there. She then safely landed on the ground. Soon it began to rain heavily.

"You showed up" said Aeris with a dry tone

"You sure know how to throw a party, no food, no water and the only stud guy you invited is an android" said Kim

"I am sorry that I was so eager to see you that I could not concentrate the preparation for the upcoming bash" replied Aeris

"Whatever, at any rate, it has been what, eternity since we last met. How about a kiss from your little sister." Said Kim

She then held out her fist and continued

"or better yet, how about a kiss from THIS!"

Aeris knew what she was talking about. It seemed that Kim Possible finally knew who she was in her past life

"So, this is what they call a warm heart-fell family reunion, eh Aeris?" asked Kim

"You got that right, Harmonia" concluded Aeris to her twin sister. She then drew out her purple blade and charged towards Kim.


	16. Chapter 16

_I could not recall since when I started this story. Perhaps a year ago. hOwever every good thing must go. Finally I completed the last chapter and thanks for reading. Anyway, plase review as this is the last. Thank you_

**

* * *

****Kim Possible and the Ultimate Blade of Chaos**

_**Chapter 16: The Final**_

As Aeris charged towards her, Kim immediately jumped across her just in time to evade her. As she landed, Aeris back was behind her. Suddenly the mountains behind her were cut into 2.

"What a destructive force" Kim thought to herself

What's wrong sis. Is facing up to me too tough for you?" asked Aeris

"Sorry, I as just trembling with excitement" replied Kim.

"Hohoho…" laughed Aeris silently. She then spun her blade very rapidly and numerous plasma shot of from her blade goes through random direction. . Kim quickly held her palm out and a blue force field immediately generated in front of her. It managed to stop all the plasma attack

Aeris with an incredible speed, dash towards her with the blade pointing towards Kim. However, she was surprised that her blade passes through Kim easily. It was a decoy of her. She then turned around and Kim was not found anyway.

Aeris suddenly felt a deadly blow through her stomach. She then received more and more blows but when she looked no one was there. She immediately jumped away from the attack ranged and soared straight up into the sky.

"Playing hide and seek are we, Harmonia?" asked Aeris. She then thrust her sword down into the ground. The blade immediately sent a brilliant flash of light and soon an outline of Kim was seen. Aeris held her palm out and shot a huge ball of chi towards her.

"SABOOOMMM!" as the ball landed on Kim. Dust fill up the air and everything was camouflaged.

Aeris was certain that Kim had received her attack and the time for her to recover from the attack would have enough time to launch another attack. She then dives down with mad speed. However, a ball of chi was shot out from the dust and straight towards her. She immediately tried to change her course but it was too late, she received a full impact from the counter-attack.

Before she could react, she saw Kim was on the air. Kim immediately grabbed her hand and spun her wildly. She then with all her strength launches Aeris back down to the tower. She slammed into the tower and before she could react, Kim knees sank into her torso. Aeris could not resist the impact and cough out some blood out.

"That's got to hurt." said Kim as she jumped back.

Aeris panted and asked. "How do you manage to deflect my attack?" Aeris then saw the other arm's of transform back.

"That was for Shego" answered Kim

Aeris quickly got onto her feet. She then reached for the blade of Chaos but to be stopped by Kim. Kim then gave her a wild kick and she flown straight from the tower and smashed into the cliff. She then looked around and saw the tower was out of sight and so she teleported back.

"That is for Monkey Fist" commented Kim as she saw her back on the tower.

Aeris could not contain the rage of her already. She let out a piercing scream through the air. Kim was standing still without any reaction. Aeris was surprised she did not covered her ears.

Kim then lifted her hand and smashed into the ground sending shockwave. Aeris had no choice but to jump towards her.

"Big mistake" said Aeris

However, when she was prepared to launch an attack to Kim, she did not see her there in fact, she felt someone was behind her.

"This is for Ron" whispered Kim. She then slammed her fist on Aeris's face. Next she performs a somersault and her feet landed on Aeris torso. Before, Aeris could progress any further, Kim immediately fired something and it attached to Aeris. She then swung her rapidly while smashing through the columns on the top of the tower. She then sends Aeris flying into the last column and everything crumbled upon her.

Aeris then erupted from the debris with unspeakable rage. She quickly held her hand out and like a magnetic force the blade drawn to her immediately.

"You talk too much!" said Aeris with an uplift tone.

She then pointed the blade towards the sky. Soon dark clouds began to gather around her and flashes of lightning struck down upon the tower. Kim sensed a huge magnetic force around her and quickly evaded it. The lightning struck down on her spot she was standing. The spot she was standing was now burn to crisp. Soon more and more lightning rained down from the sky.

"Hahahaha. Let see you evade that now!" laughed Aeris.

However, as soon she finished the word, the clouds began to spread out. Soon there were no dark cloud and the lightning had stopped.

"Wha….." said Aeris in surprised with her mouth open

**_Back in GJ headquarters_**

A huge machine with the top was rotating like mad. Wade then gave a high 5 to Dr. Drakken.

"How do you like my new improve Atmosphere Disruptor eh? Miss Bad accent?" said Dr. Drakken. He then gave the traditional villain laugh

_**Back in Timegru**_

"It looks like you have been downsized, Aeris. You should invest more in your "Check your opponent" department." Mocked Kim

Aeris was boiling mad already. She then clamed herself down. She then smiled and began to laugh.

Kim watched her laughed like mad but she did not react. She was preparing for Aeris next move.

"What is so funny?" asked Kim

She then gave Kim a stern look. "Harmonia, these mortals are amazing. It has been eternity since I had this much fun. However, you should know that all these are merely a weak effort to stop me. You should know that, you need more force than that to stop me" said Aeris

Kim did not give her an answer just another mean look back to her

"Tell me, Harmonia, Why do you side with these mortals? We are so much better than them. We have to power to create and destroy. We are the supreme one. You have proved yourself worthy and now I am giving you a chance to join me. It would be a waste to kill this type of energy let alone it is my little sister?" offered Aeris

"Very funny, you think I would joined?" asked Kim

"Apparently, you have been blinded by these mortals. Well, I hate it when the negotiation becomes sour." She then raised the blade towards the sky. Soon darkness began to shot off from the sky and it immediately covered the entire land. It is like a shadow engulfs every single light there was.

"Let us see you get out of these now. Mortal!" said Aeris

Soon the darkness fades away and the ground that was covered with the shadow became live.

"What is this?" asked Mego

"Not good" concluded Shego

Suddenly, there was an entire army of zombies, undead and mystical creature appeared from the ground. They were ready to strike the entire world. Sweat began to pour down from Shego and she was terrified about this

"There is no way we could handle this." Said Hego.

"Die!" said Aeris silently.

However, soon beyond the horizon, there were 2 persons standing. Aeris saw them standing at there.

Both of them then reached their hand out and said

"At ARMS" shouted the men

"Care to do the honour Dr. Betty Director?" asked the man

"You bet, Jack!" replied the women

"Charged!" shouted the women

As far as the eye could see, people from GJ, Henchco and the unknown charged towards the Aeris's army. It was like a holy flood send by the gods to protect the human to up bring the peace. Aeris's army then also charged towards the army and like an evil flood send by the devils that will wash away what lay before them.

"Kim, do not worry, we will hold them as long as we can. You finished what you have to do" thought Dr. Betty Director

Soon there was a huge racket all around the world. People and undead were fighting against each. The humans fought for what they believe and who they care most while the undead fought for Aeris.

"How can this be? What sort of magic is this?" asked Aeris in panic as she saw the humans are untied and stood up against a common foe.

"The best kind! Friends" answered Kim.

Aeris then became mute. She did not dare to say a word. She then slowly turned back towards Kim.

"Very well!" concluded Aeris. She then muttered some unknown words. Soon, a dark and purple aura began to surround her. It seemed that it began to channel her with all sort of energy. She then began to look more dangerous than ever.

Kim, unconsciously took a step bad because terrifying aura. Winds began to blow violently and ground began to tremble. Soon, Aeris was done. She then let out a huge scream and everything was dead silent.

Kim had a bad feeling for what is going to happen. There is no way what her twisted sister is trying to do next. The entire body of Aeris was then surrounded with purple aura that would seem never stopped burning.

"It ends" concluded Aeris in a sinister voice.

With a blink of an eye, Aeris was behind Kim, she then slash her. Kim managed to evade the entire thing but she was badly cut. Aeris continued her assault. Her hand then filled with a freezing blast and soon it formed a sphere around it. She immediately hurled towards Kim.

Kim had no choice but force to utilize her shield to full strength to resist the cold blast. It did manage to shield her from the attack but at the very high cost. The battle suit began to sparkle with electricity. She knows that it was over the load the suit that it could handle.

As soon as the blast has needed, Kim saw Aeris levitating a huge piece of rock. She then hurled the rock towards Kim. Kim forced her wounded body to move and in a nick of time, she managed to evade it before it crushed her. The pain form the slash was excruciating. It is so bad that Kim have to limb in order to move away. The entire ground of the top of the tower was stained with her blood

Aeris was standing in front of her now. She then asked "I will ask you one more time. Take the offer before it expires."

However, the expression on Kim's face said never

"So be it" concluded Aeris

Aeris then jumped back and convert her energy into the sword. She was getting ready for the ultimate attack. Kim could not move anymore, she knew it was her last moment. She thought to herself as she shut her eyes forcefully.

"Ron, I am sorry. I did my best. I will be with you soon"

As soon as she finished her though a faint voice echo in her mind, the echo was heard by Aeris too.

"So long as……"

Aeris was surprised, it sound like an old man

"So long as your heart…."

The echo continued. Kim was puzzled, she ever heard the voice before but she could not place it where. Suddenly the echo becomes very pure.

"So long as you heart remains pure, the blade will always know the way home. Call it back to you"

Kim did not know where that came from but Aeris knew that is no good. She knew what that message was talking about. It would mean her big trouble if Kim figured out what the message is.

She then slammed the purple blade into the ground and a razorblade shockwave as sent towards Kim.

As the shockwave approaches her, she closed her eyes and felt a gentle breeze flow through her, soon there was a sparkle beyond the horizon.

The shockwave that was sent towards Kim blasted. However, as soon as the dust cleared, Aeris was shocked to see a very big blue shield in front of her. It managed to block the attack send by Aeris.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and saw the shield too. It is floating in front of her. It appears very beautiful to her.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!" screamed Aeris in despair. Aeris pointed her purple blade towards then shield and a laser shot out of her blade. However, it was deflected back towards her. She managed to evade just in time.

Kim had no idea why the shield was in front of her. She slowly stood up ignoring the pain and then reached her hand out. The shield then transform into a ball of light and then it slowly landed on Kim's hand. The ball of light then slowly took form. Kim could feel her wounds are slowly being healed and soon the pain was gone. She then felt that she was holding the blue blade.

Aeris was uneasy to see what Kim was holding. It was the blade that sent her to exile. It was the blade that was her counterpart of her Ultimate Blade of Chaos. It was the blade she thought she had destroyed when he murdered Ron Stoppable. It was….

"The Lotus Blade" said Kim as she finally knew what the blade was holding.

Aeris did not wait for any second longer and the charged towards Kim. The blade transform into a staff. She spun the staff around and then managed to block Aeris attack.

"Damn it!" cursed Aeris. Kim wasted no time and swipe Aeris feet causing her to fall. Aeris then quickly rolled away as a 3-ton hammer smashed to the ground. She was back on her feet and saw Kim is now welding a nunchuks. Aeris tried to Kim up with Kim's attack only to find that it was very confusing. One second it was a staff, then nunchucks, then staff, then blade, then Chinese fan. It is like she using a thousand weapons at once.

At the last attack Aeris was feared by Kim as she thought Kim managed to steal the Blade of Chaos from her. Only to realize that it was the blade that transforms into the shape same at it is.

"Confused?" asked Kim

Aeris began to notice her purple aura is fading. It means that she shows sensed of fear. However, she then charged knew what to do next.

She then immediately spun the blade around and hurled it towards Kim. However, before the blade hit Kim, something on the ground cracked upon. Fire erupted from the ground and soon a skeleton hand was seen came out from the crack. It sent the Bade of Chaos right back towards her. She managed to catch it just in time.

There was a huge scythe came up from the ground. Later it was accompanied by a man white a dark green cloak.

"BOOO!" said the man.

Kim was shocked to see a skeleton man wielding a scythe.

"Grim is here." Said the skeleton man while dancing around

"It has been a while Grim. You come to help her?" asked Aeris

"Oh me no me. I came to bring someone back. Do not mind me."

"Let me guess, my sister's soul" concluded Aeris

"Tsk, tsk tsk. No, not that, Aeris you had made him very angry. You should know whom who I am talking about. Anyway, I am not here to interrupt this girls' talk so I am going to leave know.

Aeris, quickly send a ball light ball towards Grim.

"BAAAAM!"

It was the sound of a gunshot. The ball of light had been dispelled by the gunshot. There was a young man standing at the edge of the tower. He was wearing a black shirt and normal grey pants. Kim did not know what to say.

He walked slowly towards Kim.

"Looked at you, cutting in like this and stealing my spot light, what do you have got to say for yourself?" asked Kim with a smile with an angry face and she place both of her arms at her hips.

Aeris did not believe what she was seeing. She thought she had murdered him

"Sorry KP, but you don't supposed she is our main event?" asked that young man,

Kim rubbed her chin and said pretend to show that man she was thinking. She then concluded. "Now that you mention it, you are right."

Kim could not hold herself anymore. She tackled him and squeezed the life out of him. She then soaked him wet with her tears.

"I miss you so much Ron" said Kim as she sobbed.

"Right back at cha KP" said Ron

AHEMMMMMmmmmmmm……………….

All of them then looked at Grim.

"Save the re-union for later. Both of you got a real job to do now." Said Grim

He turned back to Aeris. He then threw a letter towards Aeris

"What is this?" asked Aeris as she took it.

"An invitation to my party, I will be seeing you soon." Laughed Grim as he disappeared into the thin air.

"Like I am going to attend the party" said Aeris in a lazy mood

"Why don't I send both of….." Aeris was then shocked, she never saw this before in her entire life. Kim and Ron are now looked like a team. A team that could never be defeated

Ron immediately fired the handgun. Aeris spun the blade to defend the attack but she totally forgot about Kim. Kim immediately slashed her but only managed to cut a little of her.

Aeris then resorted to random attack. She muttered something and rains of arrow rain down from the sky. Kim immediately formed a shield from the Lotus Blade and shield Ron while Ron continued her assault. Aeris had no choice but to cancel her spell right away. Seeing that Ron had a projectile weapon, she immediately attacked Ron. However, Kim and Ron made an excellent pair even the Goddess herself had no chance to attack her. All she could do was defend herself.

Aeris had no other choice but resort to her extreme attack. She then jumped up into the sky and then said a few words. Soon her black wings appeared from her back. She then seemed that she is going to explode.

"YOU DARE TO DEFIED A GODDESS. PERISH!" screamed Aeris

Kim already knew she was going to do this and she already knew what to do next. She immediately formed the Lotus Blade into a spear and with all her might she threw it towards Aeris. Aeris saw the spear soar towards her so she threw her blade to deflect it.

"It is useless." Commented Aeris

However, to her demise, she saw Ron in the air and will all his might, he kicked the spear and it soar back into her direction.

Aeris could felt a sharp pain through her chest. She then saw the spear pierce through her body. However, she continued to charge herself

Ron immediately drew out his twin hand gun. Aeris saw what Ron was trying to do and with all her might, she used her physic powers. Ron felt a sharp pain on left hand a soon one of his handgun was sent flying.

Kim immediately jumped up and caught it. She landed next to Ron and both of their backs were together now as they faced Aeris. Both of then pointed the gun towards Aeris

"No! Don't do it!" begged Aeris

"Remember what we used to say?" asked Kim

Ron looked back with a happy smile. Kim then immediately placed the gun on top of Ron's gun and both of them shouted

"BBBBBOOOOOOYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As the bullets soars through the air, Aeris then knew it was the end of her. Both of the bullets hit the end of the spear and the spear was then pushed right through her.

Aeris screamed in pain. Her wings started to shred the feathers as the stumbled down into the ground.

"It is finally over." Said Kim

However, the ground began to rumble. Soon, there was a massive earthquake and lightning struck wildly.

"What is happening?" screamed Kim

"I do not know" answered Ron as he clutches her tight as if he was using his body as a shield.

Aeris weakly lifted her voice and said "You may defeated me but my will has be done. The portal is now in flux and there is nothing you can do about it. You all will be done" concluded Aeris as she drew her final breath.

Soon eruption came out from the ground and the entire tower seemed to be crumbling. Lightning shot out of nowhere toasting the undead and humans as well. It is so chaotic and people do not know what to do.

"The time and space is distorting, it would bring destroy the entire solar system!"

"Any idea how to stopped the distortion?" asked Ron

"I have no had a clue yet!" screamed Wade

"Well think faster!" said Ron

As time progress, the earth began to explode and steam erupted from the crack. It was as if the end of the world is here.

Ron immediately turned Kim around, if the world is going to end, may as well do it now.

""KP!" said Ron.

"Yes, Ron?" Asked Kim

"If we managed to get out alive? Would you marry me?" asked Ron

Kim never believed her ears; she was waiting for Ron to say those 4 words a very very long time already. She was stunted in shock

"Uh… Kp!" asked Ron

"Yes, I would, yes, I would marry you!" answered Kim happily.

Ron's heart was delighted, he hugged Kim and Kim could felt that he was the happiest man on earth. Ron could feel the same thing from her too. Deep bottom from her heart, a soft mutter said "Thank you Ron"

Kim then thought as hard as possible. She then saw the Ultimate Blade of Chaos. She quickly dived for it and caught hold of it. She did not have any idea what she should do. However, her instinct told her to cross the Chaos Blade and the Lotus Blade.

As she crossed both of those blades, it gave out a miraculous light; soon, both of the blades rose up into the sky along with Kim. She was in the state of shock and soon a green emerald would rise from her pouch in the super suit. She then held both of the sword and with the emerald I front of her, she began to transform.

Ron saw his lover transform, the super suit was slowly shredding away and began to reform itself. This time, Kim was wearing a white Calas with Dark Golden Circlet on her head. Wings grew behind her and then she was covered with yellow aura. She placed her hand together and muttered some words sounded like prayers. Soon the earthquake began to slow down and light was shown from the dark clouds. Plants began to grow on the dead land and soon all the creature that Aeris summon began to disperse. People who were killed in the battle were brought back to life as long as Monkey Fist.

The portal that was in chaos seemed to have calmed down; it then slowly began to seal itself. Ron was stunned by what his wife did and he never thought to see this. Soon, there snow came down all over the place. As soon as the bright snow touches the damaged building, it began to repair itself. Everything was back to normal just as it before Aeris was summoned.

Soon, everything was back to normal. The field outside Timegru was filled with life. Trees, plants and everything grew back. The entire day we back to normal.

Kim then slowly floated back into the earth. She was as heavenly as ever. However, her eyes were closed. Ron immediately jumped and caught her. She was as light as a feather. Yori was then seen climbed up from the stairs and saw Ron.

Ron was happy to see Kim but soon turned to horror. Tears came out from Kim's eyes that were shut and she was not breathing.

"KP!" screamed Ron as she shook her violently. She did not respond, there was no a single movement. Ron then buried her face 0on her shoulder and cried.

Grim appeared out of nowhere, he then came closed to Ron

"She is already gone. My good friend!" said Grim

Ron do not care, he did not want to let her go. Suddenly, Ron grabbed Grim and asked him

"You bring me back to life, you can do that to her too. Please I beg of you!" said Ron on his knees

"Sorry man, this is definitely not in my job!" apologized Grim

"What do you mean?" asked Ron angrily.

"I cannot bring her back to life; it has nothing to do with my job. I do not have the power. The natural electromagnetic in her finally worn out. There is nothing I could do"

Suddenly, a jet came out of nowhere and landed on top of the tower. Wade, both of the Dr. Possible came out from the plane along with Dr. Drakken and Rufus

Dr. Drakken approached Kim slowly and shook his head. He then said "We are too late…."

Dr. Andrea could not believe her ears and immediately fainted. Dr James immediately caught her.

Wade caught a glimpse on the ground. It was a beautiful emerald that Shego used to save Kim's life. He gave it to Ron.

"We may still be able to revive her" said Wade

Ron was delighted but soon to be turned down as Grim said this. "Only somebody with Mystical monkey Power can revive a Goddess and since she is the only one who has it, I am afraid nothing can be done"

"By the way, she also told me to tell a ninja girl to keep her promise." As Grim faced Yori.

Yori knew what he meant but she was not happy. She then gave a nod towards grim and soon he disappear.

Soon, Rufus, walked by and saw Ron's face, thinking very very hard, he finally concluded. He then slowly climbed up to Wade's shoulder and snatched the Emerald from Wade's hand. Soon, his entire body was glowing.

_**2 months after the incident**_

"Dong… Dong… Dong…"

"Hurry up Ron , or you will be late for your wedding." Said Felix in his wheelchair.

"I am coming. I just need a little time with my bowtie." Answered Ron from his room.

"Oh, for crying out loud. You are about to get married and you cannot tie a bow?" asked Felix. He then slammed into the door and used the robotic arm from his wheel chair and tie Ron's bow.

"Thanks buddy, I cannot done it without you." Said Ron with thumbs up.

"Hope on, I will drive you there." Said Felix. Ron hoped onto the wheel chair and Felix pressed some button and soon they were both airborne

As soon as they arrived in the church, Ron immediately walked slowly through the big door. There were a lot of people waiting who attended the wedding. Generally, the entire church was packed.

"Even in his most important day in his life, the buffoon is late." Mocked Shego.

"Now Shego, play nice or I will cut your pay" advised Dr. Drakken.

Ron slowly walked into the building, the music was then began. Monkey Fist was on the pedestal speaking while he walked in.

He then saw a girl in a beautiful dress and was eagerly waiting for him. He then stood next to her

She whispered to him " You are late Stoppable-san how come you can be late for the most honorable day in your life?" asked the girl in the wedding dress.

"Sorry, got some trouble with the bowtie" whispered Ron

"You did remember the wedding ring did you? Stoppable-san" asked the girl

Ron immediately searched for his pocket and horror struck on his face.

"Chippy, come here for a sec." Spoke the minister

The monkey then came in wearing a tuxedo and hand the minister a box. The minister then gave the box to Ron.

"I knew you forget the wedding ring. You left it Bueno Nacho yesterday" whispered the minister while giving him a wink.

Ron blushed and giggled and so as the wedding girl. "Thanks Monty Fiske"

Soon, then Ron turned towards the wedding girl. He then took the ring and put it in her 4th finger.

"Ron Stoppable, would you take this lovely girl to be your wedded wife?" asked the Minister

"I do"

"and Kim Possible, would you take this handsomely buffoon as your wedded husband?" asked the minister.

Kim looked at the minister with a mean face but the minister just smiled.

"I do" answered the girl

The minister then said "Then, I pronounced you husband and wife."

Kim then jumped towards Ron and devours his lips hungrily. Every person in the stadium roared including the tweebs. Confetti was fired and everyone was clapping. Ron then carried Kim and both of them went out through the door. They was a black limousines waiting for them.

As reached outside, there was a familiar sound

"BEEP BEEP DE BEEP"

Kim took out the Kimmunicator and saw the new logo which was KR. He then answered.

"What is the sitch?" asked Kim

"Kim, Duff Killigan had stole something from the top secret lab. He is planning to used it to attack Japan where he was first ban from the golf club." Said Wade.

"Do you have a ride?" asked Kim

Wade pointed upward and Kim saw a jet came down in front of the church.

"We are on our way." Chipped Ron cheerfully. Kim then tore her wedding dress up and reveals that she was wearing her mission clothes. Both of them then rushed to their plane for their next exciting mission.

As they sped off the church, Ron took out something from the pocket. It was the picture of Rufus, Kim, Wade and Ron together. He stared at the picture of his pet the naked mole rat sacrificed his life in order to bring back his love one, he then said to himself "Rest in peace my friends and thank you"

Professor Daniel then turned towards Dr. Andrea and Dr. James and said. "Just like her mom. Never stop helping people."

_Finally it is complete. It has been a year since I started this story. There are something special in ronstoppable.n.e.t the fan talk section. Be sure to check it out on Monday. Check it out and you be surprised as what we are talking about._


End file.
